Coming Home
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: One Secret has kept them away from Tree Hill and everyone they love for seven years, but now Nathan and Haley are coming home. They're going to face their past head on and nothing and no one is going to stop them from making Tree Hill home again.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**First off OMG it's back and and wow is all I can really say and who here had watched it more then once come I know some of you are out there! I did I watched it live streamed with East Coast then again when FastPass had it up and I just downloaded it. ( No I don't need Help at all :P ) Chris Keller I love to hate that guy I really do I love him but I hate him as well. Lydia, Jude and Davis Uh I just Cutest babies ever ! ( well apart from Lucy Messer I mean come on She is the Child of another OTP) Ok Ok I know stop Rambling I started writing this about two months ago and thought it would be kind of cool to publish it at the same time as season 9. So here are the rules, five reviews unlock the next chapter, or you have to wait for the following week's episode. I also do work in retail so unless I remember to upload it in the morning you are just going to have to wait till I get home if I am working that day. Also I'm an Aussie, I spell some words differently and I am not going to change them to please a few picky people. So if you are going to waste your time telling me it should be Mom, not Mum I'm basically just going to ignore you. Ok now that is out of the way. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Also any and all mistakes are mine I do go over these chapters but something's do slip through the cracks.**

Nathan Scott stood in the door way of his Savannah Georgia home, if someone had told him a few years ago that he would be living here now, he wouldn't have believed them. But then again that was before he found out what his uncle was really like. That was before he came to discover the real Dan Scott the man who was a master manipulator, and if it hadn't been for his girlfriend now wife he probably would never have known. He could still remember the night she had come into his room, climbing through his bedroom window it was something that he normally did at her place. When he had seen the tears streaming down her face he knew that something was off that something wasn't right, and he had been correct. Something had been very off; his uncle had done something Nathan would never have imagined. Dan had always been his cool uncle, well that was until he started dating Haley. Then he became this man on a mission, and that mission was to break his nephew and Haley James up. Dan had never once called her Haley, he always used Hades. It pissed Nathan off to no end, and the fact that Nathan was willing to stand up for his girlfriend instead of siding with his uncle like he had done in the past when it came to his older brother Lucas pissed Dan off. He was losing both boys to girls who thought were not suitable for the Scott name. With the way Dan treated both Nathan and his brother Lucas any one would have thought they were Dan's son's not nephews. But Dan would always say he just wanted them to have everything that he and their father hadn't. Well Nathan knew one thing that he, his father and most likely his brother had that Dan didn't; a loving family.

"I think we should move back to Tree Hill," Nathan said folding his arms as he watched his wife's eyes widened and looked up at him.

"You can't be serious? Nathan we left Tree Hill because of your uncle now you want to go back there? Are you crazy or just insane?" Haley asked as she sat on the lounge she was folding the washing that she had just pulled out of the dryer it was mainly their four year old son's clothing.

"I know that, and I'm not crazy or insane, think about it we left because of what Dan said. I said then it was to protect you, to keep you out of his reach until both of us were old enough and strong enough to take him on and win. Well we're twenty three now. Don't you think we are old enough and strong enough to take him on?" Asked Nathan walking over and taking a seat next to Haley he took the clothes out of her hands and intertwined their finger. He loved looking into her big brown eyes he could do it all day. When they had first ran away, because let's face it that's what they had done. He used to do it all day. Ok so when they started at school again, he couldn't do it as often but there were days that he spent just admiring her strength and determination to beat anything that was thrown at her. He was bought out of his thoughts when he heard Haley talking.

"Nathan, we have jobs here, our lives are here. Ok so we pick everything up and move to Tree Hill what kind of reception do, you think we will get?" she asked

"I'm guessing that it will be along the lines of Antarctic. But Hales, Tree Hill is our home and I am sick of my uncle thinking he can show up in the town we are living in, and we will run. It's time to put the shoe on the other foot. Make him want to run he hasn't bothered us in two years. You know as well as I do that he's bound to do something. So why don't we make the first move show him that he is no longer dealing with two teenagers scared of him. That if he wants a fight he's gonna get one, a united front. The next generation of the Scott family you and I and we aren't running anymore." Said Nathan leaning forward and kissing Haley's forehead before sitting back looking into her intoxicating eyes again.

"You know they are going to want to know why we ran away, are you prepared for the fallout from that Nathan? Your dad loves your uncle in all his misguided ways. Keith has never seen the Dan we know. Are you ready to put your father through that?" she asked resting her head on his. Keith Scott love his younger brother to no end sure Dan had his faults but so did everyone was the usual line that came from Nathan's father. Haley just wished her father in law knew how much of a master manipulator his little brother was and that he only saw the Daniel that his brother wanted him to see.

"I know I know dad loves him. Hell the whole town loves him, for the simple fact that they don't know what we do? Admit it Hales there was once a time when we were kids that we loved him too. He has that effect on people. But do you honestly think we would be where we are today if we had stayed? Do you think we would have Jamie? Haley I never want to think about what would have happened to you if we didn't run. I can't imagine my life without you and, you and I both know that, that is what would have happened if we had stayed. Besides it's time Tree Hill sees the real Dan Scott, the one you and I have known for years. So yeah I am ready for the fall out and everything. But are you because this affects your family to; probably more are you ready to tell them what you saw that day? " he asked Haley looked into his eyes and knew he was right Dan Scott was his Uncle but what Dan had done to make them run was more to do with her family then it was with his.


	2. The Scott's are coming home

**The Scott's are coming home Chapter 1**

**Wow I totally didn't expect to get the unlock today I thought it would take a couple of days. Thanks, the first few chapters are rather short as they are setting up what is happening, as we go on the chapters will get longer as they go more in depth into Naley's past and what has happened in Tree Hill.**

The black SUV came to a slow and steady stop on the dark lonely road in the middle of nowhere. Ok so it wasn't the middle of nowhere but it sure looked like it. Trees stood for as far as the eye could see and the fog that covered the road ahead and behind the stationary car gave off that creepy movie vibe. The one where you know the next person to say something is going to be killed. That was a movie she didn't want to be in any at any time Haley didn't even like watching them, she did though only because her husband liked them.

Haley James Scott looked over at the man sitting beside her, the man she would and could never live without, he was her everything and lucky for her, he was her husband. She wondered why he had pulled the car over; Nathan said nothing as he opened his door letting the cool morning air into the otherwise warm vehicle. Frowning and wondering what on earth he was up to Haley watched him intently. When he took out his cell phone she sighed naturally he would have doubts now. Shaking her head she undid her seat belt and checked to see if their five year old was still sound asleep. He was, knowing he wasn't going to awaken anytime soon she got out to join her now doubtful husband. She could hear the newly fallen leaves crunch under her feet. Autumn had started meaning cool crisp mornings and as the weeks went on the days would become cooler as well. Coming to stand next to Nathan, Haley looked over at him waiting for him to explain this sudden stop on their way back to Tree Hill, their return to the place where she had been born and they had both been raised had been just over a year in the making. Now it was really happening, she had, had her doubts at first but Nathan had rid all of them. Now it seemed they were getting to him, typical.

"Nate, Honey no one is going to be up this early," she said folding her arms across her body to keep herself warm. Nathan looked over at her and nodded putting the cell phone away and wrapping an arm around her. He kissed her temple and looked out at the road ahead of them. He could still remember when they had first talked about moving back to Tree Hill. It had been a year ago and they had been back in Savannah he didn't think they would actually get to do it, but here they were and now, now he was having second thoughts about this brilliant idea of his.

"I know I just, maybe you were right Hales, maybe this is stupid. We have no idea what anyone here thinks of us at all" He said looking down at his wife who was tucked into his side. He frowned as she laughed and shook her head tippy toeing she kissed him softly.

"Too late now babe we're two hours away from Tree Hill and several days away from Savannah besides Jamie should know his grandparents, he should knew them in person not just as old photographs. And I want to know who Luke ended up with Peyton or Brooke you know it had to be one of the two. It's been bugging me for seven years I wanna know." She said Nathan laughed and kissed the top of her head before letting her go and signalling to her to get back in the car.

"Tree Hill here we come then. The Scott's are coming home"


	3. Holding onto Hope

**Holding onto hope Chapter 2**

**Ok I am currently writing the 16th chapter I'll finish that some time tonight hopefully. Thank you to all you who have reviewed this story it means so much. Virtual hugs for all of you! Loz xoxo**

Keith Scott watched with amusement as his wife paced back and forth. They had recently found out where their youngest son was living. He had taken off when he was sixteen with his girlfriend in the middle of the night after he and his mother had argued the point of how old someone had to be to know they were in love.

Karen smiled as her youngest son walked into the cafe she owned; she grinned even more as her four year old daughter ran out and crashed into her big brothers legs. Behind Nathan was his girlfriend Haley James no one would have ever picked that Nathan and Haley would ever make a good couple they were totally different but most people didn't see what she saw.

"Mum can we talk to you for a minute?" he asked as Haley picked up Lilly resting her on her hip, Haley was a pro with kids she had been looking after her eldest sisters stepchildren since she was thirteen.

"Sure honey, Lilly baby can you do some colouring while I talk to Nate and Haley?" Karen asked. Lilly pouted till Haley asked her to draw her, whatever she wanted. Lilly loved Haley so she did what the teenage girl asked her to. Karen sat down with the two teenagers waiting she listened to Nathan telling her how much he loved Haley and how he knew that she would always be his number one. What she hadn't expected was for her son to say mum I want to marry Haley, not when we're 18 not five years from now. Now," at first she laughed till she saw the looks on their faces.

"No, Nathan you're sixteen and sixteen year olds do not get married your just too young, I know you love Haley now but and I really hope it doesn't happen for the two of you I do because I love you both dearly but what if a year from now you realize you don't love each other like you do now? What then? I'm sorry but no honey no" she said getting up leaving the two teenagers in the front of the café as she went to work out the back.

/

When she arrived home later she walked into Nathan's room to tell him that she may have come across a little harsh earlier and that she was only looking after his best interests to find a note sitting on his freshly made bed, she knew it was bad when she saw the bed. Nathan never made his bed ever, not this neatly anyway. Sitting down she read the note that told her he had left and he wasn't coming back because if she couldn't see true love then she was as blind as everyone else.

Karen looked up as her eldest son Lucas walked through the door with the private detective they had hired to find Nathan, they had hired a few over the last seven years. Most came back with nothing; some never came back at all. She knew her husband and son were now only humouring her. Letting her do it because if they didn't she would go crazy, well crazier then she already had gone.

"Ok I know you said you just wanted me to find him but I did a little digging and found out some more information for you. A Nathan Scott was enrolled in a High school in Savannah Georgia that same year, as a junior he studied there till he graduated. Now I know this has more to do with Haley-

"I do not want to know anything about her; she took my baby boy away. She stole him she made him run" said Karen The detective looked at Keith who wrapped an arm around his wife playing with her air to calm her down.

"I thought it would interest you. In her senior year Haley James-Scott had a son James Lucas Scott Nathan is listed as the father." Said the detective Lucas looked over at his parents. They had a grandson; he had a nephew, a nephew named after him.

"We have a grandson?" Karen asked the detective nodded as he watched the family in front of him come to terms with the fact that their son was now a father; they were grandparents and had been for five years.

"Nathan attended Stanford on Scholarship. I have a friend on staff there who remembers him. She said he was a very good student, between working a part time job, and Basket Ball, he was very well liked, the image of a good student his grade weren't fabulous but he passed all his classes," said the man in front of them. He handed them a file that contained photo's also a tiny article about Nathan being the star of the school's basketball team.

"I- I don't know what to say," said Keith looking over at his wife as a tear rolled down her cheek he looked over at the picture to see it was just of Nathan and Haley. It had obviously been taken at a party as Keith could see there were other people standing around what looked like a fire in the back ground. Haley was sitting on Nathan's lap she looked like she was laughing while pointing to a strange hat that sat on top of Nathan's head. Keith could see Haley's wedding ring it was simple but elegant just like Haley, apart from that they looked like any other young college couple at a party.

"My baby boy's all grown up" whispered Karen as she leant into Keith. Keith kissed the top of her head and looked at the detective knowing he had more.

"After Stanford, Nathan played professional Basket ball for one season, he injured his back in the state Championship. Now I know this isn't what you want to hear but the team he played for was the Charlotte Bobcats." Lucas looked up from what he was reading, when he heard what had been said he looked over at his parents his mother was crying and his father wasn't far from it. Nathan had been so close yet he had made no contact with them at all. Did he and Haley really hate them that much? Lucas of course didn't know the real reason as to why Nathan and Haley had left he had asked his parents and numerous times but neither was willing to say.

"The last address I have for him is back in Savannah. However that house was sold six weeks ago. That is where I lost him." Lucas nodded knowing his parents wouldn't respond to anyone for a while as they took all this information in. He got up and walked the detective to the door.

"I know your parents asked only about Nathan, but I also found this, maybe you could give it to Haley's parents" said the detective handing a small folder over to Lucas he nodded and watched as he got in his car and drove away. Walking out onto the front porch Lucas sat down on the top step and opened the folder he never expect to find what he did, closing it he smiled and looked up as Lilly sat next to him.

"Luke, is it bad that I don't feel anything? He's my big brother and I don't feel a thing" she asked Lucas wrapped his arm around her pulling her close.

"Lil you were four when they left, its ok I know you love him. And mum and Dad know that too, but you were so young when they left that, them leaving had no real effect on you. Don't worry I know one day Nathan and Haley will come back and you'll get to know them all over again. You adored Haley and she adored you, now she's your sister just like you wished when you were told to make one on your fourth birthday" said Luke Lilly smiled she liked hearing these stories of her big brother.


	4. The Haley Effect

**The Haley Effect Chapter 3**

**Well I almost forgot to post this, yeah I know I'm bad but ironically it was Gavin DeGraw that reminded me. I know, but it wasn't THAT song it was Not Over You. Anyways here are some Shout outs for those of you who have reviewed more than once:  
>Alwaysandforever08, Sara1287, The uh <strong>**No ****named**** reviewer (seriously dude that's just annoying) and special Shout out to ****Hebewe**** who has reviewed every chapter YOU ARE AWSOME! Don't let anyone tell you different.**

* * *

><p>Brooke Davis looked up and smiled as she saw her best friend walk into her small home grown boutique, she had, had offers by her mother and others to make Clothes Over Bro's internationally known but Tree Hill was home and she liked the exclusivity of having a brand that wasn't well known. A few Celebs here and there would wear her designs but it wasn't a multimillion dollar company by any means. Walking around the counter with her cup of steaming tea Brooke kinked an eyebrow at her friend's rather unexpected visit. Peyton owned and ran a small but rather successful record label and at this time of day she was normally over there dealing with some temperamental artist and not half way across town visiting her best friend.<p>

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she asked if she had known the subject matter she would not having been holding her favourite mug. Peyton sighed Brooke had the right to know and if she didn't tell her no one would and well a bitchy Brooke Davis was never a good thing.

"I uh I have some news and I well I don't know how your going to take it at all but, if I don't tell you and you find out some other way I know you'll kill me for it so. Karen has been looking for Nathan – Peyton stopped when Brooke turned and walked away she was afraid something like this would happen. Brooke hadn't taken Nathan and Hale's leaving very well in fact she had closed her self off to the rest of the world and it was part of not the full reason but part of why COB was called Clothes over Bros. Deciding to walk after her friend Peyton headed out to the back of the store to see her friend sitting at her desk still clutching the mug.

"Look I know you think that they are the two worst people on the planet but really Brooke, you know Haley as well as I do. She wouldn't have done this lightly and-

"and what Peyton up and leave her family and friends? Seven years Peyton and now you're telling me they are home?" Brooke asked Peyton shook her head and walked over to her friend resting a hand on her arm and shook her head.

"No, they aren't home. What I was going to tell you was that Lucas found out by way of Karen's need to know what happened that, they are married and they have a child, a son named James he's five. As much as you hate them for leaving Brooke I knew you would want to know about that" said Peyton quickly giving her friend a hug before walking out.

Brooke sat there thinking. She remembered the day like it was yesterday she was meant to go shopping with Haley that day instead she found out one of her best friends had run away, not only that Nathan one of her other best friends and Haley's boyfriend had run as well. Brooke had first thought it was a joke, but as hours turned into day and days turned into week, and so on before she knew the anniversary of that day had arrived one whole year, her friends had been missing for one whole year. Sure any of her other friends she probably would have believed they had run off to join a band or something else as stupid but Haley, her tutor girl. No she had never would have believed that.

Peyton Scott sat in her car and looked at the store front beside her, Brooke she knew was still hurting and Peyton knew if it had been the other way round that day she too would more then likely still be hurt. Whatever it was that had made Haley and Nathan run must have been something terrible. Something that running away was the only option for them because anything else was just too hard to comprehend. Sure Nathan had been the bad boy of the Scott family for a few years there always doing things to get attention from others, but after he started dating Haley he became the stand up guy, the guy every girl at Tree Hill High wanted to date. Haley was just the lucky one who happened to be dating him; she was also the reason for him changing. Peyton was sure if it was any other girl he wouldn't have changed there was just something about Haley that made everyone want to find the best in themselves, it was just who she was and Peyton missed that she missed her friends; well now she guessed her brother and sister in law.


	5. We Are Family Now

**We're Family Now Chapter 4**

**Ok because it's taking me a little longer to finished Chapter 16 ( not because I can't write it, quite the opposite it is going to be a REALLY long chapter but it will have a lot of what you are all looking for. As I am still writing the first draft and don't know officially how many words there are at the moment I am going to lean towards 5-10k yes you will LOVE it when you get up to it.) I am going to hold off for a couple of days with updating, your all so good at getting to the 5 review unlock that if I don't hold off for a couple of days you will catch up with me and you will have to wait while I try and catch up. So do not think I have put it on Hiatus, I haven't I am going to try and finish chapter 16 before I update, if 903 comes before that don't worry you will get your update.**

**Oh and Love me some NH there is a reason no one in Tree Hill heard of Nathan, but it hasn't come up yet. I have it planed for chapter 17 don't worry you're not the only one that thinks it's strange but great work on the pick up I was wondering if someone would comment on that. **

* * *

><p>Lucas Scott stood outside the James house he hadn't been here in years. Then again without Haley around he really hadn't needed to come over. But now he had a reason, the folder in his hands his parents knew what happened to them and Lydia deserved to know as well. Taking a deep breath he rang the door bell, it opened a few minutes later by Quinn one of Haley's older sisters.<p>

"Lucas Scott what brings you here?" she asked she hadn't seen the eldest Scott boy since before her sister left. Her mother wasn't the biggest fan of the Scott family, adamant that it was Nathan that took her daughter away.

"My parents have been looking for Nathan for years well this last detective my mother hired. Well he finally came through. As he left this morning he gave me this. It's all about Haley. " said Lucas Quinn smiled and let him in walking with him into the kitchen where her mother was talking to some friends.

"Mum, you remember Lucas right?" she asked Lydia looked up and nodded she remembered Lucas her baby girls best friend the brother of the boy who took her away. She smiled as her friends said they would come back over later. She then turned her attention back to Lucas.

"Ok I know you are not the biggest fan of my family and I still don't know why, you won't tell me my parents won't tell me. However they have been looking for Nathan and the third detective my mother hired found him."

"What do I care about Nathan he took my baby girl away?" Lydia asked.

"Well for one he's your son in law, I'm not sure when they go married my guess is their senior year. Which they did in Savannah, he's also the father of your grandson James Lucas Scott, he'd be five now. Why I'm here is that I was showing the detective out when he handed me this" said Lucas holding up the file he placed it on the table and opened it. There were small news paper clipping from the west coast and a few pictures.

"I didn't read it, I thought you should do that first being her family and all" said Lucas turning the file around so Lydia could see what had become of her youngest child. What caught Lydia the most was a picture of Haley with a little boy of about three. He was wrapped up in Haley's arm his face scrunched up as she kissed his cheek. Her baby girl was a mother; she was actually a grandmother as much as she loved Vivian's stepchildren, they had actual grandparents people who were related to them. This little boy was her very first grandchild, her flesh and blood. He was also named James just like his grandfather. Haley had adored her father and had cried for weeks when he had passed away when she was 16. She picked the picture up and held it close to her heart. As she noticed another one, this time it was just of Haley, her daughter was sitting on a couch, she had reading glasses on her arms were folded and she looked like she was glaring at the camera. She looked up as Quinn lent in and picked up the picture smiling.

"Hey baby sis" she said quietly running a finger over her little sister's hair. Lydia looked up at Lucas and smiled he didn't have to do this and after the way she had treated his family after Haley had left she was very touched that he had done this.

"Thank you Lucas." Lucas shrugged and turned to leave when a hand rested on his shoulder he turned to see Lydia standing behind him.

"She was your best friend do you not ever wonder what happened to her?" she asked Lucas nodded of course he did every day all the time. Haley had been one of the most important people in his life, even though h she was a year younger than him. The same age as Nathan, and although she and Nathan had spent so much time together growing up. It was Lucas who she had always said was her best friend. Nathan was one of her closest friends but Lucas had always been her best friend. But that had changed he guessed when she started dating Nathan. Instead of telling him everything she told Nathan, she trusted the younger Scott boy more with whatever secret that made them run away and that hurt Lucas to know that even though he was considered her best friend. She didn't trust him enough to tell him.

"Then stay look at this with us, she's more than your best friend now I guess , well from this picture" said Quinn walking over and showing him a photo of her sister in a simple white dress standing next to Nathan who was in a tux. His best friend and brother were staring at each other grinning who ever had taken the photo had caught the moment perfectly, it showed him just how much they loved each other.

"Looks like we're family now" said Lydia wrapping an arm around him as the three of them walked over to the table going through what was in the file. Photos of Nathan, Haley and James at different points in their lives, they weren't grainy at all, like they had been taken from a distance these photos had been taken by people who had been in Haley's life. There were a few small mentions of Haley's gigs in and around Stanford as well as some places after she graduated. At the very end was an article Lucas picked it up and began to read it out loud.

"Living in Two Worlds, My Name is Haley James-Scott and I am in many ways just like the rest of my class. I spent months in High school trying to decide which college to go to, and could I really afford it or would it be just community college. I was thrilled when I got offered a scholarship to, two really great schools. But unlike the rest of my class I had other things to think about, things that a normal eighteen year old doesn't think about. Which school was my husband going to go to? How would we raise our son if we went to schools that were not only hours but states away from each other? What would a school say about me having a three month old with me? Thankfully I didn't have to worry about Nathan." Lucas stopped for a minute and looked up to see Quinn wiping a tear from her cheek while Lydia had given up wiping them away. All she had to do was look at him to tell him to keep going.

"We were offered scholarships at the same schools. So we knew what we would do. But I still had worries about we would do with Jamie, no school was going to let us be in the same dorm married or not. Would it really be fair of me to have a roommate and expect them to be ok with having a young child living with them? Nathan and I had been on our own since we were sixteen we didn't have family we could turn to for help. We couldn't leave Jamie with them even if we wanted to, they hadn't seen us in two years and they didn't know Jamie, plus they lived on the other side of the country. There was no way Nathan or I wanted to be away from our son that long. So what were we to do? I will not even begin to describe the images that floated into my mind during that summer; they were some of the strangest and most unrealistic idea's I have ever had.  
>Our first day here Nathan and I decided we would walk in as a family because that's what we are a family. So that is what we did, most people looked at us strangely but we said nothing, we just kept on walking. That was the day we met Erin Cunningham she worked in Admin and had heard about a couple with a young son who would be attending Stanford that year. Erin helped Nathan and I out so much in our freshman year. She found us a place not too far from campus, a place that was neat, clean, and wouldn't cost us too much. But most of all it allowed us to have Jamie with us. Nathan and I were able to live in two worlds thanks to Erin, by day we were just normal College students worrying about class assignments and cursing that there were never enough hours in the day. By night we could be parents and watch Jamie grow up we didn't have to miss anything we were living in two worlds. By Haley James-Scott" as he finished Lucas put the article down so that Quinn and Lydia could see that there was a small picture that was under it. It was a picture of Nathan in his Cardinal's uniform grinning down at Haley who held baby Jamie in her arms. The caption said The Scott family at a Cardinals home game.<p> 


	6. Meeting Clay

**Ok First off Julian what the fudge! I really hope Davis is ok Argh I just there are no words no words ! As usual five reviews you get a chapter or you wait a week. I know you had to wait a week last time but I have finished chapter 16 just over 6,100 words. should keep you all happy :) anyways as our minds try to wrap themselves around what our beloved Julian did let's take a break an enter into a more happy sort of... world. **

**Meeting Clay Chapter 5**  
>Haley James Scott sat on the back steps of the house she and Nathan had bought in Tree Hill. Behind her was a swimming pool and in front of her there was enough room for her son to run around and play without getting in the way of anyone the back yard then lead off down to the beach behind them. She was currently watching Nathan and Jamie having a water fight. Shaking her head she would kill Nathan if Jamie got a cold. Getting up she walked down to where Jamie was hiding and wrapped her arms around him.<p>

"Baby I think it's time you and Daddy came inside to change I don't want you getting sick." She said smiling as Nathan came up to them.

"But mama"

"No buts Jamie, maybe in the summer when it's warmer you and daddy can water fight all day for now I want you to get changed" said Haley looking up at her husband who nodded and put the gun down taking the small water pistol his son had out of Jamie's hands. He dropped both and walked with Haley back up to the house. The removalist van would arrive soon bringing the rest of their furniture. But for now the small family walked into the large empty house. Looking around Nathan smiled if anything the house its self would show their families just how far they had come. It still blew his mind that he and Haley had for a few months lived in their car, then a small one bedroom apartment. Now they were here a large five bedroom house in one of the more well off areas of Tree Hill. They were currently standing in kitchen. Jamie was now sitting on one of the benches while Haley sat next to him.

"You know Hales we only have two bedrooms taken up," said Nathan Haley looked at her husband with the same look Jamie was giving him what was he on about?

"We could have some fun filling up the other three rooms" he said coming over and standing between her legs Haley smirked and shook her head, while running her hands up and down his arms, before kissing him.

"Do you really want to tell your five year old son about S.E.X?" She asked knowing Nathan was about as ready as she was for that conversation.

"I hate it when you spell" said Jamie from beside her.

"Don't say hate" she said turning to her five year old son who rolled his eyes, Haley laughed and looked over at Nathan neither one of them could believe that their little boy was starting school soon. Next week in fact sometimes it felt like she was back in Savannah and just finding out she was pregnant now her baby boy was getting ready for school.

"Sorry I just think it's D.U.M" said Jamie climbing onto Haley's lap Nathan laughed and tickled him.

"Add a B to that or you will be too, come on Jim Jam lets go get changed before your mother decides to change us both" said Nathan picking Jamie up and throwing him over his shoulder. Haley laughed as Jamie squealed.

"Nathan be careful" she said laughing as she heard the door bell ring. Sliding off the bench she shook her head and headed to the front door. She opened it to find a young man about their age standing there.

"Hi I'm Clay Evens I live next door I noticed your car in the drive way and thought I would come and welcome you to Tree Hill" he said Haley smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, I'm Haley-

"James Lucas Scott you better run" Haley laughed as she saw the look on Clays face.

"The one yelling would be my husband chasing our son Jamie, come in don't mind the emptiness we're waiting for the removalist van to arrive" said Haley stepping out of the way and letting Clay enter the very new and very empty home.

"I actually watched them build this, so it's really kind of cool to see it from the inside now it's finished" he said Haley smiled and bent down catching Jamie as he ran past she stood up with her son laughing as Nathan came around the corner. He only wore a pair of shorts and there was baby powder covering his face. Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"Nate Honey this is Clay he lives next door." She said Nathan wiped his face and hands off on Jamie's shirt then stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Clay" Clay nodded he knew Nathan Scott not personally but he knew of him. Charlotte Bobcat's point guard who injured his back and decided not to play pro ball again but he would bring that up later he didn't want to seem stalkerish or anything.

"So where did you move from?" he asked

"Savannah, But Hales and I grew up here. We thought it was about time to come home" said Nathan he wouldn't tell Clay that he and Haley hadn't been here since they were teenagers.

"Cool well I better get back home my girlfriend should be home soon she's been helping out her mum, I'll try and bring her over to meet you later. It was nice to meet you Haley, Nathan" Haley waved as Clay showed himself out.

"Nice guy"

"Knows who I am too, basket ball wise saw it on his face, nice to know it wasn't the only thing he wanted to talk about. Better than some obsessive fan" said Nathan Haley laughed at the mention of obsessive fans, Nathan had had one and she'd been taken down a peg or two by him after a game.

_It was half way through the season, the game had just ended and Nathan was looking around for Haley and Jamie. When someone tapped him on the shoulder, it wasn't who he was expecting. It was some woman who may or may not have been just older than him. She had on a skirt that was way too short and a shirt that said I root for Nathan Scott. He smiled politely while trying to find his wife._

_"I just thought you should know that I being your biggest fan got a tattoo for you, how many fans do can you say do that?" she asked turning around, above her ass was a tattoo that had an arrow facing down and said Nathan Scott enter here Nathan groaned before turning her around._

_"Ok first off your not my biggest fan, secondly you're a bit late with the tat , which isn't really a turn on at all and thirdly that shows no class or respect for yourself" he said the woman in front of him folded her arms._

_"If I'm not then who is?" she asked Nathan grinned as he spotted Haley walking towards him with Jamie on her hip._

_"They are," he said as Haley finally made her way over to him Nathan took Jamie and placed the four year old on the ground before turning Haley round. She looked up at him and wondered what he was doing. Nathan lifted her shirt up enough to show the women her tattoo a black block numbered 23._

_"The original Nathan Scott Tattoo, my wife got when we were in high school." he said turning Haley around and wrapping his arms around her shoulders._

_"Was a turn on then, still is now." Said Nathan the women glared at Haley before walking off, Haley saw the tattoo on her back and understood why Nathan had done what he did._

_"Charming" she muttered shaking her head._


	7. Lilly Meet Haley

**Lilly meet Haley Chapter 6**

Lilly Scott had been having a rough week, her parents were obsessing about her older brother who she couldn't really remember; she had a few fuzzy memories but that was about it. Her friends tried to help her with it but they really didn't know what to do. Their siblings were all either in High school or younger than them. They weren't adults like Lilly's brothers. She knew that Lucas was dealing with the fact that he had a nephew while trying to help her as well as his wife and friends who had been friends with Nathan and Haley as well. It was all just one big mess that she seemed to get lost in, Lilly knew it was by no fault of anyone's ok well maybe Nathan's but she didn't really know the story behind why he and Haley had left; and well from what she could gather no one else did either.  
>Sighing she walked into her fourth period English class, <em>new teacher great<em> she thought. Taking her seat beside her best friend Lilly took out her book and looked down at the notes she had taken from the last class. She really hoped that this new teacher wasn't a complete loser they were a month into the school year and she didn't want to have to start again. Looking up as the teacher walked in Lilly noticed that she was a lot younger then she thought she would be. Placing the books she had down she looked up and smiled.

"I know how annoying it is to get a new teacher when you've just gotten used to the other one. I also know that your last teacher left suddenly. That being said I wanted to take some time to find out from you what you had done in the last month. But first I wanted to introduce myself. My name Mrs. Scott I recently moved back to Tree Hill with my Husband and young son. I actually attended this school and sat where you are now. In that very seat," Mrs. Scott said pointing to Lilly every one turned and looked at her Lilly sat back she hated being in the spot light.

"You would be?" When Lilly didn't answer one of her class mates did it for her.

"That's Lilly Mrs. Scott, the good girl she's a nobody" Lilly sneered at the kid beside her, she couldn't stand Kellie Lincoln. Mrs. Scott smiled and nodded looking over at the girl who had said that.

"You must be Kellie yes I've heard about you. Nothing good, Kellie what kind of music do you listen to?" Kellie looked at the teacher like she was crazy but shrugged the less work she had to do the better.

"Katy Perry, Rihanna you know the cool stuff why?" Kellie asked the rest of her class was wondering the same thing. This teacher seemed crazy and if that was the fact it was going to be a very long year.

"No reason, you can just tell a lot about a person by what kind of music they listen to. Ok I think I've wasted enough class time. Let's get into reading you were up to chapter 24 yes?" the class groaned and collectively said yes, for the rest of the lesson they talked about what had happened in that chapter when the bell rang Mrs. Scott got up and told them to read the next two chapters before their next class also she wanted a list of the music they listened to. The sixth graders in front of her looked at each other and shrugged before heading out of the room. The Principal walked in as Lilly who was the last one to leave walked out.

"So Haley how was your first class?" he asked Haley laughed and cleaned her desk, she looked up and smiled.

"It was good, although I see you failed to mention that my sister in law was in this class, thanks for that. Lilly was a little young when Nathan and I left she didn't recognize me at all. She's a lot like me at that age though. Same desk too, I think I embarrassed her by pointing that out though." Said Haley, Josh Dervish smiled he knew Lilly was a lot like Haley, he'd been Haley's sixth grade English teacher. It was a little surreal for him to have now hired one of his past students, but after calling the school she had left he knew Haley would be the best person for the job. What neither adult had noticed was Lilly had been just outside the door and had heard everything. The eleven year old rushed away from the room and collided with her best friend who had been looking for her.

"Lil what's up?" Mattie asked

"Our English teacher is my sister in law, she's my brother Nathan's wife." said Lilly Mattie looked as shocked as Lilly had.

"What are you going to do?" she asked Lilly shrugged she had no idea what she was going to do how did you tell someone who you vaguely remembered that, you knew of them. That your parents had been looking for you, ok your husband for the last seven years. Sighing Lilly knew her day was only going to worse from here.

Haley sat in her class room at the end of the day she was packing up when she heard a knock at the door looking up she saw Lilly Scott standing there. Smiling she beckoned her to come in Haley got up and walked around her desk sitting on it.

"Is everything ok Lilly?" she asked Lilly handed her a piece of paper Haley frowned and looked down at it.

Music list for Mrs. Scott was written at the top in neat hand writing.

Chris Keller  
>Mia Catalano<br>Haley James-Scott

Haley smiled at the last name she looked at Lilly and shook her head.

"You know don't you?" she asked Lilly nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek she wiped it away quickly.

"Come here kiddo," said Haley sliding off the desk and pulling Lilly into a hug, the young girl tried to hold back her tears but as Haley kissed the top of her head, she couldn't hold it in any longer wrapping her arms around Haley Lilly let it all out, when she finally stopped crying she looked up and smiled wiping her tears way.

"I'm sorry for crying Mrs. - she stopped as Haley held up a finger.

"Lilly you only have to call me Mrs. Scott during school and only because I'm your teacher. For the rest of the time I'm your sister-in-law. The worlds not going to end if you call me Haley" Lilly nodded and smiled.

"Why did you and Nathan leave? Lucas keeps asking mum and Dad but they never tell him they keep saying that you talked him into it and that you're selfish. I kind of eves dropped once." Haley sighed and sat back on the desk patting for Lilly to sit beside her.

"Now I can't tell you everything Lilly." Said Haley when she saw her sister-in-law's shoulders sink she smiled wryly.

"But I promise to tell you everything I can, now it may not be much and it may not be what you want to hear sometimes; but I can promise you that when I am not looking out for you like a big sister should I will tell you everything I can. But you have to remember you are eleven there are going to be things I will not tell you simply because I think you are too young to know. I love you kiddo always have and if I haven't told you something, it's because I love you. You're a kid Lil there are something's you shouldn't have to worry about. That being said I'm not going to treat you like a baby. If Nathan and I think you can handle it we'll tell you even if your mother kills us" said Haley Lilly nodded she could understand that. So there they sat big sister and little sister talking about everything from boys to family and what music they liked till Principal Dervish looked in.

"Is everything ok Mrs. Scott?" he asked Haley looked at Lilly who laughed.

"Everything's fine. Just catching up that's all." Said Haley pulling Lilly into her side the eleven year old smiled as she rested her head on Haley's shoulder.

" Ok, I'll see you both tomorrow. As for now I'm kicking you both out of the school I need to set the alarm" he said Haley nodded and grabbed her things before walking out with Lilly. When they reached the car park Haley turned to her little sister.

"I'm guessing Karen is expecting you home" said Haley Lilly laughed and shook her head.

"I'm kind of invisible at home at the moment, mums obsessed with finding you and Nathan, and when she finds out that you're here it will just get worse. Dad tries to make up for it when he remembers." Said Lilly shrugging Haley sighed and again wrapped an arm around Lilly's shoulder.

"Fine that settles it then. You can come home with me. See Nathan and meet your nephew. I'll drop you off after dinner." Lilly grinned finally she knew something her mother didn't she'd know were Nathan was.


	8. Lilly Knows Best

**I know it's taken a couple of days for me to get this up but I am having some slight troubles with my computer and sometimes can only access the net by my ipod. I also am having a little bit of trouble writing chapter 17 it's a flashback chapter so anything you want to know about anyone in the last seven years tell me what and who and I'll see if it sparks the muse! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lilly Knows Best Chapter 7<strong>

Nathan Scott looked up as he heard the front door open he could hear Haley talking to someone. Maybe they're weren't mad he thought getting up when he walked out of the living room to see who had come home with his wife he was expecting an adult. What he got was far from that.

"Hales babe I know you love kids but kidnapping them from middle school is not the way to do it" he said with an amused look on his face, Haley said nothing as she put her bag down and placed her keys on the table beside the door. She told Lilly to leave her bag at the door the so they wouldn't forget it before both walked into the kitchen.

"Uh Hales, care to introduce us?" Nathan asked following his wife into the kitchen he found Haley with her arms wrapped around Jamie kissing him on all parts of his face. The five year old was laughing and trying to free himself, Nathan smiled and watched as Haley let him go and walked over to the fridge grabbing two bottles of water she closed the door and threw one at Lilly who caught it. She looked as amused as Nathan did at the fact Haley was ignoring him when he constantly asked his wife who she was. Finally giving up he walked over and held out his hand.

"Nathan Scott. I'm sorry your teacher has seemed to have lost her manners," he said Lilly looked over at Haley who was hiding slightly in the pantry watching her husband.

"Lilly Scott," She heard Haley laugh as Nathan's jaw dropped, he then turned to look at Haley who nodded. Before Lilly knew it Nathan had wrapped her up in a hug.

"You can't be my little sister, my little sister is tiny" he said looking down at her Lilly shrugged.

"I was four, I'm eleven" she said with a shrug Jamie looked between his parents and the older girl who Nathan was still hugging. He looked over at his mother who was grinning while still hiding from his dad; scratching his head Jamie tried to figure out what was going.  
>Haley noticed her son's confusion and walked over to him. She knew that there would be a lot of people who would want to hug him and smother him with kisses, so she decided to start him off with the one person who wouldn't.<p>

"Jamie baby, I'd like you to meet someone. Jamie this is your aunt Lilly. Lilly this is our son Jamie." She said Lilly smiled knowing how shy her nephew was bound to be.

"Hi Jamie" she said waving at him Jamie waved back at her before looking up at Haley.

"Its ok sweetie," she said Jamie nodded and slid off his seat he walked over to Lilly and gave her a quick hug.

The four of them spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing. Lilly had never felt this welcome at Lucas's place she always felt like she was being baby sat not just visiting her big brother. She Nathan and Jamie played the Xbox for a while and when Haley asked if she would like to help with dinner Lilly jumped at the chance. She found it rather strange that her brother who had been there her whole life treated her like a four year old but; the brother who hadn't seen her since she was four treated her like her actual age. Having spent most of the afternoon with Haley she found she liked her so much more then Peyton. Peyton usually brushed her off getting her to sit down and watch TV or something equally as childish, while Haley actually wanted Lilly around. For the first time in her life Lilly knew what her friends were talking about when they said they had favourite siblings. It was now more than ever she had wished it was Lucas who had run away and not Nathan. She knew it was mean to compare her brothers and their wives against each other but she couldn't help but notices the total difference between them. Another thing she found was that Haley didn't try and change the subject when she asked something, Peyton always changed the subject. Last week she had done it asking if Lilly wanted to play house. Lilly hadn't played that since she was about seven all she had done was look at Peyton and roll her eyes.

"You're going to have to tell mum and Dad you're here aren't you?" she asked looking up at Haley as she finished washing the potatoes. Haley nodded that was one thing she wasn't looking forward to.

"Could you leave it till tomorrow, I know it would be better for you to do it tonight but mum, dad and Luke always leave me out when it comes to you and Nathan. It's like they seem to forget he's my big brother too. Yeah I was four but I was still confused when you left and they never explained it to me. I just want for once to be the first person who knows" Haley smiled and nodded.

"Deal, you know what I'm not looking forward to seeing your mum and dad either so I'll tell you at school when Nathan and I going to do it" said Haley Lilly grinned she was glad they came home.

Hours later Lilly walked in the front door to see her mother walk past the eleven year old sighed her mother hadn't noticed she hadn't come home till eight pm _What kind of mother doesn't realize her eleven year old daughter didn't come home from school? _She thought walking through the house she stopped when her father looked up from the paper he was reading at the dining room table.

"You at a friend's house Lilly?" he asked Lilly nodded.

"Something like that" she mumbled before walking into her room. She put her back pack down and pulled out the book she had to read for English, looking at the chapters her class had to read she shrugged and threw the book down. She would pass this semester easy and not because she was Haley's little sister. She had read every book they were doing this semester she knew all of them pretty well, what was the use was re-reading it when she could practically quote the chapters. Deciding she would do the home work she hadn't gotten to do in study hall she pulled it all out and noticed a photo that fell out of her bag. She smiled Haley must have printed it while she was playing Xbox with Nathan and Jamie. She turned it over to find Haley's curvy hand writing on the back.

Jamie loves his Aunt Lilly. Turning it over Lilly grinned finally she had something the rest of her family didn't. She looked down at the photo. She had Jamie on her back they had been running away from Nathan who was trying to tickle the both of them. It had been a good day a great one in fact, walking over she slipped the photo into her photo board before going back and finishing her homework.


	9. Family Next Door

**Family next door Chapter 8**

**First off HOLY MOTHER OF! I have too many emotions to even! Julian, Clay, Dan, Nathan aasdfghjkl; although I did love the fact that Brooke made Skills and Mouth leave Bad Move Boys!  
><strong>**Ok Guys I kinda wasn't kidding with the I need help thing, I do need it. Whose past do you want to find out more about? Dan and how he kept any news about them away from Tree Hill? Brooke and why she is still so mad after all this time? Luke and Peyton? Quinn and Clay? Come on I know a few of you must have some Idea's of what you want to happen now is your chance! I have a few things that I am going to play with but this is your story too so what do you want to see happen or happened? Also if you want updates on how I'm going Follow me on Twitter sometimes I give away little hints as to what's going to happen or characters I'm going to introduce. Not that hard to find me I go under the same name.**

Nathan Scott walked down to the lawn chair his wife was sitting on she was curled up with one of her favourite books a light blanket covered her legs. Yes she looked dam hot when she took the time to dress up but to be honest Nathan would rather see her like this, she was most comfortable like this, in a pair of jeans and a simple T-shirt, her hair was tucked behind on ear as she bit her thumb while reading. This was the real Haley the person he fell in love with. Sitting down on her chair beside her he smiled as she looked up.

"That's the, what fifteen hundredth time you've read that book?" he asked handing her a glass of wine. Haley laughed closing the book and putting it down beside her as she took the glass.

"More like twentieth but I get your point, where's Jamie?" she asked taking a sip of the wine before smirking as her blanket covered toes started running up and down her husband's back side. She loved teasing him especially when he got that look in his eye she laughed as he took her wine out of her hand and lent over to kiss her.

"Playing Xbox in his room"

"Really?" Nathan nodded as Haley's arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer as her fingers ran through the hair on the back of his head, her nails scrapping his scalp, something Haley knew turned her husband on to no end, she was rewarded when his tongue ran across her bottom lip and his left hand rested on her hip. Yes she knew every which way to get what she wanted out of the man in front of her turning him on was just one of her many ways.

Quinn James walked out onto the balcony of the house she shared with her boyfriend, three weeks at her mother's place she was glad to be home, away from the madness that was her older sister visiting add to that her younger sister Taylor blowing through town and the James house had become just that little but too crowded, for her liking. Soft laughter caught her attention she looked over at the house that had been sold not too long ago to see a young couple sitting well more like lying on a lawn chair. She smiled they couldn't be much older than herself or Clay. It was clear to Quinn even from this distance that the two of them were very much in love. She couldn't help but laugh as a young boy ran down to them interrupting the moment the pair had been having. She looked up as a mug was handed to her.

"Nice young family met them the day they moved in, about three weeks ago." said Clay wrapping his arms around her, Quinn lent back into his arms as took a sip of her coffee. She spat it out again almost immediately when she saw the face of the young mother next door. That couldn't be? It couldn't be that easy could it after seven years it couldn't be as easy as right next door to her. Resting the mug on the railing she moved trying to get another look. Clay looked at his girlfriend wondering what on earth she was trying to do. When she turned and ran inside he frowned. Had he missed something? Scratching his head he went to follow her in, when he saw her come out with her camera.

"Really you're going to be that blunt? It's an invasion of Privacy Quinn" he said when his girlfriend looked at him with a-don't- try -me look he held up his hands and backed away.

"Ok, Ok but I thought you didn't like paparazzi" he said shaking her head Quinn walked over to him, she rested a hand on his cheek running her thumb up and down before slapping him.

"That's my sister you idiot, I'm not taking photo's I just want to get a better look and my camera allows me to do that" she said shaking her head before turning around again.

Haley wrapped her arms around her five year old son as she listened to him rattle on about how excited he was about seeing his aunt Lilly again; she was beyond thrilled that he loved Lilly because she knew eventually they would have to stop hiding from the rest of Tree Hill it was time to face the music, both she and Nathan knew that. She kissed the top of Jamie's head as she noticed someone looking at them through a camera from the balcony next door, she went to say something when she noticed it was Quinn and not someone after a candid photo of their family.

"I think we've been busted. Don't turn around but my sister Quinn is standing on the balcony next door, using a camera to actually see if it's us." She said reaching up and running a hand over the stubble on Nathan's face.

"What do you want to do? It's only a matter of time before she calls your mother, and somehow calls my parents or Luke"

"We could always give her what she wants, but pretend that we don't know she's there." Leaning forward Nathan kissed Haley on the forehead before taking Jamie out of her lap, he placed his son on the ground next to them there was a rather devious look in his eyes one that made his wife watch his every move.

"Sounds good to me" he said picking up her wine again inching it closer to her and tipping it slightly.

"Nathan Royal Scott you even think about tipping that on me I will kill you" said Haley pushing the wine back so it split over Nathan, Jamie and Haley laughed at the look on his face, he obviously hadn't been expecting that.

"Jimmy Jam run, or daddy will get us," she said taking her son's hand leaving the blanket on the chair as both she and Jamie ran.

Quinn watched as her baby sister ran around the back yard with her husband and young son. Nathan quickly caught the young boy and she couldn't help but laugh as the young boy squealed and yelled for his mother to run. Haley turned around laughing as Nathan held Jamie over his shoulder so he was upside down laughing as Nathan spun around in circles.

"Babe put him down, last time you did that you wrecked your jeans when he threw up on you" she said Nathan placed Jamie on the ground where the little boy fell over from being dizzy he sat there laughing as his father started chasing his mother again. The two of them may have been married for almost six years and most of the time they were mature beyond their years, but there were times like now where they acted just like the young couple they were, laughing and having fun. Nathan caught the back of Haley's shirt pulling her down as they both skidded where the sand from the beach met the grass of their back yard.

"Say Sorry Hales" said Nathan moving so that he was practically lying on top of his wife, he took her hands in his and held them above her head.

"Or what?" she dared him looking him in the eyes as she came up to kiss him quickly, not to be outdone by his wife Nathan deepened the kiss smirking as he came back knowing he had left his wife all hot and bothered. Both Haley and Nathan also knew Quinn's jaw was probably hanging over the balcony and that in a few short hours most of Tree Hill would know they were back in town but for now they were going to enjoy just spending time together and with their son.

"Or I'll throw you in the pool" said Nathan getting up and scoping her up off the ground and into his arms, he smiled as her arms wrapped around his neck he could feel the cool metal of her wedding ring sitting on the back of his neck. He would never admit it to anyone least of all Haley that, that was a massive turn on for him. Knowing that, that ring had been placed on her finger by him and it had stayed there since he had slipped it on six years ago.

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry but you know Erin gave us that blanket when we graduated Stanford I just I don't want to have a massive wine stain on it, that and the last beige shirt you did that too still has a wine stain on it." She said leaving soft kisses on the curve of his neck. She knew perfectly well what she was doing to him. It was how they had, come to have a son at 18.

"Hales, stop it," he said putting her down as they came up to Jamie who was sitting on the chair Haley had been on. Haley grabbed her book, the blanket and turned winking at her husband as she took Jamie's hand and walked inside.

"I'll get you back for that Haley James!" he yelled smirking as he heard her laugh.

"You know you love it Nate don't lie, take a cold shower babe you need it" she said turning around and poking her tongue at him before disappearing inside with Jamie. Shaking his head Nathan headed up to the house as well.


	10. What Do I Do?

**Ok guys this is a really short chapter and for that I am sorry. I have been having Major troubles with my computer so if you do not get an update for a while PLEASE PLEASE Check out my twitter page. Sweetlilloz I have access to the net on my Ipod but I have no way of updating. Believe me I am beyond pissed about this and hope I can get what ever it is f**king up my computer resolved soon. **

* * *

><p><strong> What do I do? Chapter 9<strong>

Quinn James didn't know what to do, should she call someone or should she wait till they wanted people to know they obviously hadn't told anyone for a reason. What that reason was she didn't know but it was obviously something important. She had no idea what to do and she really couldn't tell anyone who knew them before because they would just storm over there and she was pretty sure that was the last thing her sister wanted. Walking inside she found clay sitting at the breakfast bar their laptop out and he was typing away doing something. Coming and sitting next to him she rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled when he kissed the top of her head and turned to look at her.

"What do I do? On one hand I want to go over there and find out where they have been for the last seven years. I want to know when and how they could get married at such a young age when they were both still under the legal age. I want to meet my nephew. Clay I have a nephew my baby sister has a little boy a very cute little boy" she said Clay smiled and took her hands in his running a thumb over the back of her hand. He knew how much finding her baby sister meant to her he had heard about her, but not enough to actually put two and two together three weeks ago.

"Ok I know I have no real say in this because this is your family and this is something you have been dealing with since before we met, but from what I have heard from you, Brooke and Peyton is that whatever made them leave had to be pretty big. It had to be something that neither of them thought or felt they could talk about. Hell they might have left because they had no other choice maybe someone threatened them, leave and nothing else will happen I don't know what I do know is that little floor show they did before. Yeah I saw it that was for you, I'm sure of it. Now you could go over there and ask them a million questions that they might not know how to answer or they might just shut down and not tell you a thing don't spook them ok. They will come round in their own time and if you feel like you have to go over there. Then do it peacefully, start with one of them. Say your sister and then work up to Nathan remember you don't know if it was his idea it could have been Haley's. It could have also have been a mutual decision." Said Clay wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up and into a hug, he knew that the next few weeks were going to be interesting to say the least Nathan Scott and Haley James well he guessed it was Scott now. Where back in town and there were a lot of questions destined to come their way. He just hoped they were ready for it because the people of Tree Hill had, had seven years to ponder what they would ask when they saw them again. Clay also knew that there were a few people around town Brooke Davis being one of them that wouldn't be happy about their return.


	11. Knowing You're Home

**Ok because I really don't want to leave you with that tiny chapter if something does happen and I can't update so I will give you two chapters :) I hope you all don't leave this story because I can't update. It's not that I don't want to because believe me I would love nothing more then to update you are all so awesome with reviewing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Knowing you're home Chapter 10<strong>

The circus as Haley had called it wasn't as mad as the two of them thought it would be. Quinn didn't race over and bombard them with questions; neither did her mother come over and attack Nathan like Haley thought she would. Walking out the back door she rested her hands on her hips as she saw her older sister sitting on the edge of the pool her feet dangling in the water. Haley walked over and sat on one of the pool chairs behind her. She crossed her arms as she waited for her sister to say or do something, anything to let her know how much she was in for. She wondered what Quinn had been told, Lilly hadn't been told anything but then again her sister in law was eleven. Quinn was her big sister so she imagined that her mother had filled her in on something. When Quinn didn't say anything she just sat there and stared into the pool Haley got up and sighed she slipped her heels off rolled up her jeans and sat next to her sister. She tucked some hair away from Quinn's face and wiped away a tear that ran down her sister's cheek.

"I missed you Quinny and I know you don't understand why Nathan and I ran away at sixteen. But you will, Nathan and I, well we-it's just that-it's a lot to explain and its better if we do it all at once. " Said Haley wrapping her arm around her sister and kissing the top of Quinn's head she knew that she and Nathan were in for a lot of talks like this one it was one of the reasons they had been putting it off for three weeks.

"Just tell me this was it something mum did? Something Karen or Keith, Luke or any one of your friends did?" Quinn asked Haley shook her head.

"No, none of you and it's time Nathan and I started show you all that if we had a choice we would have stayed but we didn't and I know you want more of an explanation then that and you'll get it. Just not right now" said Haley Quinn nodded and sat up turning to look at her little sister it was the first time she got to have a proper look at Haley. Her long sandy blonde hair was gone now it was dark brown and sat just above her shoulders it actually bought out the colour in her eyes more. Her Jeans designer and her top and jacket more stylish then Quinn had ever seen on her baby sister. Then came the wedding ring sitting on her sisters left hand it wasn't flashy it wasn't too plain it suited her actually just a simple platinum silver band with tiny encrusted diamonds. She looked good, happier and healthier then the last time she saw her. Maybe running away from whoever it was had done her the world of good.

"You look good Haley Bob"

"So do you Quinny want to come with me I am meant to meet Nathan and Jamie at Karen's Café you can call mum on the way. I just had to duck down to the school to get something I am kind of running late but knowing my husband he's probably been sitting in the car, waiting for me to arrive, Jamie is probably bugging him to go in because he'd hungry not realizing once he steps inside those doors he'll get what he hates the most...attention." she said getting up and holding her hand out smiling as her sister took her hand.

"I know we should have done this when we got back, but both Nathan and I are chicken's when it comes to talking about why we left. He'd rather field questions about why he left the NBA so early and I'd rather do a benefit concert in front of thousands. Facing all of you and answering the question we know are coming scares the life out of both of us," said Haley.

-/-

Haley looked over at Quinn and smirked as she saw Nathan standing beside his car with Jamie sitting on the hood. The two sisters walked over to them Haley wrapping her arms around Nathan resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hales, I- maybe I should do this alone, we both- well my- Haley placed her finger on his lips and smiled at him.

"You and I remember always and forever, no matter what life throws at us, we do things and face things together. I've been by your side for the last seven years I've faced everything you have, don't change that now. Wasn't it you that said you and I against the world?" she asked Nathan sighed and nodded running his hands up and down her arms.

"Nice using my vows against me, again ok you and me. But we leave Jamie here. Knowing my mother this could get ugly." He said Haley nodded and turned to her son. Pulling him over to her she rubbed her nose against his before turning to look at her sister. She smiled she knew how much Jamie wanted to meet his grandparents he had been talking about them for a while. But she knew what Karen was likely to be like at the moment, not something she wanted her five year old to see.

"Jamie I want you to meet your Aunt Quinn, can you stay with her for a while. I'll come and get you when grandma isn't so mad at your daddy and I" she said Jamie nodded and wrapped his arms around Haley.

"Why would grandma be mad at you and Daddy? Did you do something bad?" he asked Haley sighed and kissed the top of his head. She closed her eyes for a minute trying to decide how to explain to her five year old that, she and his father had run away from home when they were sixteen. Thankfully she didn't have to Quinn stepped forward and asked if Jamie would like to go get ice cream with her.

"Can I mama?" he asked completely forgetting his previous question Haley nodded and gave him another kiss before mouthing thank you to her sister who nodded and smiled happy to spend time with her nephew she had just found out about. Haley turned around took Nathan's hand squeezing it before they walked toward the cafe together.

Karen Scott looked over her shoulder and laughed at the dry comment her friend Deb Lee had said. Deb had moved to Tree Hill a few months after Nathan and Haley had run away. She had been Karen's leaning post someone she could turn to and vent to when she felt she couldn't go to her husband. She turned back and smiled at the older man in front of her before heading back to the counter turning around as she heard the bell over the door ring out. The coffee pot in her hands dropped to the floor as she saw her youngest son standing in front of her. Her left hand covered her mouth, seeing Nathan here in the flesh happy and healthy was more then she could have ever asked for. Beside her son was Haley James the girl who stole him away from her. Well Karen wasn't going to have any of that. As she walked over to them, there was a part of her that knew deep down that Haley hadn't talked Nathan into anything at all, that it had been a decision they had made together. However the mother in her was stronger than the little voice inside her telling her to stop what she was about to do.

"Get out! You selfish little girl, How dare you take my son away! You tore my family apart, I hate you" said Karen storming over to Haley she quickly slapped the young woman in front of her glaring at her. How dare she walk in here after all these years did she think that Karen would forgive her? Haley went to say something when the bell over the door chimed and in entered Lucas Scott, his jaw dropped at the sight of his best friend and brother standing in front of him.

"I-wow" he said looking at the two of them and how much they had changed sure he saw, photos but to see it in person to know that, they actually did look as different as they had in the photos. He looked between his mother and Haley and then noticed the hand mark on Haley's face.

"Mum you didn't" he said looking over at her Karen just looked at him telling him all he needed to know, yes she had slapped Haley and she would do it again. Lucas looked at his little brother, Nathan had grown up so much since the last time he had seen him. Lucas in the last seven years when he thought about Nathan always pictures his baby faced little brother. Looking at him now was something totally different. His hair was short and neat, he had a pair of nice jeans on and a button down top that was open at the top and he had on a pair of nice dress shoes. He looked grown up he looked well, but more then that he looked pissed and he was looking at their mother.

"Ok you're my mother and I love you because you bought me into this world but I swear if you even think about hurting Haley again I will not hesitate to hurt you as well. Yes us leaving hurt you but did you even stop to think that there might be a reason behind it. Something more sinister then two teenagers wanting to get married, we were sixteen and yeah we loved each other but neither of us were ready to get married. You know that because you knew us then, but you didn't look into it. You went with this idiotic notion that Haley somehow talked me into running away. If you want to blame someone mother look a little closer to home. Say like Your beloved brother in law" said Nathan wrapping his arm around Haley and walking with her out of the café. When they were outside Nathan pulled her into a hug knowing that she had been holding in tears. Lucas watched from inside as his best friends shoulder moved up and down as she cried into his brothers arms. Nathan kissed the top of her head while keeping his arms wrapped around her. As Haley looked up at Nathan Lucas even from where he was standing could see the hurt in her eyes. He turned to look at his mother as if silently asking what she was going to do. Karen said nothing and walked away rolling his eyes Lucas walked out the door stopping in front of the young couple in front of him.

"I know she doesn't deserve it believe me I know, but Nathan mum has been searching for you for years. After you left she was catatonic, she didn't eat she didn't sleep she completely forgot about Lilly all she cared about was finding you. Now I know this doesn't excuse what she did in there at all and I'm not making up excuses for her at all I'm just telling you what I know." He said Nathan nodded as Haley rested her head on his torso looking over at Lucas she smiled weakly wiping away any vestige of tears still on her face.

"You look good Hales, really good. But what do you mean look at uncle Dan?" he asked the young couple in front of him sighed, they looked up at each other talking only through their eyes. Lucas smiled he could see a love so strong it would over come anything when they had first started dating and here they were seven years later being that couple he had always envisioned them to be. He watched as Haley let go of Nathan and step over to him wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Wondering what was going on he hugged her back glad to be able to do that again. In the last few weeks before they ran away she had pulled away from him and he had been worried for her.

"What Nathan and I are about to tell you will bring your world crashing down and I am so deeply sorry for that Luke I am, and if there was another way out of this know that I would take, I would take it always." She said as she took his hand in her right and her husbands hand in her left and the three of them walked away from the front door of the café.


	12. The Secrets Out

**Ok so my computer is playing the game for now, and this is all the chapter you have been waiting for. Finding out what DAN did! but first we must do a vote. Chapter 17 will be about Dan the question posed to you all is...Would you rather it be in third person or would you rather a Dan POV? You have until Monday Morning (AUSTRALIAN! time to vote just under 48 hours) **

* * *

><p><strong>The secrets out Chapter 11<strong>

Dan Scott sat with his brother and sister in law enjoying a nice cup of coffee at the end of the day in the café that his sister in law owned and operated with her best friend Deb. It had been a ritual they had, had for years. Just the three of them sitting there talking about how their days had been. The sign on the door had been turned over but the door hadn't been locked because Lucas often came around to see them before heading home. All three looked up as the door chimes sounded and in walked a furious Lucas. He walked over to his Uncle and punched him square in the face knocking him off his chair. When Dan stood up Lucas had him pin against the wall being quite a lot stronger then either his father or uncle nothing the two man did could get him off Dan.

**_Flash back_**

_Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley as they sat on the river court with Lucas who was waiting for them to start talking. Haley had her eyes closed obviously trying to work up the courage to talk about what had happened, the hand mark on her face had started to settle down a little but there was a small scratch under her right eye where Karen's wedding ring had gotten her._

_"You remember my dad right? Fire Fighter, all round goof ball just a really great guy" said Haley Lucas nodded he had always gotten along with her dad, and when Nathan and Haley had started going out it was amusing to see Jimmy James trying to catch them making out, most to the time he had the worst timing in the world, he would normally walk into Haley's room when they were just talking or when they were actually working on stuff for school. But there had been a few times there that he had walked in on them making out and he would stand in his daughters door way making comments that made the two teenagers laugh._

_"You remember the hostage situation at school right?"Haley asked Lucas nodded watching his best friend lean back into his brother and Nathan run his hands up and down her arms. He kissed the back of her head and whispered in her ear. Haley wiped a tear that trickled down her cheek before looking up at Lucas._

_"How could I forget Jimmy Edwards killed your dad" said Lucas he frowned when Nathan tightened his arms around Haley as more tears ran down her face._

_"It wasn't Jimmy. I had been in the library and I had been listening to this new song Peyton thought I would like. I walked out into the hall to see your uncle shoot my dad; he'd just gotten Jimmy to put the gun down. Dan picked it up and shot both of them. I dropped my books getting his attention. He said if I told anyone he'd go after you or Nathan next." Said Haley Nathan watched his brothers face go from confused to pissed off just like his had done seven years ago. When Lucas got up Nathan frowned._

_"He'll be at the cafe"_

_"Luke no"_

_"They have to know Hales" said Lucas taking off back towards the Cafe he was going to have a few choice words with that uncle of his._

* * *

><p>Dan tried pushing his nephew off him wondering why on earth he was so mad at him, he and Lucas had always gotten along. When he resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to get out of his nephew's grip anytime soon he dropped his arms. Looking towards the door he saw Nathan, Haley, Quinn and a little boy standing there. A smirk came across his face so his other nephew was back in town, along with his darling little wife and son. Well he had, had fun seven years he thought for sure the two of them wouldn't come back but then again he was always underestimating the two of them<p>

"Tell them what you did! Tell them!" Lucas yelled his parents where looking at him like he had grown another head. They couldn't figure out why Lucas had come in here and attacked his uncle. When Keith saw Nathan standing at the door with Haley, Quinn and a little boy that was obviously his grandson he knew it had something to do with them. Stepping around his son who continued to yell at his uncle, Keith made his way over to the door of the café, he noticed as Haley slipped her hand into Nathan's and step behind him resting her cheek on the back of his arm. Never in his life did he ever think that Haley James would be afraid of him but then again he never would have guessed he wouldn't see her marry his son either.

"I think you should come in," he said Haley bit her lip and looked up at Nathan who looked over at his mother who was now utterly confused at what her eldest son was doing.

"She won't do it again" said Keith he stepped aside and smiled as his son, walked in followed by Haley, Quinn and his grandson. He went to close the door when he heard Lydia James call out to him.

"For some reason Quinn wanted me to meet her here, you wouldn't happen to know-Haley- Lydia stopped as she saw her youngest daughter standing in the coffee shop her arms wrapped around Nathan, her other daughter Quinn had her nephew on her hip.

"Come in" said Keith Lydia walked in and stopped looking at her youngest daughter, she had changed so much. She wasn't a baby anymore she was a mother her self. Lydia wasn't quiet sure what to say, did she go over and slap the young man who took her daughter away or did she go over and hug her daughter who was now home. It didn't escape Lydia that Haley was standing just behind Nathan eyeing off both of her in laws making sure that she was far enough away from them that they would have to get past Nathan before they got to her. She also noticed for the first time that Lucas was pinning his uncle against the wall and Dan had this sickeningly evil smirk on his face. What was that about she wondered? Shaking her head she was bound to find out sooner or later.

"Nathan I don't want Jamie to see this, he's only a boy he doesn't need to see this" Said Haley Nathan nodded and pulled his wife into his arms kissing the top of her head, not caring that their families were watching them. He turned to look at his father, he would ask his mother but he was still pissed of at her and the less he spoke to her the less chance he had of actually doing something he might regret.

"Is the golf course still on the roof?" he asked Dan nodded as he watched his son turn around to his own child taking the little boy out of his aunt's arms.

"Jimmy Jam mama and I want to show you something" he said wrapping an arm around Haley as they walked around the counter and up the stairs to the roof of the café. Jamie's eye's bludged as the door opened and he saw the home made golf course.

"WOW! Mama can I play?" he asked Haley nodded and kissed him on the top of the head.

"Stay here till, Daddy, Aunt Quinn or myself comes to get you ok" she said Jamie nodded too interested in the golf course to actually look at his mother. Nathan smiled as he took Haley's hand in his before heading back down to the madness that was about to ensue downstairs.

Six heads turned as Nathan and Haley came down stairs. Only one of them at the moment knew what was going to happen that the lives of four of the people in this cafe were going to change. Lucas turned and glared at his uncle before pushing him against the wall again. He knew that Lydia and Quinn's worlds would come crashing down around them but they had a right to know even if it was seven years later they still had a right to know. He watched as Nathan and Haley stopped behind the counter, obviously Haley's idea give them somewhere that Dan couldn't reach them fully in the unlikely case that he got out of his arms. He could see Haley going through the same process again of working herself up to telling the people in the room what was happening. She closed her eyes for a minute resting her head back on Nathan's chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Say it and the cute little boy of yours will know the same fate" said Dan Keith, Karen, Lydia and Quinn watched in horror as Nathan bounded over the counter and was beside Lucas in no time. Yes Karen and Keith had seen their sons fight people but this was the first time they were seeing Nathan as a protective father, and husband someone they didn't know. Both watched on as Nathan egged his uncle to say it again. When Dan did barely above a whisper they watched and Nathan hit him so hard that he went flying to the floor out of Lucas's grip. As Dan went to get up Nathan grabbed his shirt and hit him again.

"That was for putting Haley through hell," he said he then hit him again before pushing his uncle back towards his mother. Karen caught her brother in law and helped him sit down in a chair she walked to behind the counter, everyone noticed as Haley backed away from her, Karen grabbed a cloth and walked back over to Dan handing it to him. Dan looked over at Haley who was still standing by her self.

"You don't have the guts to say it, you didn't then and you don't know so why don't you run off and leave Nathan here this time, oh and take that thing you call a son with you." He said holding the cloth to the cut of his lip. Unlike every other time that he had threatened Haley this time she didn't look away if anything she looked him dead in the eyes.

"It wasn't Jimmy Edwards that shot dad. It was Dan; I saw it and he threatened to hurt Lucas or Nathan if I told anyone. But I did I told Nathan; when Dan found out he told us to leave or he'd hurt someone we loved, he mentioned, Lilly, Peyton and Brooke. So we left, we made it seem like we wanted to get married so no one would chase us and ask why." Said Haley keeping her eyes locked with Dan's it was only when Keith went for his little brother like his son's did that eye contact was broken. Haley looked over at her mother who was staring at her in shock. Swallowing hard she walked around the counter and over to her mother taking her right hand in her left.

"I didn't want you to find out this way. Please believe me when I tell you that Nathan and I only left to keep our best friends and Lilly safe." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Lydia James nodded still partly in shock from having her baby girl standing right in front of her and partly from what she had said. Lydia lifted her free hand up to wiped away the tear when her finger touched her daughters cheek it was like everything had finally caught up with her, she wrapped her arms around Haley and started sobbing.

Karen watched as Lydia James came to terms with the fact her husband had been shot by her son-in-laws uncle. Karen's own head was reeling from what Haley had said. They had left to protect Lilly her little Lilly. Karen walked over and took hold of the counter as a tear rolled down her cheek. All these years she had been mad at Haley; for taking her baby boy away when really, in leaving they had kept Lilly safe yes them leaving had hurt but the thought of losing one of her children for ever, was even more crippling then the thought of one of them leaving. Walking around the counter she stood in front of Haley who had been able to pass her sobbing mother over to her sister who was equally as shocked and equally as upset. When she turned around Karen could see the young woman visibility flinch.

"I owe you an apology Haley, I am sorry for hitting you and for saying those things. I can not imagine what the past seven years have been like for you, living with that. Thank you for thinking of my little girl," she said Haley nodded and smiled before warily giving Karen a hug. She'd been right about one thing, they had shattered their families worlds, and it was going to take a lot of time for them to come to terms with what had happened. _Heaven help me when I see Brooke and Peyton again_ Haley thought.

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBER VOTING ENDS MONDAY MORNING AUSTRALIAN! TIME! <strong>


	13. Story Time For Peyton

**Ok I'm a little late with this I swore I would do this as soon as I got home from work but, well I bought the Fifth book in the travelling pants series and well if you've read it you know why. If not it is a book you can not put down. I finished it in 14.5 hours. I am so glad so many of you liked the last chapter, I hope you like what's to come. This is really a filler chapter but it also lets you see into Lucas, Brooke and Peyton's lives. I have to edit chapter 17 I have finished it and was meant to edit it tonight but you can see how far I got with that :P anyway enough with my babbling here is what you really want to read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story time for Peyton Chapter 12<strong>

Rolling his neck Lucas opened the front door of the house he shared with his wife. He was hoping against hope that Brooke wasn't here, as much as he loved her he really didn't want to put up with her I-hate-everything-about-Haley-and-Nathan crap especially not after what he had just learnt. He wanted to sit down on the lounge and have a conversation with Peyton; he wanted to tell her what he had found out without the constant yelling of Brooke Davis saying she was going to kill his brother and well now his sister-in-law. He could understand why she was so pissed off seven years ago, but it was like she had never let it go. Walking into the kitchen he found both of them sitting there having a laugh about something. _Just great_ he thought, walking over he kissed Peyton's head before grabbing a quick glass of water. He listened to their conversation, till it turned into the usual Brooke rant about Nathan and Haley.

"God Brooke get over it already ok this routine of you hashing out how much you hate them is getting old. Geez and you say Peyton can hold a grudge" he said putting his glass in the sink.

"I'm gonna take a shower" he said resting a hand on Peyton's shoulder before walking out; Peyton looked over at her friend and rolled her eyes. Brooke watched him leave before looking over at Peyton with a confused look on her face.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked getting up Peyton grabbed her mug and the one Brooke had been using and placed them in sink next to Lucas's glass, did she really have to spell it out for her friend? Nathan was Lucas's little brother and Haley had been his best friend and was now his- well their sister in law.

"Brooke Nate is his brother and Haley-

"Is a lying whore?"

" I love you but if you ever say that about Haley again I will kick your ass. She was my friend too remember, you're not the only one she left. Now I'm gonna ask you to leave before whatever is bugging Luke comes out and bites you on the ass" Brooke rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag she muttered something Peyton didn't hear and walked out the back door. Shaking her head Peyton left the cups in the sink she would wash them later as for now she wanted to know what was going on in the mind of that husband of hers.

Walking into the bathroom she saw Lucas standing in the shower his head resting against the wall, if she hadn't have known him as well as she did, she would never have noticed the tears he was trying to hide. Something must have really gotten to him today she hadn't seen him like this in years, not since he figured out that he was never going to see his little brother or best friend again. Walking over she turned the taps to the shower off. Grabbing a towel she handed it to him while giving him a weak smile.

Lucas took the towel and wrapped it around his waist as he stepped out of the shower he wrapped his arms around Peyton holding her close. He knew that in a matter of minutes she would understand why he seemed so out of it and he really didn't know how she was going to react. That was the thing that scared him the most.

-/-

After he had gotten dressed and had been able to compose himself enough Lucas sat down with Peyton in their living room. He wrapped and arm around her pulling her into him so her head rested on his chest and he could play with her hair. If he was going to rehash what had happened this afternoon he was going to have to keep his cool. He started out by telling her what he had done for the day which as usual wasn't that exciting; when she pretended to doze off he laughed and nodded.

"Ok, ok, I get it you want to know what had me all worked up. Well as usual I went over to the cafe after practice to see how mum was going and well- Nathan and Haley were there-

"WHAT?" Peyton sat up and turned to look at him. Had he just said that Nathan and Haley were at Karen's Cafe, had she really just heard him correctly. When he looked at her with a will-you-let-me-finish look she sat back against the lounge waiting for him to finish what he had been saying. Lucas continued telling her what he had walked in on, and how he had figured out that his mother had slapped Haley, then about how Nathan and Haley had taken him to the river court and told him why they left. He could see that she was just as pissed off with his uncle as he had been.

"I was holding Dan against the wall when Dad saw them at the door and asked them to come in, Quinn was with them. She'd obviously seen them before hand because she had their son Jamie I think Haley called him, on her hip. Behind them was Lydia, Quinn had called her-

"You didn't think to call me?" Peyton asked Lucas sighed and shook his head.

"No I was kind of trying to get Dan to tell my parents what he had done, and I was kind of still in shock that my little brother was here with not only his wife but son as well. Dan was going to tell everyone what happened but Haley stopped him. She didn't want James to hear so she and Nathan took him up to the golf course on the roof. When they came back Dan basically threatened their son with the same fate as Haley's dad. Now I've seen my little brother be many things, an ass, a loving boyfriend, a caring older brother but this afternoon for the first time I saw him be a protective dad and husband. He knocked Dan right out of my hands. I don't think I've ever seen him that pissed off. He was ropeable Dan seemed to love it. When Nathan pushed him over to mum, Dan locked in on Haley. He told her she wasn't brave enough to tell us why they left" Lucas stopped and turned to look at Peyton this next part he knew was going to knock the wind right out of her like it had done for all of them. He had left the River Court before Haley had, had a chance to tell him this. If she had told him Dan probably wouldn't have been left standing when he walked into that cafe.

Peyton knew that whatever came next it would change her whole world and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that but she knew that whatever it was it was eating her husband up inside and if he didn't tell her it would eat at him till he did so she took a deep breath and nodded not really sure what to expect but she would deal with that then.

"Haley said, Dan had threatened to hurt myself or Nathan if she told anyone that's why she was pulling away from me. She however did tell Nathan, and somehow or another Dan found out and well- Lucas stopped and took a deep breath before Holding onto Peyton's hands a little tighter.

"He told them to leave Tree Hill and not come back, or- or he-he would do something to you, Brooke or Lilly." He said watching the colour drain out of his wife's face as she heard that her friends had left to save her. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder. To Lucas it all made sense now why they had not made any contact with anyone of them when they had lived so close. They couldn't or wouldn't, of that he was not yet sure. All he knew was that, every single person who knew them seven years ago was about to have their lives turned upside down and at the center of all that was one person, who in all honesty everyone in the town had trusted till now.


	14. A Series of Flashbacks

**Ok first off, OMG Joy is beyond talented really why has no one but us, the OTH Cast and Mark noticed this before? Chuck's Dad is a dick really Chase has been there for him a lot more than his dad has been. Chris Keller well he's still a dick but he can be the guy that has a heart. Dan I don't Trust him he's still up to something. Julian OMG crys I LOOOOOVE Julian. Tara is just a bitch and she chose the wrong cafe to mess with you don't mess with Tigger and Tutor girl ( Hint, Hint) **

**To a couple of shout outs.**

**Hi- PLEASE don't give up on this story I LOVE Braley I love their friendship and I have always thought they were better friends then Plaey. But friends get hurt and it takes time for those wounds to heal. Chapter 18 is a totally Huge Jamie Brooke Chapter that I am just finishing and I have a MASSIVE Braley chapter coming up after that. **

**NH – Brooke's reaction is based off really some of mine from a few years back. So I guess you could say that some part of me is still hurt and coming out in my writing. But as I have stated I am a Braley fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>A series of Flashbacks Chapter 13<strong>

**Brooke 7years ago**  
>Brooke Davis looked down at her watch for the tenth time in the last five minutes. Haley was late, and she was never late. Frowning Brooke got up from the seat she was sitting on and walked around a bit hopping to spot her best friend. After ten minutes, and about fifteen circles Brooke was about to scream when her cell phone rang. Pulling it out of her pocket she didn't look at who it was she simply pushed answer.<p>

"Haley Bob James you better have a really good reason why you are late! And it better not be that you got caught up sucking face with Nathan," she said the person who answered wasn't who Brooke expected; it was Lydia James Haley's mother. Brooke listened as Lydia said that she had gone into Haley's room to see if her daughter would be joining her family for dinner or did she have other plans when she found that a few things of Haley's were missing and on closer inspection that several clothes were missing.

"Brooke did she say anything about sleeping over your place? Or maybe even Peyton's?" Lydia asked Brooke shook her head then remembered she was on the phone.

"No, no she didn't" after hanging up with Lydia Brooke became worried it wasn't like Haley at all to skip out of anything.

"What's going on tutor girl?"

**Lucas 7 years ago**

Lucas Scott jumped when his mother stormed into his room, looking at the clock on his bedside table he noticed it was 8 am; he had slept right through his alarm. Lucky for him he didn't have practice or school today. He wondered what on earth had prompted his mother into storming into his room, usually she would knock or at least call out to him that she was about to enter, this time nothing. He was glad that he actually didn't have anyone in bed with him; because that would have been beyond embarrassing.

"have you seen your brother?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Lucas shook his head thought it was very clear that he had not seen Nathan, he'd only just woken up for goodness sakes.

"He's probably with Hales" said Lucas he missed his best friend, Haley had been pulling away from him for a couple of weeks now and he couldn't figure out why. He was sure he hadn't done anything to piss her off, and he knew he hadn't pissed Nathan off so why she was keeping her distance puzzled him.

"Does this look like he's just hanging out with that girl to you?" Karen asked shoving the note she had found last night. Lucas read the note from his brother and knew that this wasn't just Nathan hanging out with Haley this was something more, although if Lucas knew his brother and best friend like he did. They were probably together.

**Peyton 6 years ago**  
>Peyton Sawyer sat down with her friends in the quad of Tree Hill High school not only were they in the middle of their senior year, but today marked the one year point since Nathan and Haley went missing. Peyton looked over at Brooke who looked as glum as Lucas had this morning when he arrived home from Duke for the weekend.<p>

"What do you think Hales and Nate are doing?" Mouth asked looking around their group of friends. All of them jumped when Brooke slammed her hands down on the table pushing herself up.

"Who cares they obviously don't care about us!" she screamed before grabbing her bag and storming away. Peyton rolled her eyes and rested a hand on Mouth's arm before chasing after her friend.

**Dan 5 years ago**  
>Dan Scott smirked as he looked around Stanford so this was where his nephew and Hades came. Hmm well it was a step up from the last place that was for sure. As much as he loved his nephew Nathan could be hard to control well he had become hard to control with Hades around. When he found them in Savannah he tried to convince Nathan to leave her and to get her to get rid of the kid. Nathan was far too talented to be weighed down by that. But as usual Nathan did the opposite so Dan had scared them and they had run. Well he'd found them again. So now it was time to have some fun. He had seen Nathan walking with a group of guys heading towards a gym. Straightening up Dan headed over to the gym and smirked when he saw Haley walking in.<p>

"This will be easier than I thought," he said coming to the door and opening. He stood in the door way watching Nathan do a couple of layouts before he saw Haley. Dan rolled his eyes as his nephew stopped what he was doing and walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. Dan pushed himself off the wall and headed over to them, as he came closer he clapped a couple of times.

"Well done, I can't believe you actually hid from me for so long, Hades I see you took my advice" he said smirking as Nathan pushed Haley behind him.

"Now Nathan you and I know that putting Hades behind you is meant to protect me but really why do you stay if that's the case?" Dan asked laughing as his nephew started yelling at him grabbing the attention of Nathan's coach who had walked in with one of the admin staff both of them turned to see Nathan yelling at someone who clearly wasn't part of the university. Both of them walked over, Erin Cunningham was carrying a little boy on her hip.

"Can we help you?" Nathan's coach asked Dan turned and smirked at the older man. He looked him up and down and nodded at least he looked better than the old fart at tree hill high.

"Just here to see my nephew and Hades, sorry Haley. I meant Haley" he said laughing a little too much for anyone to believe him. Erin moved over to Haley handing the little boy over. Haley wrapped her arms around her son kissing the top of his head. Dan looked rather shocked seeing the little boy in her arms.

"Dam shame Nathan you could have been great," said Dan as the coach took him by the arm and pulled him away as much as Dan fought it he stopped when he saw the security guards waiting at the door.

"I'll be seeing you Nathan just remember Lilly says hello" everyone in the gym watched as Nathan's coach had to hold the young man back from going his uncle, Erin looked over at Haley while most people watched Nathan yelling at his uncle she noticed how Haley tightened her arms around her little boy and kissed the top of his head. Her eyes closed for a minute before opening. This Lilly person obviously meant a lot to both of them, Erin just didn't know how much, or who she was.


	15. Mama I LOVE You

****Mama I L.O.V.E You **Chapter 14 **

**Ok my lovelies it is time for you to choose, who do you think will want to get their revenge on Dan. I'm not going to tell you how or when because that will just ruin the surprise. You however get to choose who this person is. **

** A) Karen and or Lydia the angered Mothers**

** B) Keith the betrayed brother**

** C) Lucas with the help of the River Court guys. **

** D) Peyton, Brooke and Quinn. **

Karen Scott looked up as Haley came down the stairs from the roof of the café, a sleeping Jamie in her arms. As angry as she had been and as hurt as she still was, Karen couldn't help but smile at seeing Haley being a loving mother. It suited her; then again Karen had always known that Haley would make a good mother. Nathan came down behind her kissing the back of her head before stepping around his wife and walking over to his mother.

"We'll call tomorrow and set up a time good for all of us so you can meet Jamie. He doesn't take to people after he's been unexpectedly woken up," said Nathan giving her a hug. Tears sprang into Karen's eyes as she wrapped her arms around her son for the first time in seven years.

"I missed you baby boy," she said coming back and looking up at him, Nathan smiled the crooked smile he had, had his entire life.

"I missed you too mum, we both did. I promise I'll call tomorrow." he said stepping back in line with Haley resting a hand on her lower back. Haley looked over at her mother and smiled.

"I'll call you tomorrow. I would hug you but - Quinny you coming with us?" Haley asked Quinn nodded it made more sense to go with her sister who lived next door then to get her mother who lives clear across town to give her a lift.  
>Lydia smiled at her youngest daughter as she and Nathan headed out followed by Quinn.<p>

* * *

><p>After they all watched the car that had their children and grandchild in it drive away, Lydia and Karen finally turned to look at Dan. It was a given and known by everyone in town that when it came to their children these two women would do anything for them. And now that Nathan and Haley were back, and the truth about why they really left had finally been revealed, Dan was in for a world of pain. If he thought what Lucas, Keith and Nathan did was bad that was nothing compared to what Karen and Lydia would do.<p>

"Honey just remember, he is the mayor" said Keith knowing just what these two women were capable of.

"I know honey, the mayor elected on family values. What a joke. Dan Scott wouldn't know family values if it bit him on the ass" said Karen Lydia snorted they were going to have some fun here.

* * *

><p>Nathan walked over to the lounge that Haley was sitting on, he handed her a drink before sitting down and pulling her legs over his. One hand rested on her knees while the other played with the hair behind her ear.<p>

"That was-

"Interesting is the word I think you're looking for." said Haley leaning into his hand before kissing his palm. Nathan chuckled and put his beer down on the table in front of them. He then pulled Haley up onto his lap; wrapping his arms around her while resting his forehead on hers, before he kissed her tenderly.

"Are you glad we came back" he asked resting his head back on hers. Haley nodded and kissed him again wrapping her arms around his neck as she came back she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Now we only have to tell Peyton and Brooke and the rest of the town. I'm not looking forward to Brooke; there's going to be some serious anger there" she said Nathan knew that, they both had. He knew that over last seven years, that leaving Brooke at the mall waiting for Haley, had caused his wife no small amount of guilt over the last seven years. There had been nights where Haley would cry herself to sleep over the guilt she felt; especially when she was pregnant with Jamie and her hormones where all over the place.


	16. Planning of A Day

**Hey guys sorry for the short delay as some of you may have noticed your selves, the site was having problems letting people log in yesterday and trust me when I say I tried to login I really did. Most of you seem to think Lydia and Karen so that's who'll you'll get. The chapter after this one is REALLY long for those of you who keep asking for longer chapters. My really long chapters are the ones that I have spend days writing and hours editing. The short ones are there to carry the story so it doesn't jump from one thing to the next too quickly. After the next chapter there will be a short delay as I write up and get some more chapters done. I've been at work for the last five days and this is my first day off and then I am back on for three days so there might be a little bit of a time delay so I can write chapters and not rush them. Because who likes a rushed story? Really?**

* * *

><p><strong>Planning of a Day Chapter 15 <strong>

Peyton Scott sat in her kitchen with a coffee in hand; it had been a long 24 hours. And for her the excitement hadn't even started yet. Having her best friends and in laws back in town was one thing. Being told why they left by her husband was another. She loved Nathan and Haley and she knew without a doubt that they loved her, as they had sacrificed their lives here to keep Lilly Scott, Brooke Davis and herself safe from Lucas and Nathan's some what over bearing and troublesome uncle who unfortunately for the rest of them, was the mayor of Tree Hill. Everyone who was smart enough to know the real Dan knew he bought the election. That however had not stopped him fooling everyone into thinking he was the nice caring man they all thought he was. That being said it didn't stop the hurt and anger some felt towards her brother and sister in law. Yes Peyton was still hurt and in time that would go away, but she was no longer angry. It took a lot of guts and a lot of heart to do what they had done at such a young age. And she knew it wouldn't have all been sunshine and smiles. There would have been hard days and days where Nathan and Haley fought non stop that however made their love story; at least in Peyton's eyes all the more special.

She looked up as Lucas walked out of their bedroom dressed, showered, and ready for the day ahead. He smiled at her as he walked over to their waiting coffee pot, grabbing his mug he poured himself a drink before turning and leaning against the counter.

"so, I guess you and the rest of Tree Hill are dying to see Hales and Nate?" he asked Peyton shrugged she wasn't so sure that the rest of Tree Hill knew just yet. There were bound to be some changes to her friends but she believed the one thing that wouldn't change, would be the fact her friends were both chickens when it came to things like this. They loved Tree Hill and the people in it, so having tell the story of why they left over and over again wasn't something she knew either of them would be looking forward to.

"I just want to see them, to tell them I love them and seeing they will most defiantly not get, one from Brooke, a thank you. I know it seems weird but, it's how I feel." she said Lucas nodded and walked over to her placing a kiss on her head before sitting down beside her.

"I have a feeling this is going to be an equally as long day as yesterday; I think we are going to be having a few long days for a while. But my little brother and my best friend are home so if I have to live through a few long days. Then so be it." he said Peyton nodded and knew what he was feeling getting up she rested a hand on his shoulder before heading off to get dressed, hearing the phone ring as she stepped into their bathroom.

-  
>Nathan walked into the kitchen to see Jamie sitting at the breakfast bar, he was playing with his food something Haley never usually let him do. Looking around he saw Haley at the stove flipping another pancake while the phone was cradled on her shoulder. Her back was turned thus why Jamie had yet to be scolded.<p>

"Hey little man, I'd stop that before your mother turns around and you get a full name scold" he said coming up and leaning over Jamie. The five year old giggled and stopped what he was doing. Just as Haley turned around, she smiled at Nathan and mouthed Lucas. Nathan nodded and walked around the counter and over to the coffee pot. He poured himself a cup and placed it back; as he passed Haley he kissed the top of her head.

"Invite him and whomever he married over for lunch; we'll have my parents and your mum over for dinner. Too many people at once Jamie just might freak out a little," said Nathan Haley laughed and asked Lucas if he got that. She laughed again and stopped him when he went to tell her who he had married.

"Surprise me... Luke if you know how to get to Quinn's you know how to get here...we live next door... Yeah ok love you, see you at lunch" she said hanging up and turning off the stove top. She grabbed a plate and placed a few pancakes in there for Nathan along wit a piece of bacon.

"So, I don't know about you but I know my mother will not be happy being pushed back to dinner. Maybe if we staggered the arrival times. You know have Luke and whoever turn up first then say my mother then yours. Or have Luke turn up last it might be less hostile that way" she said handing him the plate while leaning on the counter. Nathan nodded he as well as Haley knew this was going to have to be treated carefully.


	17. Lunch At The Scott House

**SO I really should have done this a couple of days ago but I have been having keyboard troubles, yep that was my main computer problem old keyboards playing up with my computer. Now I have a new one a wireless one which is totally cool. I have a few chapters done but nothing is edited and I have to finish the chapter after this one so you may have to wait till next weeks episode for an update not tomorrow's as I have some serious editing to do and some serious writing to do. but to sooth you all this chapter is like 6,000 words. so it's a lovely nice long chapter for you all. Now I know a few of you are wanting Brooke and Haley well I am writing that at the moment, it's biter sweet and you find out why Brooke was so mad, and if you haven't already check in with my tweets every now and then. I'm always posting spoilers, nothing major just character development spoilers anyway I'm sure you are all waiting me to finish this ranting and raving so you can read. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 Lunch At the Scott House <strong>

Lydia James pulled into the driveway of one of her middle daughters. She had been invited over to her youngest daughter's home for lunch. However there were a couple of cars in their driveway already. _I hope I'm not late Haley did say eleven am right? I'm sure of it._ She thought, shaking her head she decided it best to park in Quinn's driveway and walk over, there were going to be major bonus's to having her two daughters live next door to each other although Lydia was sure that had only happened by chance and hadn't been planned by either of her daughters.

As she opened her car door she heard music and laughter coming from Haley's back yard. Smiling to herself she got out and headed over remembering to hit the lock button on her eyes just before she was out of range. Walking up to her youngest daughters front door she found that it was wide open, something she thought a little odd but, then again they had been expecting her as well as Nathan's side of the family so maybe it wasn't as strange as she thought it was.

"Hello?" Lydia asked calling out when there was no reply she simply shrugged before walking inside out of habit mostly she closed the front door behind her. As she walked through the house she noticed her daughter in the kitchen, walking in Lydia saw her youngest leaning against the counter; munching away on a carrot stick smirking up at her husband, that was going to take a little while to get used to. As much as she had seen this coming their whole lives. She had always she thought she would be there for their wedding and when they found out that they were expecting. But she guessed she had Dan to thank for those stolen memories.

"You're just asking for it Haley James," said Nathan before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Lydia smirked as watched as her daughter wrapped her arms around him. Her platinum silver wedding band capturing the light that shone through the window near them. It was nice to see them like this; of course she had seen them together as teenagers, but watching them now let her know that Haley had someone there for her. Someone who loved her as much as her Dad had, and would never let anything happen to her. Lydia wished Jimmy was alive today to see his baby girl happy and in love, and a mother as well.

"Mama, Aunt Quinn's here," said Jamie running into the kitchen. He jumped up onto one of the bar stools behind his parents and lent over the counter tapping his mother on the shoulder. When Haley did nothing Jamie shrugged and looked over at Quinn who winked at him. As much as she loved her little sister to death and would do anything for her; Quinn James had always had this devilish streak she liked to play tricks on her younger sisters. Harmless little things that most of the time got a laugh out of them, well out of Haley, Taylor the sister that sat right between them was a different matter.

"Tay what are you doing here?" Quinn asked, with a knowing smirk it was about the only thing she knew that would get her baby sister to stop what she was doing. Haley jumped and pushed Nathan off her so quickly that he fell back and landed on the floor. When she noticed her mother smirking and her sister and son laughing at her she glared at them.

"Very funny Quinny as for you mister, you'll keep James Lucas Scott" Jamie giggled as his mother lent over the bench and tickled him laughing as he squirmed and tried to get away from her.

"He did tell you I was here Hales and don't get up us, mum was standing there watching the two of you. Lil pervy if you ask me," said Quinn with a smirk on her face Lydia laughed she had missed this. Her daughters good natured teasing, well between Quinn and Haley anyway those two had always been closer to each other than the rest of their siblings especially Taylor. Lydia then gave her youngest daughter a knowing look. One that said she wants going to stop watching them when she could anytime soon.

"Get use to it Haley James I have seven years to make up for," she said Haley laughed at her mother as Nathan groaned resting his head in Haley's shoulder.

"Don't worry babe I'll make sure she doesn't interrupt too much. So you and Quinn want to go start up the barbecue, we'll be out in a minute" she said kissing the side of his head. Nathan stood up and nodded, grabbing what they would need. He started heading out with Quinn but both stopped when Jamie followed them.

"Jimmy Jam go help mummy" said Nathan when the five year old pouted, Nathan just eyed him and Jamie folded his arms and stormed back over to his mother. Haley smirked and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Haley Bub, why don't you wait till Karen and Keith arrive do it all at once" said Lydia Haley thought about it then nodded it would save anyone thinking that they favoured them more and it was stop Jamie from complaining about being pulled away from his cool Aunt Quinn every five minutes.

"Go on you dork go hang out with your aunt," she said pushing Jamie's head forward a little bit, not too much to hurt him but enough to make the five year old laugh before running off.

"Mama you're the dork" he said poking his head in the door he ducked back out as Haley threw a used dish cloth at him, both women could hear him laughing as he ran over to his aunt, Haley smiled and looked out with window as she saw him talking to Quinn who laughed and gave him a high five, shaking her head she then turned back to her mother.

"So wanna help?" she asked pointing to the salad mix sitting in the sink, Lydia walked over to the breakfast bar and put her bag down.

"I thought you'd never ask" she said moving over to the sink. The mother and daughter worked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Haley noticed her mother was staring at her.

"If you weren't my mother I'd seriously be worried with you standing there staring at me like that, the only person who does that is Nathan, well he only does it when he's been away for a while. But still coming from anyone else it's a little off putting. What's up mum?" she asked grabbing a carrot stick off the tray beside her she then grabbed another. Lydia frowned wondering what her daughter was doing, till she saw Jamie run in and saw him ran past his mother grabbing the carrot stick out of her hand.

"Thanks Mama I L.O.V.E you" he said Lydia couldn't help but let her heart swell while she watched her daughter interact with her son. She always knew Haley would make a great mother she had always been caring to her nieces and nephews as well as Lilly Scott when she had been a baby, so being mother was the natural next step for Haley.

"Baby next time I call you in no fighting it ok?" Jamie sighed and nodded knowing it was better to agree with what his mother was saying then to argue with her.

"Ok mama" he said before running outside again. Haley laughed and turned back to her mother she rested a hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow. When Lydia held up her hands Haley smirked and shook her head she turned back to making the kebab's she had been making not forty five minutes ago when Nathan had come into the kitchen and interrupted her.

"Oh and its Scott by the way, you called me Haley James-

"Baby you'll always be Haley James to me. Not Haley Scott" said Lydia walking over to her daughter and resting her hands on her daughters shoulders Haley rolled her eyes.

"If you'd let me finish, it's Haley James Scott. You're as bad as Nathan, not letting me finish what I'm saying, if I didn't know better I would say you planned it" Lydia laughed she was enjoying this side of her daughter this was what she missed the most being able to see the person her daughter had become.

* * *

><p>Lilly Scott bit her bottom lip as her parents car pulled up in front of Nathan's house. She was sure that they were going to want to kill her. She had known for just under a month now and hadn't told them that she had seen them first. Sighing she got out of the car and smiled at her dad who came around and wrapped an arm around her. He gave her a quick squeeze before letting her go and taking his wife's hand as they walked up to the front door.<p>

Karen took a deep breath as she pressed the door bell today she was going to meet her grandson. As mad as she still was at Nathan and Haley for leaving, now knowing why they had left most of her anger at them moved to her brother in law. Whom one of these days she was going to corner and have a little chat with; but that day wouldn't be today. Today she was going to have fun with her family. She had always known from the time they were kids that Nathan and Haley would end up together call it a hunch or something but something inside of her had always known it would be Nathan and Haley. Unfortunately that feeling had never told her that, dam freaking Dan 'Think-I-can-get-away-with-everything' Scott would stop her from going to their wedding or even seeing her grandson in the hospital right after he was born. The front door opening brought her out of her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Haley opened the door laughing she smiled at her in laws, welcoming them into the house while laughing at something Nathan said.<p>

"I swear Nathan if he catches a cold you will be looking after him." she yelled, all of them missed what Nathan said before walking outside.

"Sorry, come in mums in the kitchen, Nathan is outside at the barbecue, my incorrigible sister, her boyfriend and my son are in the pool Lilly you are welcome to join them if you are crazy enough. I do need to speak to you two before anything else though." said Haley Lilly pretty much knew what that conversation was about. She looked up at her parents who laughed and flicked their wrist at her letting her go. The eleven year old took off as her parents looked at their daughter in law.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear but I thought it better coming from me. Lilly has known where we have been for about three weeks. She's in my English class at school. Nathan and I were going to tell you sooner but- well we were rather nervous about how you would take the news, that's why it took us so long." said Haley Karen closed her eyes and nodded, she guessed after all this time it was only fitting that Lilly find them first. Although that wouldn't stop the conversation she was going to have with her daughter later tonight she however wouldn't call her on it now.

"Lucas and-

"Don't tell me, I wanna see, I want it to be a surprise. That's one of the things that bugged me for seven years who he would end up with. So please don't ruin it" said Haley Karen laughed and nodded wrapping her arm around the young women as the two of them walked further into the house with Keith coming in behind them. They came into the kitchen where Lydia was watching from the breakfast bar as Jamie pushed Lilly into the pool and quick thinking Lilly grabbed him taking him in with her. She chuckled before turning around.

"Do you want to call Jamie in?" she asked Haley looked out to her son who was having fun with his aunts and shook her head.

"We'll wait for Luke that way he meet you all at once. Besides he's having too much fun with Lilly and Quinn and I do want him to get to know you all if we call him in now he won't be happy." said Haley grabbing the kebabs she had been making and took them out to Nathan.

"Watch this" said Lydia to Karen pointing to their children. Karen watched as Haley placed the plate down beside Nathan who winked at her and lent over giving her a quick kiss. The couple was interrupted by their son running over to them. Haley bent down and picked the soaking wet little boy before rubbing her nose against his. Jamie rested his head on Haley's shoulder as she talked to Nathan who was laughing at something she had said before kissing her again. Haley this time winked at him before walking over to the pool and cheekily throwing Jamie in knowing it was deep enough and he was a strong enough swimmer for her to actually do it. The little boy came up laughing.

"Mama that was fun again, please!" he asked Haley laughed and shook her head.

"Maybe later Jimmy Jam, I have a few things to do fir- she never finished what she was saying as Nathan tackled his wife both of them falling into the pool an almightily splash coming up as both of them hit the water.

Keith couldn't help but laugh Nathan had to know his wife pretty well to know that he was safe to do that. He wouldn't dream of doing that to Karen at this time of the year. She was currently glaring at him for laughing. Deciding it was better to walk outside then stand there in a kitchen where his wife had easy access to countless numbers of knifes he walked out and stood beside the barbecue watching the food that Nathan had only a short time ago been cooking.

* * *

><p>Haley came up spluttering she was going to kill that husband if hers looking around she saw him with Jamie laughing at her till she started swimming over to him. He tried to get away but swimming in jeans was a lot harder then he thought it was and Haley being in a dress was having a easier time of catching up to him. Grabbing him by the shoulders she pushed him underwater screaming and laughing as he tickles her. Nathan came up wrapping his arms around Haley the rest of their family could see that they were lost in their own little world that at this present moment no one else existed to the young married couple in the centre of the pool.<p>

"I love you but you annoy the heck out of me you know that" said Haley running a hand through Nathans hair.

"You say the sweetest things to me Haley James" Haley laughed and swam over to the side pulling herself out of the water. She smiled as Nathan swam over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You pull me back in and you'll be sleeping in here tonight" she said resting her arms around his neck.

"Wouldn't think of it, we better go get changed before Luke gets here." Haley nodded and stood up then helped Nathan out of the pool.

* * *

><p>Lucas Scott laughed as he pulled up out the front of his little brothers house. Peyton looked over at him questioningly.<p>

"Trust Nathan to buy the big house, it's only he, Haley and James yet this house has to have like five rooms." Peyton could understand what Lucas was saying but they hadn't seen them in seven years they didn't know if Haley was expecting again or what had happened, they knew the basics that was all.

"Give them the benefit of the doubt ok" she said Lucas sighed and nodded as they walked up to the open front door. Looking around they waited till they heard someone laughing and saw Karen pass by.

"Mum!" Lucas called out Karen turned and frowned she could have sworn that they closed the door when they arrived half an hour ago, shrugging she smiled before beckoning her son inside. Shrugging Lucas walked in with Peyton coming in behind him. The couple walked inside and looked around both noticing that in the seven years since they had seen them Nathan and Haley had done very well for themselves. Walking into the kitchen they found Karen and Lydia laughing at the antics that were going on outside; Lilly and Jamie were sitting on Quinn and Clays shoulders trying to push each other off. Neither had been trying to hard they were having too much fun to actually take the game seriously.

"Where are Nathan and Haley?" Lucas asked. Lydia turned and smiled.

"Getting changed, Nathan thought it would be funny to push Haley into the pool and Haley Bob got her own back. So they are at the moment drying off they should be down soon. Oh and Peyton, Haley, may squeal when she sees you. She wouldn't let anyone tell her who Lucas was married to" Peyton laughed and nodded leave it to Haley to wonder if it were her or Brooke.

* * *

><p>Haley walked out the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom to find Nathan sitting on their bed in a new dry pair of jeans, he had yet to put another shirt on, and his hair was still slightly wet.<p>

"Mmm if we didn't have both our families down stairs" she said walking over to him and standing in-between his legs wrapping her arms his shoulders. Nathan laughed and looked up at her.

"There's always later. Jamie could go over to Quinn's or home with mum and dads spend the night with Lilly. He'd love that then we would have this whole house to ourselves" Haley smirked and kinked her eyebrow. She liked the way her husband thought and they hadn't had a night together just by themselves for months.

"I like the way you think Nathan Scott" she said kissing him and running her hands up and down his arms.

"But for now we better get down there. Mum and Karen are dying to officially meet Jamie and well Luke should be here soon" Nathan crinkled his nose and wrapped his arms around Haley's waist quickly pulling down onto their bed, a surprised yelp escaped from Haley before she started laughing.

"You are incorrigible you know that, and for that, you're going to have to come down shirtless." Said Haley getting up and grabbing his shirt before running out of their room; laughing as Nathan came thundering after her, trying to catch the edges of the skirt she now had on, it was one he and Jamie had bought for her for mother's day last year. Over it she wore a simple tank top that had HJS in capital letters running vertically down the right side on the front of it and Flying Machine tour dates on the back it wasn't a shirt she wore all the time, only around the house mainly but with Jamie in the pool it was better to go with a shirt she didn't mind getting dirty. Lucas looked up as Haley came running down the stairs she spotted him and ran to hide behind him as Nathan came down.

"Scott get your sexy lil ass back here" said Nathan looking around for her when he saw her he walked over trying to get around Lucas. Nathan smirked as he got around his big brother and grabbed his wife by the waist.

"My shirt Hales or I'll chuck you into the pool again." he said grinning at Peyton when Haley handed over the shirt he let his wife go and pulled the shirt over his head. The shirt was is old Stanford cardinal's team shirt that Nathan had worn to death a few years ago, but these days only pulled it out when he was spending the day with Jamie or when he had nothing to wear.

"Bit up yourself to wear a shirt with your initials on it don't you think foxy?" Peyton asked Haley spun around having known that voice anywhere she grinned before walking over and giving Peyton a hug.

"Ha! I told you Nathan Scott I know your brother better then you do, pay up babe" said Haley with one arm still around Peyton, Nathan sighed and then remembered his wallet was upstairs.

"You'll get it later." he said Haley mock glared at him before looking out the window to see Quinn fall into the pool and Jamie standing behind her laughing. Smiling she decided it was time for Jamie to meet the rest of his family that were here in Tree Hill. She lifted her arm away from Peyton and walked outside, capturing Jamie before he jumped into the pool.

"Jimmy Jam, you can come back you crazy boy, but mama and daddy want you to meet some people." she said lifting him up onto her hip. Walking inside Nathan smiled and walked over to them, wrapping his arm around Haley's shoulder.

"Jamie this is the rest of your family." said Haley

"That's aunt Quinn's and my mum." she said pointing to Lydia Jamie waved he was little weary of all these new people he had seen them in photos but meeting them all at once was a little daunting.

"And they are my mum and dad, the ugly one over there is your uncle Lucas he's Aunt Lilly's and my older brother, and beside him is your aunt Peyton." said Nathan Jamie nodded eyeing off each one of them he smiled slightly as Peyton waved at him.

"This is our son Jamie, meeting so many of you at once when he's only known you all from photos he's going to be a little weary of you. Give him a while and he'll warm up to you." said Haley.

"Ok I know this is very dorkish and very, auntish but I'm doing it to prove a point to Brooke." said Peyton taking out her Iphone a getting a photo of them.

"Send it to me my camera on my phone is playing up" said Karen Peyton nodded she had planned to anyway.

"Mama, can I go back now? Aunt Lilly was going to show me how to do a Cannibal" said Jamie Haley laughed and nodded. Letting him down and watching him run outside.

"And Bub its Cannon Ball" she called after him but Jamie hadn't heard her.

An hour later found the Scott's and James's sitting down to lunch. After much debate it was decided that they would all sit outside, Nathan and Haley had a decent sized outdoor setting. It could fit them all but after trying they discovered it would be easier for Jamie and Lilly to sit on the pool side chairs. Leaving the adults to sit at the table, for the next hour they all sat there talking and catching up. Over the last twenty four hours it had been all about Nathan and Haley. Now the young couple had their chance to find out what had been going here in Tree Hill for the last seven years. Peyton could see the question bubbling away in Haley's eyes she knew her friend and sister in law had more class then to blurt out her question till everyone one was seated. As it happened Haley herself was the last person who sat down having helped Jamie who was having trouble keeping his lunch on his plate. As soon as she sat down her focus turned to Peyton who couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok ask away," she said the other six people looked over at them confused it was Nathan who figured it out first, all he had to do was look at his wife to know what his sister in law was talking about he laughed and shook his head. When his parents brother and in laws looked at him strangely he looked over at Haley who smirked.

"We were a couple of hours outside Tree Hill when I pulled over; it was really early in the morning. I mean really early I'd been unsure of how you would all react and Hales said that we were a couple of days away from Savannah and only a couple of hours away from Tree Till, she also wanted to know who Luke ended up with, because we both knew it would be Peyton or Brooke." said Nathan, Peyton poked her tongue at Haley who poked her tongue back at her friend.

"So tell us, P Scott how did come to marry my best friend when we left he was dating Brooke and you were pretty serious with Jake" said Haley, Peyton smiled and linked her hand into Lucas's who kissed her knuckles. Nathan smiled it was nice to see his older brother so affectionate, he'd never seen that side of Lucas before, however most of his time back then as it was now was spent with Haley.

"It wasn't for a couple of years after; you and Nate left before Jake came out with the fact he had a daughter. Jenny, she was only a couple of months old when you left. I loved both of them so much and I still do Jake will always mean so much to me. But Jenny's mother came back wanting Jenny, and Jake had to leave. He actually lives in Savannah. We ah well we- Peyton looked over at Lucas who bit his lip.

"Lucas what is your problem! Seriously? First you and Brooke to Peyton now you and Peyton to Brooke? Is she still even talking to either of you?" Haley asked. Lucas sighed of course Haley would figure it out without either of them saying a word that was just Haley. It was one of the more annoying qualities his best friend possessed. He didn't know how Nathan put up with her all the time, but then again Lucas could never really remember a time where Haley had used this freakishly annoying talent of hers on her husband; maybe it was a best friend thing.

"Yes she does, she didn't at first but she got over it which is why I know she will get over whatever stupid anger she still holds onto with you two" said Peyton. The conversation flowed on from that, from how Lucas proposed to the wedding then onto how Quinn and Clay met. It wasn't till Jamie came over that they realized how long they had been talking. It was Peyton who first noticed him. She pointed to him and smiled as Haley pulled him into a hug.

"Mama" he said wiping his cheek where Haley had kissed him a couple of times leaving smudge marks where her lipstick had left kisses.

"Jamie, want me to show you how to get that off? Your grandma does it me all the time" asked Lucas Jamie thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"Can you and grandpa play basketball with me and aunt Lilly after, mama won't let us go back into the pool cos the lunch monster will get us," said Jamie Lucas laughed and nodded.

"I'm sure if you asked your grandpa he would, but first lets save your cheek" said Lucas heading inside with his nephew.

"Lunch monster?" Clay asked looking around Karen and Keith looked at confused as he did but then he noticed his girlfriend. Quinn couldn't wipe the smile off her face, the lunch monster was something their father had come up with when she and Haley were little and didn't quite grasp the wait half an hour after food concept.

"It was an explanation Jimmy came up with when these two and their sister Taylor were young, Haley was about three at the time, and we were on holidays and had just finished lunch. These two wanted to go swimming again and couldn't understand why they weren't aloud. So Jimmy pulled them aside and told them about the lunch monster who tried to steal their lunch from their tummies and the only way to stop him was to wait half an hour." said Lydia Haley smiled and winked at her mum who winked back at her. Lydia loved the fact that even though he was gone, Jimmy still had a profound influence on his baby girl's life. Every lesson he had taught her was now being handed down from Haley to her son.

"So what will it be grandpa?" Karen asked after watching the exchange between mother and daughter, she hopped one day she and Lilly could have a relationship like that.

"Looks like I'm playing basketball" said Keith getting up and placing a kiss on top of Karen's head, as he walked into the house.

* * *

><p>After everything had been cleared and plates had been washed off and placed in the dishwasher. The rest if the adults walked out the front where the basketball hoop was. Haley smiled and wrapped her arms around Nathan as she saw Keith pick up Jamie so he could dunk the basket ball into the hoop.<p>

"Really dad, he can shoot a ball into a ten foot hoop and he obviously got Haley's height gene, did you really need to do that?" Lucas asked his arm resting on Lilly's shoulder. Keith laughed and let Jamie down who ran over to Haley.

"Mama, did you see, grandpa and I won." he said Haley smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I did baby, looks like Uncle Lucas isn't going to win a Scott game anytime soon. However I think it's time that someone got out of his still damp clothes before he catches a cold." she said quickly grabbing him around the waist and holding him under one arm.

"Come on Lil I should have something that will fit you" she said Lilly gave the basket ball she was holding to Lucas shoving it a little too hard to ran after Haley.

"Gezz Lil anyone would have thought Nathan taught you to throw" he said the rest of them laughed as Nathan scoffed and rolled his eyes. Lucas looked over to his little brother and raised an eyebrow.

"Who was the one who left for seven years?" he asked Karen gasped wanting to slap her son they all knew the truth and she thought it was way too early to make jokes.

"Ok one Lilly could throw a ball at three and I seem to remember being the one who spent all day teaching her how to aim, and getting hit in nads for my efforts. Two do you think it wise to joke with mum right near you? And three dude you are so glad Haley didn't hear you" said Nathan grabbing the ball off his brother dribbling it a couple of times then making a free throw.

"I can't play professionally anymore because I hurt my back but I can still kick your ass old man" said Nathan Lucas chuckled before telling him to back up to where Quinn was then make the shot from there. Smirking Nathan dribbled the ball a couple of times then threw it.

"Nothing but net, sorry Luke, I'm going to see how Hales is going" he said before walking inside leaving Lucas to face the wrath of his mother who had started over towards him.  
>He flinched as Karen grabbed him by the ear it didn't pass him that Quinn, Clay, Lydia and even his own father and wife made a quick getaway into the house before they too were caught up in the wrath of Karen Scott at her eldest sons somewhat tasteless jab at his little brother. Karen and Lucas walked into the family room that was just off the kitchen, having an open plan house there weren't really many dividing walls.<p>

"I hear your getting in trouble again Luke, glad to see something's never change" said Haley from the kitchen where she was helping Jamie and Lilly make hot fudge Banana splits. He raised an eyebrow at his friend then poked his tongue at her. There would be plenty of time to get her back now that she and Nathan lived in Tree Hill.

* * *

><p>Six o'clock came around too early for all of them. No one was ready to call it a day yet, but Karen needed to talk to Lilly about keeping the secret of Nathan and Haley being back in town to herself. Lydia knew that Taylor would be dropping in on her way back to Charleston, so she needed to be there for when her second youngest daughter arrived. Quinn and Clay went back over to their house to finally get out of their damp clothes. Leaving Lucas, and Peyton they along with Nathan walked back inside to find Haley picking up a sleeping Jamie off the couch.<p>

"Someone had a big day" said Peyton Haley laughed and nodded her left hand rubbing concentric circles on his back to keep him from waking up.

"I'm just going to put him down" she said earlier she had changed him into his pyjamas knowing this would probably happen. Nathan walked over to her and kissed Jamie on the top of the head.

"Love you Jim Jam" he said as Haley started walking towards the stairs.

"Love you to daddy" came the quiet whisper from the exhausted five year old. As Haley made her way up stairs Nathan started unloading the dishwasher and put things away.

"Being a mum suites her" said Peyton now out of her trance of watching her friend look after her sleeping little boy. Nathan smiled and nodded.

"I won't lie the first couple of years were hard. Especially with Dan following us, every house we lived in every town we lived in. He found us. When we were in college he came to one of my training sessions. He threatened Jamie. I don't think my coach had ever seen me so mad. It took me ages to calm down and that was with Haley by my side." Lucas nodded he had seen what his uncle was capable of but he had never really believed it till yesterday now nothing his uncle did here surprised him. What he did to his little brother and sister in law was another thing. There would be a day that Dan Scott would get what was coming to him and he really hopped he was there to watch it. Getting up as Haley came back down he walked over and gave his best friend a hug.

"This was fun; we should do it more often but just us Scott kids no parentals or in laws." Haley nodded and kissed his cheek before walking over and giving Peyton a hug.

"Glad your back foxy" Haley laughed she missed all the nick names that Peyton used to give her.

"Glad to be back, now all I have to do is face Brooke" said Haley she wasn't looking forward to that at all. Peyton sighed and nodded both women knew just how hard that one was going to be. The two couples walked to the front door. Lucas and Peyton walked out as Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulder. They waved goodbye to their friends before closing the door and walking into the lounge room. Haley flopped on the lounge and rested her head into the crook of Nathans arm as he sat down. She was just as exhausted as Jamie but knew she'd never get to sleep this early.

"Today was a good day, I'm glad we came back Hales" said Nathan Haley snuggled into him more and looked up at him.

"I'm glad we came back too, did you see Jamie with your dad? Nathan no matter what happens with Dan no matter what he tries to do; moving back here was worth it, if only to see our son play a game he and his daddy love with his grandfather. I wish dad were alive he'd love Jamie. He'd spoilt him rotten." she said thinking about her dad always bought a tear to her eye.

"I know angel and Dan will get what's coming don't you worry about that." he said tilting her chin and kissing her softly.

"I love you Nathan"

"I love you too Hales"


	18. A Mother and Daughter

**A mother and Daughter Chapter 17**

**This is only a short chapter but never fear I have more ready! And for those of you wanting Hales/B Davis time it is coming up very soon! It will pretty much explain well a couple of things. For now this is only a tiny chapter one I thought was needed for a later chapter.**

* * *

><p>Karen Scott walked into her daughter's room, not long after they had arrived home from Nathan's she wanted to talk to her. Not yell not scold just talk, she found Lilly lying on her bed going over some of her homework. Sitting beside her Karen rested a hand on her daughters back.<p>

"You want to know why I didn't say anything?" the eleven year old asked looking up at her mother who smiled, Lilly sat up and closed the note book she had been writing in but left her text book open.

"I guess, well it wasn't to hurt you or dad or even Luke. I just wanted to get to know him, when they left I know I was little but I didn't understand why they left, dad was trying to help you, Lucas was helping their friends and I was just kinda left on my own. And well it has to be said mum you became a little obsessed with finding Nathan. It was all you thought about. I kind of became well invisible." said Lilly a tear rolled down Karen's cheek as she realized what her daughter was saying was true.

"It's not your fault mum. Its Uncle Dan's fault, he started it he killed Haley's dad, she didn't tell me everything but she said that he did something that made them Leave. Them leaving made you go kinda crazy. It also hurt a lot of people but it was all Uncle Dan he was the catalyst. I don't have to call him Uncle anymore do I? You and Dad always said it was a sign of respect but I don't respect him so..." Karen smiled and pulled Lilly into a hug. She couldn't believe that her eleven year old could be so insightful she was just like Lucas at that age. She however had a lot of Nathan in her too, she was the perfect mix of her brothers and Karen wasn't even sure if Lilly knew that. Today had shown her just how much Lilly had missed having her older brother in her life. As much as he had tried to be there for his baby sister, Lucas still saw Lilly as just that His baby sister. He had never really spent that much time with her when she was little, it had always been Nathan and Haley. So when they left, Karen now could see that just like the rest of them, there had been a whole made in her then young daughter's life. As Nathan had pointed out he had taught his baby sister a lot of things, not only to throw a ball, but he taught her to hi-five, how to do thumbs up so many things that were so small but at that point in Lilly's life caused a great whole in her life one at the time that a four year old Lilly wouldn't have understood at all.

"No honey you don't have to call him Uncle if you don't want to, but I want you to understand one thing, if he tries anything to you when you are out with Jamie at all, and you cannot get to Nathan, Haley or whomever you two are with I want you to run. Either to the Cafe or to Brooke's store ok. Run and don't look back because your uncle will stop at nothing to hurt your brother and Haley now they are back in town and telling everyone what he did. I don't want to keep you away from Nathan, he's your brother and he loves you so much. But I want you to stay safe." Said Karen Lilly nodded and smiled as her mother kissed the top of her head and got up leaving her to get back to her homework ready for Monday.


	19. The Things A Dan Would Do

**Ok first of OMG Joy all the awards, that woman can act. Her talent is totally underrated and these people should totally be ashamed of themselves for ever passing her up. I had my hand over my mouth trying not to scream the entire episode, that is when I wasn't laughing at Skills, Ha love Skills although I do love the fact that he was gonna man up. Xavier ticks me off, he's too creepy and totally up to something. Clay and Logan OH MY GOD I totally didn't see that coming at all, I usually pick up on these things right away, but totally fooled. I feels sorry for both of them. Clay is so great with Jamie and Lydia and the fact that he blocked out Logan for the last three years OMG I- sooo many feelings. DEB I love deb and soo glad she is back even if for only a little while. I love Deb and Haley's relationship when ever I watch old ones now I laugh and like You'll love each other soon enough. Ok Ok I think I have rambled on enough and you just want to get to reading I know I will leave it now. Oh for those of you bugging me to do some Brooke and Haley time it's coming up very soon. Like not the next chapter ( Which is Brooke and Jamie time) but the one after that and it will explain a few things I know you all want to know what happened but being the annoying writer I am as many questions that you get answered you will have new ones take their place some thing this chapter even :P ok go read my pretties just remember five Reviews unlocks an update. Or you have to wait a week till the next episode. **

* * *

><p><strong>Things a Dan would do Chapter 18<strong>

_**Flash back.**__  
>Sitting back in my newly furnished office I smiled, I had finally gotten rid of Hades. Unfortunately my stupid nephew was wrapped around her finger and had taken off with her. Nathan was far too talented to waste his time with someone so pathetic. However my equally as dim-witted brother loved that family just as much, they all did. Well I wasn't going to have any of that. I knew that after a certain amount of time Karen would start looking for them. Well Nathan I was going to make her hate the James family starting with Haley. Also seeing my nephew had clearly chosen Hades I was going to make them never want to come back.<em>

_But first things first, my darling sister in law, Karen would already be upset about Nathan leaving now to make it worse. Picking up my phone I dialled the house number. Karen as predictable as ever picked up right away. I listened with fake sympathy all the while the smile on my face growing. This was going to be easier then I thought._

_"Karen, Nathan had a bright future ahead of him, it had to all have been Haley's idea. The girl is smart but book smarts will only get you so far in life" I said knowing which buttons to press with my worried sister in law when she replied I knew I had won. A few minutes later we hung up. I was going to have so much fun with this._

* * *

><p>Dan Scott looked up as his brother walked into his office, ever since Nathan and Haley had returned there had been a permanent scowl on his face.<p>

"I never really pictured you being so evil Danny. I trusted you, with all three of my children and now I am finding out all this time you are the reason Nathan and Haley left town. Evie Edwards has had to live for seven years thinking her son killed someone and then shot himself. How and when did you become this monster?" Keith asked, getting up Dan walked around his desk.

"Nathan and Lucas could have been great, but they were being held back by Hades and that little-

"Be very careful in what you say Danny that is my daughter on law and grandson you are talking about" said Keith. Dan rolled his eyes.

"The only reason that Kid is here is because Nathan wouldn't listen to me" Keith bit his lip he was getting to that point where he would attack his little brother again.

_**Flash back**__._

_My hands clenched the wheel as I travelled down the high way. Heading toward Savannah the place my nephew and Hades had ended up. They clearly, hadn't taken my last warning seriously. So here I was heading back down there. This time I had found out Hades had gotten herself pregnant, I was sure it was Nathan's but I wasn't going to tell my nephew that I was going to try and convince him otherwise. That little whore wouldn't know what hit her._

_-_  
><em>I pulled up out front of the apartment block they lived in, knowing that in some way I would get Nathan to come home with me. Getting out of my car I headed over only to be stopped by my nephew coming up behind me.<em>

_"What are you doing here? We agreed to your little arrangement we don't go back or have contact with Tree Hill you leave us and Lilly, Peyton and Brooke alone." he said he had a basket ball under one arm and had quite clearly been down at the park training._

_"Things change, I know you think Hades is having your baby but really how can you be sure?" I asked the scowl on Nathan's face only made me smirk even more._

_"It's mine, I know Haley a lot better than you do Dan. Now leave us alone!" chuckling I watched him walk towards the apartment building._

_"You could have been great Nathan; get Hades to get rid of it and you still can be... But then again you were always the weaker son weren't you?" I asked the look in my nephews eyes told me that he wanted nothing more than to come over and beat the crap out of me he would have too, even I knew that if Hades hadn't come out and told him to leave it, that I wanted him to react. Stupid little girl I'd get her for this having a baby was her way of making sure Nathan never left._

* * *

><p>"You and I both know that, that kid would never have been born if Nathan hadn't been such a pussy and left" said Dan Keith folded his arms he wasn't going to give his little brother the satisfaction of knowing that he was getting to him. However Keith knew if Dan stayed on this path of abasing his family further he wouldn't hesitate in hurting his little brother at all.<p>

"As I recall Haley telling us they left because you threatened the life of one of their friends or my daughter. Which if you ever do again I will kill you." Dan smirked he'd heard that before from Nathan. Like father like son.

_**Flash back**_

_I jumped slightly at the sight of my nephew standing in the door way of my beach house. This was the closest he had been to Tree Hill in two years. I could also tell by the look on his face that he had figured out it was me._

_"You stay away from us. You hear me! We don't have contact with anyone and knowing you Dan you paid off someone to keep any news about us out of the any of the local news and any other form of media. You stay away from Haley, you stay away from me and you keep clear of Lilly, Peyton and Brooke you hear me! Dan you are nothing to us and the more you try and insert your self as the Villain in our lives the worse it's going to look when the truth comes out. And it will, I don't know when but it will and when it does I want to be there to see what mum does to you, or dad hell even Brooke will have ago at you." said Nathan I couldn't help but smile there was the Scott temper I knew both my nephews had inherited._

_"So the foetus ok?" I asked the smile on my face came through in the way I asked the question and that was the first time I got a glimpse of my nephew and the protective father he was going to be just like his own._

_"My son will never know you. Your dead to us and you'll be dead to him to. You died the same day Jimmy Edwards and Haley's dad did. And if I find out you did something to my friends or my little sister I will hunt you down and kill you. I would say if you hurt Haley but you'll never get the chance because if you come anywhere near her again and try anything like that again you won't have a chance to hide." I watched as he stormed out the front door slamming it. Although I knew then that whatever I did to get Nathan back wouldn't work. A small part of me couldn't help but be proud of him. He had finally after 18 years stood up to me like a man._


	20. James Lucas Scott

**Wow you guys are quick, my inbox was all of reviews when I woke up that's what I like to see. Ok so I have a question for you, and as usual Majority rules you have 24 hours ( So if you're an Aussie like me that will be 12pm Saturday and if you're American that will be 6 pm Friday West Coast time I went with the time in LA sorry I knew the time there) Do you want me to Add Logan in some how, ( by my guessing he is a year maybe less older then Sawyer so he would only be a baby, in the story ATM) But it is up to you. 24 hours Majority Rules so if you want yes and it turns out no that's your fault not mine. I might be the Author but you have full control over these things when asked. Next chapter Brooke and Naley! **

* * *

><p><strong>James Lucas Scott Chapter 19<strong>

Brooke Davis walked out of her store, it was a bright and sunny day and too much of a beautiful day to be stuck inside for the entirety of it. Looking up Main Street, she saw a little boy running towards her with Tree Hill Mayor Dan Scott not that far behind him. She frowned when the little boy hid behind her even with just a quick glance at him she could tell that he was scared of Dan, which Brooke really couldn't blame him. At the moment Dan Scott even looked menacing to her which was something she had never seen before, turning around she picked up the frightened little boy and walked back into her store, Brooke wasn't naïve she knew to lock it behind her. Walking over to the counter she sat the little boy down only to have him cling to her as Dan tried to open the door.

"Millie?" Brooke called the young women walked from out the back rather surprised in seeing her boss back so soon.

"Could you take him for a second?" She asked Millie nodded and took the little boy out the back as Brooke walked over to the door. She however was not foolish enough to unlock it.

"Let me in Brooke!" Dan all but screamed Brooke stepped back from the door and folded her arms.

"No, you clearly scared that little boy and I won't let you intimidate me. Leave Dan or I will call the police I don't care if you're the mayor you were seen running down Main Street chasing after a little boy who is clearly frightened of you who do you think they will believe?" Dan snarled and walked away, Brooke watched him for a minute before calling out to Millie that she could bring the little boy out again. She couldn't help but smile as Millie and the little boy walked out now in his hand a chocolate Millie had given him to calm him down, Brooke didn't know how effective that would be but it seemed to have worked.

"Come sit here. Now tell me your name" she said sitting down on the seat in the middle of her store.

"James Lucas Scott, but mama and daddy call me Jamie I'm five." He said holding up his hand to show how old he was Brooke smiled and laughed he was most certainly a cute kid that was for sure.

"Jamie why were you running down the street by yourself?" she asked

"My Aunt Lilly said that Grandma Karen told her if she saw that man run and she told me to do the same thing. He was arguing with my Grandpa Keith and daddy and I couldn't get to Grandma Karen so she told me to run here. So I did cos that man was scary" Brooke bit her lip it suddenly dawned on her that this was Haley's little boy how could it not be, Aunt Lilly, Grandma Karen. She knew Lucas and Peyton didn't have any kids so that left one Scott brother. Nathan. She wondered why no one had told her that, they were back in Tree Hill, well she could think of one reason and well she really couldn't blame Lucas or Peyton but why hadn't Haley come to see her? Did her friend hate her that much?

"Why are you mad at Mama?" Jamie asked Brooke looked down at him and looked confused how did he know this, why did he know this?

"I heard Mama, Daddy and Grandma talking about it. Daddy says mama loves you and Aunt Peyton and Aunt Lilly more the anything in the world, well not as much as me but he says its close" Brooke sighed she looked out the window for a minute till she felt Jamie tugging slightly on her shirt. Yeah he was most defiantly Haley's little boy.

"Aunt Lilly and Mama will be here soon so why are you mad at her?" he asked innocently.

"I guess because she hurt me. See I used to be one of your mum's best friends an-

"You still are we have heaps of pictures at home that have you, and mama and daddy in them. We had some of Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas but I spilt my drink on them and mama got mad, but not as mad as she did with Aunt Erin when she broke one of you and Mama in a glass frame. Mama was so mad she cried." Said Jamie Millie couldn't help but smile she had heard so many stories about Haley and none of them good but hearing them now from this little boy, there was a completely different side of her bosses friend that even Millie guessed her boss didn't know. Brooke went to say something when Lilly Scott turned up at the door, she waved and smiled. Behind her was Quinn James. Getting up Brooke walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"Hey Lil, come in" she said but the eleven year old stayed outside.

"Sorry I just gotta get Jamie Haley wants him home before she and Nathan get home. Sorry Brooke, come on Jamie Jam" she said Jamie nodded and got up.

"I hope you aren't mad at mama any more she loves you this much" he said spreading his arms out as far as they could go.

"and Daddy and I are the only others she loves that much, I gotta go now, bye Aunt Brooke" he said giving her a hug before running off with Lilly. Brooke smiled he had called her Aunt Brooke she liked the sound of that, he didn't even know her that well and he still called her his aunt. Turning around she saw the look on Millie's face.

"What?" she asked Millie held up her hands and laughed walking away.

"I think Jamie just showed you that maybe Haley isn't the bad guy after all" she called over her shoulder, Brooke folded her arms and looked out the window again maybe Millie and Jamie were right, maybe Haley still loved her like she had seven years ago.


	21. First Cut is The Deepest

**Oh you are all going to Hate for the chapter after this I know it. I'm gonna have so many people asking me why I did it, but alas that is one chapter away. For Now here it is the chapter you have all been waiting for Brooke AND NALEY!**

* * *

><p><strong>First cut is the deepest .<strong>**Chapter 20**  
>Brooke Davis looked up at the house that Haley and Nathan lived in. She had gotten the address out of Peyton who had been reluctant but had finally given in after Brooke incessant badgering of her. She was in two minds, she wanted to go off at them for leaving her, but she also wanted to find out why they had left. Biting her lip she pressed the door bell and stood back waiting. It was about a minute later that she heard someone running to answer the door. She heard it unlock but and was about to be open when she heard Karen.<p>

"Jamie ask who it is first," she said Brooke smiled as the little boy did as he was told and asked.

"Brooke, Jamie you spent the afternoon with me." she said the door was then flung open and a grinning Jamie stood in front of her. He took her hand and dragged her inside and through to the informal living room that was across from the kitchen.

"See the pictures I was telling you about" he said pointing to the photos that sat all over the wall unit that held the plasma TV in the middle of it.

Brooke looked at the photo frames to see that they were indeed filled with photos from when they were teenagers. The one that caught Brooke's eye was a handmade one. It was clear Jamie had made it but it was what was written in very neat hand writing that teachers had, was 'mummy and her bestest friend' in it was a photo and Haley and Brooke with their arms around each other laughing at the camera.

"I made it at day care back in California. Miss Emily did the writing." said Jamie running down the other end and grabbing another frame. He ran back and handed it to her Brooke frowned there wasn't anything in it.

"Uh Jamie there's nothing in this one." she said Jamie laughed and nodded.

"Mama says that is for you and me, she's saving it. Daddy got it for her when I was born. Mama says that if you forgive her that she wants to get a really nice one of us. But she always sad when she tells anyone, I asked her once and she says something's can't be forgiven." Brooke bit her lip as Karen came up to them.

"Jamie why don't you go grab the one in your room, to show Aunt Brooke?" Karen asked Jamie nodded and ran upstairs.

"Nathan and Haley will be home soon. They went out to dinner. Well I made them. They needed a date night, after this afternoon. Give them a chance Brooke" she said as Jamie came running the stairs. He came back out with a photo frame. He handed it to Brooke who had a look at it, she smiled it was the last photo she, Lucas, Nathan and Haley had gotten together. It was taken just after Haley and Nathan started dating and at the time she had been dating Lucas.

"Mama gave me this last year. She also gave me one with grandma and grandpa and Grandma Karen and Grandpa Keith. She said that her daddy was an angel and that he sent me to her cos he couldn't be with her. That's why my name is James just like grandpa," Brooke smiled and handed him the picture as the front door opened and Nathan and Haley came in, Brooke could hear Haley laughing at something and Nathan grumbling.

"I am not old" said Nathan Haley laughed and turned to look at him the hand that wasn't linked into his came up and rested on his cheek.

"No you're not, but Nathan she is a teenager. A young teenager anyone older than 20 is old to her. If it makes you feel better, the woman behind the bar was practically undressing you with her eyes. She gave you and the whole bar a great look down her top when you went to get me another drink." said Haley Nathan laughed so that was why Haley had got up and sat on his lap giving him a kiss that made him wish they were at home.

"Well that explains the kiss, not that I didn't enjoy it but you know my eyes don't wonder" he said Haley laughed and let go of his hand and wrapped both hands around his neck.

"That kiss was for her. I passed her coming back from the bathroom; she was talking to someone about getting you away from your sister. I look nothing like Lilly. And I made dam sure she knew that" she said before kissing him again, Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist getting lost in the kiss till he felt Jamie pulling on his jeans. Both Nathan and Haley looked down at their son who was used to his parents make out sessions.

"Isn't it past your bedtime mister?" Haley asked ruffling her son's hair.

"Grandma Karen and Aunt Brooke are in the kitchen" was Jamie's reply Haley looked up at Nathan a little worried about what their pissed off friend was doing here.

"Brooke?"

"Yep I was showing her our photos, the one in the frame I made at day care"  
>Haley smiled and bent down to pick him up. She rested him on her hip as they headed out to the kitchen. Karen smiled at her son and daughter in law.<p>

"Come on Jamie I'll tuck you in" she said taking her grandson from Haley. The three adults waved as he was taken away. Brooke looked over her friends, she noted that Haley's hand slipped into Nathan's and he gave it a squeeze. She guessed they were as nervous as she was.

"Look I know- both Haley and Brooke stopped and laugh. Brooke nodded towards Haley letting her speak first.

"I know how much I Hurt you and What I did sucked I know if you had left me at the mall I would have been angry too" said Haley. Brooke shook her head how could Haley think that's what she was mad at.

"I got over the mall sure I was angry for a while but that's not what really hurt Haley these did." said Brooke pulling out a pile of letters she handed them to Haley she walked over to the breakfast bar and sat down.  
><em><br>Dear Brooke,  
>I guess you know by now that I left and was able to talk Nathan into coming with me. You know I have thought about it and I really can't see where or how we became friends. I mean look at us we are two totally different people and yet we get along. So tell me something how is that?<br>Haley_

Haley looked up and at the ceiling she didn't want the tears forming in her eyes to fall. She looked over at Brook and sighed before taking another letter and opening it. _How could she think I wrote these? _She thought.

_Dear Brooke,_

_How is it someone with your street smarts can be so dumb? I mean just look at you, you start a business in Tree hill but you could do so much more if you left that stupid little town with all those close minded people. But then again you are just like them aren't you? Stupid and close minded so I guess you fit right in there. Tree Hill will never be a part of Nathan's or my life again. Even at a young age we could tell how ridicules it would be to stay shame the same can't be said about you._

_Haley_

"I didn't write that or anyone of these. I- I don't have that much hatred in my heart to ever say those things to Dan let alone you Brooke that wasn't me. Besides these are post marked in Texas I've never lived in Texas. I've been there once for a game for Nathan." said Haley getting up she walked over to a painting on the wall and lifted it off to reveal a wall safe opening it she took out a shoe box full of letters.

"I did write to you, I won't lie about that, because I did every month for seven years. We lost a lot of them in moving but I still have these ones because these ones...well have a read" said Haley handing the box over just like Haley had done Brooke opened the first letter.

_To my dearest Brookie,  
>I know you must be fuming, and thinking she stood me up for that dam boyfriend of hers. Yeah I know you pretty well Brooke Penelope Davis; I know how your mind works I've been your friend for too long to not know how it ticks. You and Luke are too easy. Trust me when I say this, this isn't what I wanted or how I wanted things to happen. By the time you read this if you ever do I really hope you know the truth. That I would never leave my best friend high and dry for some lame reason, you, Luke, Peyton and Nathan are my life and my world and I would do anything to protect any of you, and that's what had to be done. Please know that it has broken my heart just that little bit more with every mile I moved away from you. I have so much to tell you but I really can't think straight so I hope when you read this I am standing next to you. I love you Brookie monster always have always will.<em>

Hales

Brooke looked up with tears in her eyes. The wording let alone the writing in the two sets of letters was so different. The ones she received left her with nothing but anger. But this one this one made her heart break. Brooke watched as Haley sorted through the letters till she found one. It must have been important because Nathan had a smirk on his face from just from seeing the date. She took it from her friend and opened it.

_Brookie Chookie!  
>Guess what! My baby boy was born yesterday. A healthy baby boy named James after my father, Lucas well I don't need to tell you that one and obviously his last name is Scott. But the thing I really wanted to tell you was that I miss his godmother so much right now. Yep it's you if you hadn't caught onto that. It's kind of surreal I know tutor girl having a baby at 18, seriously who would have thought that? Not I. But I love him and his ten little perfect fingers and ten little perfect toes. Listen to me I sound like a total mum. Which I guess I am so that's gives me all the right to doesn't it? I know he was only born not twenty four hours ago but I love watching him and Nathan. Like now for example Nathan has James resting on his chest one hand on his back as he plays with his phone. God I love them both so much. Ok I know your thinking mush factory. But really I wish you could see this.<br>Well I have to go it's time for someone lunch. :) miss you every minute of every hour of every day like you wouldn't believe_

Hales.

Brooke looked up at her friend who nodded, tears started rolling down her face she got up and wrapped her arms around Haley. She couldn't believe someone had gone to all that trouble; of making her hate her best friend, but why? For what reason and what did they have to gain from it. Haley had never hurt anyone one, well anyone who didn't deserve it, she had bitch slapped a few people, and Brooke was sure that, things hadn't changed when it came to Haley slapping the people who really needed.

"Who would send me those then? Who could be that cruel?" she asked Nathan laughed it was the first time Brooke had heard her friend sound truly pissed off like he was shocked she didn't know who could have done this.

"Nathan I jus-

"I'm not mad at you Brooke; you had no reason to suspect anything. But I can pretty much guarantee that it was Dan who sent you those letters, if not him directly then he paid someone to do it. It doesn't surprise me really it has Dan Scott written all over it, let's just say it's one of the lesser things he has done to us in the last seven years" he said, Brooke watched as Haley moved from beside her to wrapping her arms around Nathan and kissing his shoulder. When he moved away from her and kissed the top of her head before telling her he just needed some time to think Haley nodded she knew as much and she expected it as well. Brooke watched sadly as Nathan walked out the back door.

"Is he going to be ok?" she asked Haley nodded.

"Yeah, it really shouldn't surprise us, that Dan did this but no matter what he is Nathan's family his own flesh and blood so he takes it to heart sometimes. Just think what you would do if someone in your family hurt someone you loved and then threatened to do it again. He just needs to process that's all" Brooke nodded Haley knew Nathan better than she did so she would take her word for it. The two of them headed over to the sofa and sat down talking about what had happened in their lives for the last seven years. When Karen came down she smiled and left without saying a word, Jamie was down for the night and it was nice for once that Brooke was actually laughing and with Haley in the room. The two friends were on the mend, as much as she knew that Lucas was Haley's best friend, no one could ever replace Brooke. She and Haley had always been there for each other when they were younger and now, now that wouldn't change. They had grown older and wiser, they also both knew what it was like to get their hearts broken not only by men but by friends and life. They were wiser for it, she knew that and in time they would come to know that too.

Haley looked up as Nathan came in he smiled and sat down beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Brooke smiled it was nice to see them like this, all Naley like. As she used to call them when they were teenagers, the three adults looked up as Jamie came running in.

"Mama he's gonna get me" he said curling up in the middle of Haley and Brooke.

"Who baby?" Haley asked playing with his hair it had always been something that had calmed him down.

"Dan he's gonna get me and he's not gonna let me come home" Haley sighed and looked back at Nathan who shook his head. Both of them didn't see Brooke pull Jamie into her lap wrapping him up in a hug till they turned back to him.

"Now Jamie I know for a fact your daddy would never let anyone near you unless he knew nothing was gonna happen to you, and you know what your Uncle Lucas and Grandpa Keith and Uncle Clay are just the same. Plus you have your mum, Aunt Lilly, Aunt Quinn, Aunt Peyton, Grandma Karen and I nothing is going to happen to my godson ok I won't let it." Said Brooke Jamie nodded and wrapped his arms around her as Brooke looked over at Haley who smiled and nodded. That was why Brooke was Jamie's godmother she knew how to calm anyone down from anything with only a few words that was also one of the many reasons why she was her best friend.

"Come on show me this room of yours before I go home" said Brooke Jamie nodded and got off her lap and waited to take her hand. Haley wiped a tear away from her eye as she watched her best friend walk off with her son. It was good to be home.


	22. Storms Breed Nothing Good

**PLEASE Don't kill me ok you'll see what I mean! Also Chapter 24 is being a stubborn but head and not fully forming I have several ways I want to go my muse just hasn't picked one yet the annoying thing. So if we get up there you might have to wait. But don't worry about that I have a couple of Other stories in the works and if that happens I will add one of them so you will not miss out on any of my creative genius LOL **

* * *

><p><strong>Storms breed Nothing Good Chapter 21<strong>

The last seventy two hours had been long and arduous, so it only seemed fitting that the following day Tree Hill had woken up to rain, it poured all day, never relenting and making it very hard for even the most seasoned person to concentrate on what they were doing. Haley had spent the day telling her classes to catch up on anything they were behind in. There was no point in her trying to teach over the pounding rain or the Thunder that had joined it half way through the day. Now she was just glad to be heading home. She had dropped Lilly off at the café and swapped her for Jamie who had been there with his Grandmother most of the afternoon. Now she was pulling into the garage, she jumped slightly as a clap of thunder rang out across the skies. She really hated storms.

Haley pressed the button on the remote to close the garage door before she unlocked the car doors, she didn't want Jamie to run out into the rain. He had a fascination with it that Haley herself couldn't understand. A few years back before all this mess, yes she would have done the same. But now, after all Dan had done and after all he had put Nathan and herself through, rain to her only ment bad things to come.

"Jamie baby why don't you go upstairs and play on your play station till dinner, I'll call you when it's ready" she said Jamie looked at her shocked she normally didn't let him play that long.

"Really?" he asked Haley nodded.

"Yeah baby, there's not a lot else you can do. Go I'm gonna find your dad" she said chuckling as Jamie took off he didn't have to be told twice. Walking through the house Haley found Nathan standing at the back doors that lead to the pool.

"I hate storms." She said walking over to him, Nathan chuckled and pulled her into his side, he knew that would be her response. She used to love them, when they first left; she would sit there for hours watching the lightening and how it came down in different ways. But one thing that they had come to learn was that the worst things always happened when it rain. His uncle had this uncanny ability to take something one of them loved and make them hate it. The first time he had tried to do something to them, had been through a storm. He had seen how freaked out that made Haley and ever since then had been doing something to them even if it wasn't him directly ever since then.

"We have to deal with him some time, and the longer we leave it Hales I hate to say it but the more time he has to plan something. Although I've no doubt in my mind that our mothers are planning something as well, I do not think I ever remember them talking as much as they do now. When I dropped Jamie off after school both of them were there; planning something, when I asked what they told me it was none of my business, your mum and mine that can't be good for anyone." He said Haley nodded she knew just how devious both women could be and whomever was on the other end of that plan would wish they'd never met the two women. Haley just hopped it wasn't them.

"You don't think it would be us do you? I only ask because you and I both know just how much both of them wanted to be there for our wedding. You don't think they would plan another one without telling us would you?" she asked Nathan shrugged it was a good question and he wouldn't put it past either woman to do such a thing.

"Lets just wait and see" he said.

Dan Scott walked through the quite streets of Tree Hill no one dared to come outside in this deluge, no one but him. He liked the rain he liked walking in it more then anything he liked how it allowed him to watch people without their knowing. He'd been doing it for years and the only people to ever catch him out where Nathan and Haley. He guessed that was because that had been more weary of him, more aware of what he was really like then the people here had been; but now they were back he and he had to deal with that some how. They had gone against the agreement, so now someone would have to pay. Lilly was far too protected; both Karen and Keith had an ever watchful eye now on their youngest. Peyton was protected by Lucas, and Dan still had the marks on his neck from where his nephew had held him. That left one Brooke Davis. She didn't live alone, her fiancé lived with her, however Dan knew that Julian Baker was currently out of town leaving Haley's best friend all by her self. Yes Brooke Davis, Hades would soon regret coming home when he was done with her.

There was nothing Haley loved more then spending time with her two Scott boys. However when she got to spend time with just Nathan she cherished those as well. Dinner had been done and the dishes were currently in the dishwasher. Jamie was back upstairs playing in his room. That left her with sometime to spend with her husband alone. Walking over she handed him a beer, before sitting down with her own glass of wine. Snuggling into his side she looked up at him. He was as handsome as ever, she always liked it when he had a little stubble on his face. Of course she loved clean shaven Nathan but there was something sexy in her opinion about him having a little bit of facial hair.

"What are you looking at you goof?" he asked tapping her nose as he put his beer down and wrapped both arms around her. Seven well eight if you include before they left, years they had been together. He still sometimes wondered what she saw in him she was vastly talented in many things, music and teaching to name a couple. He on the other hand his talent was basketball, something he couldn't even do professionally now.

"You and how amazingly handsome you are, I also know you Nathan Royal Scott I know what is circling that head of yours. You have more talents then Basketball, you are an amazing man, a wonderful father and husband. Also you care about your family and friends more then I think anyone of them realises. Most people here know that we left to save them. But I do not think they know just what you did to protect them. I really hope one day that they do; because they do deserve to know Nathan every single one of them." She said leaning up to kiss him. Their moment was interrupted but Haley's cell phone which was back on the breakfast bar.

"Hold that thought" she said getting up. Walking over she picked up her phone and noticed it was Brooke.

"hey Broo-

''HALEY! HEL- GET OFF ME DAARGHHH!" Nathan heard the ear piercing scream that came through Haley's self phone. He got up and was over by her side before she even registered he was there. Her cell phone fell to the floor as realisation came to her.

"Nathan what have we done?"


	23. How To Deal With A Dan

**I'm a couple of Days late yes I know, and you may all shoot me. I am having trouble writing chapter 24 I have several different ways I want tot go and I just don't know which one will make the story flow properly. As you now know why I haven't updated. you will know why I don't update as quickly after the next chapter :P If you want to see anything happen anything at all no matter how weird and wacky it is now is the time to tell me because you never know which Idea will spark my writing again. Ok now I have to rave about today's ep. OMG Joy in those boots I swear I was sitting there saying what are you up to now Brooke and when it was Haley I burst out laughing it was soooo Not Haley. Joy totally pulled it off I loved it. But it was just sooo not Haley, however I can see why she did it. It was the only way she was going to get Nathan back and she's willing to do anything to get him back. Working with Dan should tell us that much.  
>Billy had that beat down coming seriously I loved Dan's face it was like. I won't hit you for calling my daughter in law that, I'll just let her kick your ass. Tara really has to go she is pissing me off something argh. I love Chelsea Kane but I really can't stand Tara. As for Xavier someone should call Bitchtoria! She's sort him out right away. Ok I've raved enough oh one last thing Joy+those boots= LOVE! So jealous. Also if I can not get chapter 24 done win the next couple of days I have a few other OTH stories I'm working on that I will publish. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>How to Deal With a Dan Chapter 22 <strong>

The ambulance pulled into Tree Hill hospital, the doctors ready and waiting for the young woman who was in the back, as it pulled to a stop the doors were flung over and the gurney was pulled out doctors couldn't help but gasp at the state of the young woman before them before they set into action. A car pulling in behind the ambulance caught one young doctor's attention. He watched as a young man struggled to keep his wife from running over to them.

"Brooke! NO BROOKIE- NATHAN LET GO OF ME! YOUR UNCLE DID THIS LET GO OF ME" he saw her push her husband away and run after the doctors who went inside with the young woman who quite clearly to him meant a lot to her. He walked inside just before the guy not too much younger then himself. He could see how much he was beating himself up for some reason. Walking over to him he handed over a cup of coffee.

Nathan looked up and saw a young doctor handing him a cup of coffee. He took it with both hands and took a sip; Dan had gone too far this time. Nathan had warned him before but now, now he had gone too far.

"Family?" the young doctor asked Nathan nodded and looked up as Lucas and Peyton came running through the doors along with Karen and Keith.

"Nathan, we got a text from Haley it didn't make much sense. Something about Dan and Brooke" said Lucas all Nathan had to do was look up for them all to guess what happened.

"I'm gonna kill him" said Lucas as Haley walked out and straight over to Peyton. She knew it was not Nathan's fault or even, Lucas, Karen or Keith but she kept her distance more for that fact she didn't want to say something that she knew she would later regret.

"Hales is she ok, she's going to be ok right?" Peyton asked Haley nodded and closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I've never- Peyton hearing her scream like that. I- We should never have come back and none of this would have happened. Everyone would have been safe. I didn't even know she was engaged. They asked me who her fiancé was and I blanked I didn't know." Peyton pulled her friend into a hug and looked over at Karen and nodded towards the door Haley had just come through, Karen nodded and headed in.

"Hales it's ok, and to tell you the truth I really don't think it matters that you came back. Dan's been acting strange for a while now. Most people just seemed to ignore it. But there was just something that was off and I really couldn't place it. So Foxy don't beat yourself up and don't blame them. Keith and Dan are brothers by blood only, they do not have the same brotherly bond as Nathan and Lucas and Keith and Karen raised them to be men not cowards." Said Peyton, Haley looked up at her friend and nodded before walking over to Nathan.

Nathan stood up as Haley came over to him and sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on top of her head as he looked at his father and brother. Dan had to be dealt with and now. He was getting way to cocky thinking that no one was going to do anything and this was the last straw. All of them looked up as another frantic man came in.

"Julian she's ok, Karen is in with her now. She's ok she's ok" said Peyton walking over to him Julian nodded and sat down.

"I- I got home and the living room was trashed. I – I freaked out when I saw the blood. Who did this, was it Nathan or Haley I'll kill them if they did this" he said not knowing that Nathan and Haley were standing beside him. Nathan went to say something when Karen and a doctor came out.

"They're all family" she said the doctor nodded.

"Ms Davis is fine, she has a few cuts and bruise as well dislocated collarbone but she's fine. Her injuries are not as nearly as bad as we first thought. Who's Haley?" he asked looked around this caught Julian's attention he looked around till he spotted two people he didn't know.

"I am," said Haley looking up but not moving from Nathan's embrace, everyone could see how red her eyes were from crying.

"She wanted me to tell you to stop blaming yourself. In fact her actual words were I know you HJS stop it; Dan's a bully and a coward. I'd rather it me then Jamie or Lilly. She's awake but drowsy. One person at a time please" he said walking away. Julian went to go but Peyton and Lucas stopped him.

"Let go of me Lucas that's my fi-

"She'll send you right back out. She'll want to talk to Haley first. I know you're freaked out but she called Haley. Hales is my best friend but Haley and Brooke are best of best friends. Julian, she called Haley and Haley had to listen to her screaming, she had to listen to what Dan did. Dan is family whether we like it or not he'd related to us. Let her in first trust me." Said Lucas Julian nodded and watched as Haley walked back to into the room.

Brooke looked up as Haley walked in, she smiled and patted her bed Haley bit her lip as tears fell down her cheek and she slipped onto the bed resting her head on Brooke's good shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Brooke I-

"Shhh its ok you didn't do this Dan did. This… me being in here is all Dan it has nothing to do with you. It has to do with a man who is a coward. Ok Hales look at me" Brooke lifted her friends chin up and smiled as she was finally able to look into her friends brown eyes.

"I will kick your ass if you continue to blame yourself ok. I will kick it from here to New York and back. I might stop in on fashion week while I'm there, check out the hot male models" Haley laughed and looked up at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"I doubt Julian is it? Would like that very much, he looked like he wanted to kill Nathan and I" Brooke laughed and shook her head resting it on Haley's as they sat there talking about Julian till they saw him standing at the door. Brooke signalled him to come in and frowned as Haley went to get up.

"Where you going Scott?" she asked.

"Doctor said you could only have one visitor at a time." Said Haley wiping away the last vestige of tears she was glad that Brooke was ok she would never have forgiven herself if something had happened to her best friend.

"Screw them, my two favourite people need to meet each other and I don't want one of them killing the other. Because I really don't think Julian wants to meet an angry Jamie Scott. He is the child of Nathan and Haley Scott after all." Said Brooke Haley smiled and nodded, she did however get up and move to the other side so that Julian could give Brooke a hug without hurting her.

Dan Scott looked up and rolled his eyes, he knew Nathan would come after him, but Lucas, and Keith really? He had to deal with all of them. Well if he must. He got up and smiled at them as they walked into his office.

"You son of a bitch, I tol-

"Be careful what you say there Nathan she is your grandmother" said Dan knowing he was only adding fuel to an already red hot fire, when it came to family Nathan was always massively protective. The first punch however didn't come from his nephew but his brother. Dan looked up as Keith looked at his little brother with disgust how had he become this person had they really been raised by the same people?

"I told you five years ago that if you did anything like this again you would regret everything you had ever done do you remember that Dan? Remember the woman you hired to run Haley over? Do you remember what I told you if you ever hurt anyone of my family again? I said I would kill you, and I would make you feel everything you had put us through" said Nathan he went to grab for his uncle but his dad and brother stopped him pulling him out of the office both of them realising that Nathan probably wasn't in the best mind frame for this. Lucas wanted to kill him as well, but he also wanted to know what Nathan was talking about.

Dan touched his chin, as he watched his brother drag his youngest son away. He knew Keith would never let Nathan do anything as stupid as kill anyone. He stood there as Nathan was stuffed into the car that the three men had come in and they drove away.

"Things are just about to get interesting" he said packing up his desk, grabbing his briefcase he turned off his desk lamp and walked out of his office, locking the door. As he walked across the car park he began to whistle no one here would ever be brave enough to do anything to the mayor of Tree Hill. Dan had them all running scared. Throwing his keys up into the air he caught them as they came down and pressed the button to unlock his car as another came around the corner. Dan looked up but in the darkness and with the rain that was just starting again he couldn't see who was driving all he knew was that this person instead of slowing down was speeding up. His eyes widened as he realised they were not going to stop the next thing he knew he was flying up and over the hood of the car and lading on the pavement below. He lay there watching as the tires on what he could see was now a black car screeched and drove away leaving him laying there with nothing but an old street light flashing above him.


	24. ARRRRGH We Guard The Castle Scott

**A Sweet Chapter for you all, This chapter well lets make it story, is dedicated to my Grandpa who passed away in his sleep on Saturday morning. I love you Grandpa and I miss you already Lots of love hugs and kisses Your Girl Lauren.  
>Der Lauren you might actually want to add the chapter to the story... I was sitting her wondering...hmm I know I have had people review over night in the past WFT? I didn't add the chapter I left it in Doc Manager Der Lauren smart one dumb one! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AAARGH We Guard the Castle Scott! Chapter 23 <strong>

Quinn James walked into her sister's place she smiled at Jamie who as quietly as he could ran out to meet her. A mix of standing in the rain the other night too long and bad take out food, to save themselves from bad hospital food had resulted in Haley having a cold as well as food poisoning.

"Mama's asleep Shhh daddy said I had to make sure no one called out or he'd come down and bite their heads off" he said Quinn smiled and nodded Nathan had called her as back up for Jamie a lot of people would look at him and laugh, but with Quinn as his back up they would think twice about yelling out. She held up a board game she knew Jamie loved and it wasn't one that was going to be too loud for them to play.

"Cool. Come Daddy has me set up in the other living room" he said walking through the house Quinn followed till she walked into the formal living room. It was set up with everything the five year old would need so he wouldn't disturb his parents.

"Mama Hate's using pillows if she's sick. She says Daddy is the best Pillow when you're sick" he said plonking down on the bean bag. Quinn sat beside him and saw that he had a little monitor that showed him everyone that was coming up to the front door and walking around the house to the back. It was like his own little fortress.

"Jamie all this looks really cool. Got anywhere for me to sit?" She asked the five year old took a look around and with a few moves, he had her sitting on Haley's bean bag next to him. They set up the board game and were about to start playing when Jamie noticed Lydia walking up the drive way.

"I gotta tell daddy, he said if Grandma came over to tell him" said Jamie getting up and running up the stairs Quinn marvelled at how lightly he ran. He was obviously a seasoned pro at this. She got up and met her mother at the door. Knowing her mother well enough to know that she would think that she knew what was best for a sick Haley when infact that was Nathan. Lydia might have known what was best for a sick Haley when she was a kid but now that she was an adult that was Nathan.

"Hey mum, look I would let you but Jamie and I are under strict orders to detain you outside" she said as she heard Nathan coming down the stairs. She looked behind her as he walked out.

"Go help Jamie his lap's a little small for Hales" said Nathan laughing at the image of Jamie trying to take over what his father had been doing. Quinn nodded and smiled before walking inside.

Nathan smiled at Lydia but wouldn't let her pass him.

"Nathan I think I know what is best for my sick daughter, she is sick isn't she?" Lydia asked Nathan nodded and folded his arms she may have known what was best for Haley seven years ago but people change and he was about to prove that to her.

"I'll let you pass if you can tell me what her favourite soup is' he said knowing her answer would be chicken noodle with extra noodle and it had been until she had been pregnant with Jamie then she couldn't stand the smell of it, and she ate Pumpkin soup all through her pregnancy. It was now her favourite when she was sick, sure she still liked chicken noodle but only on cold nights when she needed something to warm her up and Nathan wasn't around.

"Chicken noodle with extra noodle" said Lydia trying to side step her son in law who smirked and beat her not letting her around him. They both looked up as Jamie came running outside.

"Jim Jam what's mama's favourite soup?" Nathan asked Jamie ran over to his grandmother and gave her a hug before looking over at his dad.

"Pumpkin soup, and when she's not sick it has to have cream cheese in it so she can make it creamy. And if your not home Chicken noodle with more noodle them soup cos she really doesn't like the taste of it but she loves the noodles," he said matter of factly like it was something that every one who knew Haley had to know. Nathan looked over at Lydia and smirked his mother in law sighed ok yes he had a point she didn't know what her daughter liked and disliked now she knew what teenage Haley liked.

"Daddy mama says you gotta get back to being her pillow or there will be no more sleepovers for me with anyone and I don't want that to happen I like my sleepovers I Aunt Erin used to do the best sleepovers I got to eat two scoops of Ice cream and stay up to eight thirty. But I wasn't meant to tell you so don't tell mama or Aunt Erin will tickle me and I don't want that either" said Jamie Lydia smiled and laughed at the fact that her grandson so innocently had without knowing just told his grandmother about his parents sex life.

"Ok, if you want to come in Lydia you'll have to stay down stairs with Jamie and Quinn." He said Lydia thought about it but decided she would leave her daughter to hang out with Jamie some more she could spend time with him another day.

Quinn came back down to find Jamie in is little office she had come to call it he was guarding the castle and this was his office. Sitting down beside him she looked over to see what he was doing. He noticed it was a picture of Haley and Brooke.

"You ok sport?" he asked Jamie nodded.

"Do you think mama and Aunt Brooke will be ok for my school show? Its next week and I want them to see what we've done. We had to learn about friends and that sometimes they make mistakes but we always forgive them. I want mama and Aunt Brooke to see it." He said looking up at his aunt. Quinn smiled he had a heart of gold this one just like his mum.

"Yeah I think they will be fine. Your Aunt Brooke will be home by then and you mum will be well again by then. Don't worry buddy they'll see it." She said pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"No one in the world expect maybe your dad loves you as much as your mum and Aunt Brooke do. Well maybe me, but they come a close second" she said Jamie laughed and looked up at her.

"Grandpa Keith says the same thing. But he says that Grandpa loves me the most cos he sent me to be with mum and you and Grandma cos he couldn't be so he wanted a little piece of heaven to be with you all" said Jamie Quinn held onto him tightly and knew the next time she saw Keith she would have to give him a hug or something because that was the sweetest thing she had ever heard.

"Ok back to our game" she said the two of them sat there for an hour playing before getting up and grabbing some lunch. They were coming back into sit down when they noticed that Julian was walking up the drive way. I don't know who that is" said Jamie. Quinn smiled and told him it was ok she knew who it was some one very special to Aunt Brooke that seemed to calm Jamie down. Getting up Quinn walked over to the front door and stepped out just as Julian went to ring the door bell.

"Hey Haley's sick and Nathan will kill you if you ring that bell, Haley's sleeping. Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked sighing Julian shook his head and told her he was only coming over because Brooke asked him to get to know Nathan and Haley but if they weren't up for visitors he would come back another say.

When Nathan and Haley came down to do something light for dinner they found Jamie and Quinn in the kitchen making fruit Salad, and singing to an old wiggles song that Jamie still loved.

"Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy fruit salaaaaad!" sung Jamie a little off key, he looked up as he saw his parents and covered his mouth thinking he had been too loud.

"Its ok baby I was awake what are you and Aunt Quinny doing?" she asked taking a seat in front of him at the breakfast bar. Jamie looked up and giggled as Quinn winked at him.

"ARRRGH pirate salad" he said keeping one eye closed. Nathan and Haley laughed and looked over a Quinn who winked at Haley before coming up behind Jamie.

"Capitan Jamie me thinks these two might be after our treasure" she said in her best pirate voice Haley couldn't help but chuckle at the antics of her sister and son. It looked like they had been having a fun afternoon. She looked up as Clay walked in he had a patch over one eye and was carrying a mini treasure chest.

"Capt'n me thinks I found more Treasure," he said stopping as he saw Nathan and Haley looking at him amused. Clay determined not to break the rules Quinn and Jamie had set him when he came over to see if Quinn was coming home for dinner.

"Prisoners Capt'n do they have to walk the plank?" he asked coming over and placing the small box that was painted like a treasure chest on the counter. Haley opened it and saw three ice creams she looked over at Jamie who was thinking of what to do with his parents. She hadn't seen him have this much fun in a while. He never had the crazy aunt and uncle anywhere else, well unless they counted Erin.

"They can stay but they don't get any of this treasure" said Jamie pointing to the box Nathan chuckled getting up he had to find their camera, he needed a photo of this. It was just too fun and too amusing not to document this not to mention it would give the rest of their family and friends something to beat when they had to look after Jamie. Finding it he walked back to see Haley making one of their spoons look like a shovel.

"Jamie, Quinn, Clay, Hales over here" he said the three Pirates and Haley looked over to him. All but Haley pulling faces. He laugh yeah he was totally keeping that one. The game went on with Nathan and Haley watching and some times joining in the fun. When Nathan noticed it was well past the little Pirates bed time he got up.

"Come on Pirate Jamie time for bed" he said Jamie giggled and looked over at Quinn who nodded, Jamie took Nathan's hand as Quinn and Clay came around for Haley. The five of them walked out into the formal living room to find that it had been transformed into a pirate ship.

"Ok when did you have time to do all this?" Nathan asked looking down at Jamie.

_**Flash back **_

_Jamie looked over at Quinn as the movie Peter Pan finished. He loved the lost boys but he also loved the Pirates. _

"_I think it would be cool to be a Pirate" he said Quinn nodded then she got an idea. Getting up she looked around and bit her lip yeah it could be done with a little creativity it could be done. _

"_why don't we be pirates? We could make this our ship. And for Dinner would come make Pirate salad" she said Jamie frowned he didn't know what Pirate salad was but it sounded fun._

"_OK" _

"It kind of snowballed from there." Said Quinn as she told Nathan and Haley how their living room had become a rather creative Pirate ship for their little Pirate. Haley had to hand it to her sister for finding out she was an Aunt not to long ago she was doing a really great job at it.

"Ok just for tonight though, ok tomorrow its back to normal Jamie ok Mr. Pirate" said Haley Jamie nodded before jumping up and down. He loved living next door to his aunt he loved living in Tree Hill sure he had to make new friends but he didn't get nights like this back in Savannah. Running over to his mother he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you mama, I like it here. I like Tree Hill" he said before climbing aboard his ship to sail off to Pirate dreams.

"I like it here to baby good night, see you in the morning my little Pirate" said Haley walking over and kissing the top of his head.


	25. Who is Erin Cunningham?

**Ok first...Dead... That's all I can say about Today's ep.  
>Second wow for a chapter that I thought was pretty Fluffy I got like two reviews WFT? Guy you've all been better then that...ok rant over Lastly this will be the last chapter for a while as I have to write the next one. I've been sick since Monday night (Aus time) so I haven't done it yet. Let me just tell you I would rather put up with my pain in the ass Up himself old 2IC then I would food poisoning and allergies which I am still trying to get over. So please stick with me while I try and get through all this crap going on at the moment. I'm also a little pissed that I couldn't go to my grandfathers funeral. I really wanted to go but being sick and then having to work on the only day I could get a flight back I had to miss out. So please stick around I have heaps of Idea's it's just getting the time with out distraction to sit down and write that I am having trouble getting. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Who Is Erin Cunningham? Chapter 24<strong>

Karen Scott had been day dreaming, imagining what life would have been like if she had been able to see her son get married and to be able to watch her grandson grow up. There had been no one in the Cafe and there wouldn't be for a while so she was free to daydream as much as she liked. The bell of the door rang out bringing her out of yet another day dream. She looked up as a woman she didn't know walked into the café. It was a quiet day, regulars came in at their usual times but apart from that Karen knew there wasn't anything special going on in town. So who this woman was and what she was doing her puzzled her.

"Can I help you?" she asked coming around the counter she folded her arms something she did out of habit now. She didn't trust new people, something she could thank Dan or she guessed.

"I know where your son Nathan is" said the woman not much older than Karen. She hadn't been in contact with Nathan and Haley recently having been working up in Vancouver for the past year.

"What about Nathan?" Karen asked. The woman sighed knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. But then again she knew more about Nathan and Haley's past then anyone she was about the only person they had really opened up to. She didn't get any of these lies they told everyone else she knew the truth, the real reason as to why they left Tree Hill. Most people they met they always said that their parents didn't want them to be together so they left to be together. She had seen right through that from the first time she met them.

"Nathan and Haley live in Savannah with their adorably cute son James, although he goes by Jamie. I know this isn't what you want to here but-

"Aunt ERIN!" Erin turned around to see Jamie walk in with whom she guessed was Haley's mother she could see Haley in her right away. However what was Jamie doing in Tree Hill? Shaking off the thought for a minute she caught Jamie as he jumped into her arms for a hug.

"Wow bub you go heavy and tall, how old are you now? Ten?" she asked Jamie laughed and shook his head. He loved seeing Erin she was the first person he could remember well the first aunt anyway even if she wasn't really his aunt.

"I'm five, what are you doing here? Does Mama know you're here? You know she's still kinda made about that photo frame" he said matter of factly. Erin laughed and shook her head, no Haley nor Nathan knew she was here; it had been a spur of the moment decision as she was moving from Stanford to work at NYU, and instead of flying cross country she had decided to drive. Mostly to see the town the young couple could not stop talking about when they attended Stanford.

"Nope, I thought I would surprise you all, did you like it?" she asked Jamie nodded and gave her another hug before looking over at his grandmothers who were looking at him rather shocked.

"Would you like to introduce your friend Jamie?" Karen asked knowing better then to try and take her grandson off someone she didn't know but he very clearly did.

"This is my aunt Erin she worked at the school mama and daddy went to in California. We used to have a lot of sleepovers," he said before turning to look at Erin.

"Aunt Quinn mama's sister beat you, we had a pirate sleepover the other night it was so much fun. We talked like them, and dressed like them, and ate like them too. Daddy had photo's I'll show you" he said Erin laughed and nodded putting him down as she saw the young man in question walk into the café .

Nathan stopped as he saw Erin who had been like a mother to both him and Haley back at Stanford standing there in the middle of the café, Jamie was standing in front of her grinning up at her while his mother, and mother in law were all looking at her strangely.

"Erin, how did? We haven't seen you in a year how did you know we'd be here" Nathan asked walking over and giving her a hug Erin smirked, same old Nathan. She looked down at Jamie and could see that the little boy resembled his father more now than when she had last seen him.

"I got a job at NYU and decided to drive cross country just so I could see this town and this café you and Haley talked so much about. Also to tell you mother where you were and why you were there but you clearly beat me" she said Nathan nodded.

"Yeah by a week I think maybe a little more than that but not much. Hales and I decided it was time to stop running. She will kill you by the way, not telling us you were coming." Erin laughed yes she knew Haley James Scott pretty well and the young woman was bound to get up her even just a little bit for not informing them of her impending trip. Although she knew that they were back home now she still thought of them as her own kids, she had watched then grow so much over their time at Stanford. She had also watch Jamie grow up. She still couldn't believe how big he had gotten as well.

Haley James Scott laughed at her sister in law as they walked down the block from where she had parked the car. Lilly was wildly explaining something that had happened in one of her other classes and Haley was having trouble believing that the teacher who taught that class would let that happen. But apparently it had and so here they were no longer teacher and student, but sisters laughing and talking about the events that had happened to them throughout the day. So busy were they that neither of them had really been paying any attention to what was going on around them. Haley opened the door of the café for Lilly who walked through; the eleven year old had turned around to keep eye contact with her older sister and as a result she ran into her other brother.

"Babe didn't anyone ever tell you not to block the door way?" Haley asked not seeing Erin who was being blocked by Nathan. When he moved however she squealed, startling both her mother and mother in law.

"Erin! What are you doing here, how was Vancouver? When did you get here? Why didn't you at least email me and tell me, I would have told you we were here" Haley asked giving the woman a tight hug and showing the rest of their family that was in the café just how much this woman meant to all three of them. Karen looked over at Lydia and could tell she was thinking the same thing. Both were not sure how much they liked the fact that their children and grandchild treated this woman like family, this woman who knew more about what Nathan and Haley had been up to in the past seven years.

"I will explain all that later, right now I really want to see if I'm correct, you girlie have told me so much about these people I feel like I know them. Now I want to see how well I do." She said moving with Nathan, Haley and Jamie to a table and sitting down she pulled Jamie onto her lap, the five year old was all to pleased to stay there even with his cool aunt Lilly in the café.

"Ok those two must be your mothers, Karen and Lydia, I knew the moment I saw your mother Haley, I could really see a lot of you in her. That right there has to be your little sister Nathan, Lilly wasn't it?" she asked the more she spoke and the more Karen watched her the less she like this woman. It was like she had taken their place, Jamie wasn't instantly running away with Lilly, Haley didn't wrap her arms around Nathan knowing that, now was about the only time they would get to themselves, while they talked to their mothers about different things that were happening in their small town. It was like they were back in their own little world and the rest of them were on limited day passes.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave, we're closing early" she said Nathan and Haley looked at Karen strangely wondering what had gotten into her it wasn't like her to close early. She hadn't when Nathan had come in with a split lip when they were 9, and she didn't close last week when Dan had come in looking for trouble causing a fight outside the cafe and had Jamie running off to Brooke's store. There was only one reason Nathan could think of that she said this, and that was Jealousy. His mother was jealous of Erin someone who, under different circumstance he knew the two of them would get along very well.

"Nathan could you please take your sister home, your father should be there soon" Nathan knew his theory was correct when she punctuated the words sister and father. Getting up he walked over to her wrapping his arm around her to let her know she still mattered to him, more than anything in the world.

"Are you really closing early or are you threatened by the fact that Erin knows more about Haley, Jamie and I and the past seven years then you do?" he asked Karen looked away from her son she should have known that Nathan would have seen right through what she was trying to do.

"Karen, I know what it's like to have children and not see them. My own daughter is just younger then Haley and Nathan. I haven't seen or spoken to her in ten years, and unlike your children who had no choice in the matter my daughter does. She chooses not to, because I left her father when he cheated on me. I took the blame because Gabby loves her dad more than anything in the world she idolizes him. So I took all the hate and blame so her image of her father wouldn't be ruined. I helped Haley and Nathan because I heard about them when they first got accepted to Stanford. It took a while for either of them to open up to me, when they did all they spoke about when it wasn't Jamie was this town and the people they left behind. I felt I knew all of you so well and I have never met any of you before, these two love this town, and all of you in ways I don't even know how to begin to describe. Their love for each other, Jamie and all of you is endless. I do apologize if it seems I have stepped on your toes." Said Erin sliding Jamie off her lap she got up, and grabbed a card out of her bag.

"I'm staying here if you want to see me" she said handing Haley the card she kissed Jamie on the top of the head before walking out. Haley looked over at her mother who shrugged as much as she agreed with what Karen was thinking she knew that after all Dan had done to her daughter for Haley to open up to someone the way she had done with Erin meant that both she and Nathan trusted her implicitly and as much as it hurt to know that. She knew her daughter and knew that no one would ever take her place in Haley's heart. Haley then looked over to Jamie who she knew wouldn't quite understand what was going on Erin had always been there for them even after they left Stanford, Jamie loved her to bits, just as much as he loved anyone of his aunt and uncles here. She knew the look on his face and what was about to come, she could have stopped him but she didn't it was something she thought her mother in law should hear.

"I HATE YOU! AUNT ERIN DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! SHE WAS THERE FOR MAMA WHEN YOU AND GRANDMA COULDN'T BE!" he yelled before running out after Erin. Getting up Haley looked over at her husband and knew that, even though things had been going smoothly with their move back to Tree Hill They both knew something like this was bound to happen. Mixing their family and friends of the last seven years with the family and friends they had here was always going to be a little hard on everyone especially on Jamie.

Karen watched as Jamie ran out and Haley chased after him, she had never expected those words to come out of her cute little Grandson; they were so spiteful and full of hurt. She didn't know that someone so cute could ever be like that; sure Lilly had been like that a few times over the years when she didn't get something she wanted but she never thought that would happen with Jamie not her grandson, he had always been so happy to see her.

Erin was almost to her car when she heard Jamie behind her turning around she saw him running toward her tears rolling down his cheeks, bending down she caught him as he raced into her. She then noticed Haley coming out after him.

"Jam box, I love you bub you know that but-

"I hate her, she – she hurt you- I hate her" he said trying to wipe the tears that were rolling down his cheeks away. Wrapping him up in a hug Erin picked him up and placed him on the hood of her car.

"You listen to me James Lucas Scott if I ever hear you say you hate your grandmother again, I will wash your mouth out with soap...again. Do you hear me? She is your grandma and she only just got your mummy and daddy back, and she is only just getting to know her dashingly handsome grandson. If you were my grandson I'd be jealous too. But that is still no reason for you to be angry at her ok. Also I know for a fact your mother tells you all the time not to hate people it's not very nice and hating family is really bad. Now I want to see that little gentleman I know you can be by marching back in there and telling your Grandma how sorry you are for saying that." She said when Jamie shook his head and folded his arms she gave him a stern look.

"No, she's mean. She told you to leave and I only got you back now." He said looking up at her with tears in his eyes. Erin sighed and wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek as Haley came over to them. She wrapped an arm around Erin who smiled at her and wrapped her arm around Haley.

"Jamie I think you should go and say sorry to your grandma Karen" she said Jamie shook his head and looked down at his knee's poking an invisible spot over and over again.

Lydia James looked out the window watching her daughter, Grandson and her daughters friend as they talked she could tell that Haley and this Erin women were very close as they had an arm wrapped around each other. Looking up she smiled as Nathan came to stand beside her.

"I remember when Hales and Brooke used to stand like that all time. It drove me nuts because it was normally when they were ganging up on me for something. Don't think for a second she ever replaced you in her heart. Haley has a massive heart and Jamie's is just as big. But just like Hales and I Jamie is very protective of his family and to him, Erin is family and for many years the only family he knew in person." He said Lydia laughed and nodded Haley had always and would always defend her family to no end, and it seemed Jamie had gotten the same trait from his mother. Walking back to his own mother Nathan waited for her to say something anything. When she didn't he rolled his eyes.

"Erin used to baby sit for us when Haley and I both had classes, she did it for nothing we tried to pay her but she didn't want anything she would always tell us to put it towards, rent or food or spoiling Jamie when we could. Mum Erin means the world to Haley, Jamie and I because without her College for both Haley and I by ourselves with an infant would have been impossible. Everything Dan put us through Erin was there to help pick up the pieces. She would take Jamie for the night so that Haley and I could study for finals or over breaks some nights so Haley and I could actually act our age and go out and have a good time without having to worry about him. She's been everything to us and even more when Dan tried to get Jamie taken away from us. She took on the role that should have been you, Lydia and Dad but she flat out refused to let Jamie call her grandma. It was always Aunt Erin. She had known this whole time that one day you would be back in our lives and that, one day we wouldn't need her as much anymore and she still did everything she could for us." He said however his mother said nothing.

Nathan pinched the top of his nose he knew that his mother had said and done what she did only because she felt threatened but there was no way for him to explain that to Jamie in a way he would understand. Erin for the first couple of years of his life was the only family Jamie knew. It was his mother, father and Aunt Erin and just like his mother Jamie jumped to defend anyone of his family when they were being attacked even if it was by his own family. He looked up as Haley walked back in and over to him wrapping an arm around him just like she had with Erin but unlike then, she slipped her hand into his back pocket.

"Jamie's going to hang out with Erin for a while back home. Cool off a bit probably show her his room and how cool his Aunt Quinn is for having a pirate sleepover, and probably talk her ear off about how much he loves his aunt Lilly" She said Winking at Lilly who smiled.

"He may have gotten my height but he defiantly has the Scott stubbornness" she said Nathan smiled and kissed the top of her head. He knew Erin pretty well and she could talk Jamie into or out of anything. They would give both of them some time together and Erin would talk Jamie round.

"I just- she knows so much about you, stuff that only a mother should know" said Karen

"Yeah I know. But Karen that doesn't mean we love you anyless. Erin is a godsend really she is, but she knows that if we could go back and change what happed and have you, or Keith or mum hell even dad there with us helping us we'd do it in a heartbeat. She's been entirely selfless knowing that we have parents of our own and that as much as we look to her as family she will never be. It was Erin who talked us into coming back. Well more threatened us. The last time we saw her, she told me if you both don't get your buts into gear and tell that family of yours what really happened I will. I'll also have a lovely chat with Dan seeing as last time we met it wasn't so pleasant. We've known Erin long enough to take her threats seriously. She only does it out of love she knew how much we loved and missed you and she wanted to see Dan pay. He's as big a pain in her ass as he is in all of ours" said Haley. She looked up at Nathan who knew his mother would have to spend some time thinking over what they had said. For now they were going to enjoy the time they had alone together. Jamie would come around eventually as much as they wished this to be the last bump in the road, they knew they were only dreaming, with Dan Scott around there was sure to be more drama.


	26. So This Is Tree Hill

**Ok first off, this chapter changed so many times in to what I wanted it to be that it took me longer to write then normal. Along with the fact that I just totally got distracted by everything this week so, that is why it took a while to get to you. I am hoping that the next chapter, totally around Dan will get to you at a much more quicker pace. Speaking of Dan. O.M.G Yesterday episode was totally AWESOME seriously I- well I still have no words and I've watched it three times in the space of 12 hours. Yes about the only perk of living in Aus is that it's on in the afternoon online so I had the whole afternoon to watch it as many times as I wanted, and I did just that. Paul Johansson was just Flawless seriously his entire performance had me on the verge of tears. It was Jackson**** however and his I know I'm meant to be strong but I don't want you to go, that had me bawling like a baby. Also if you could have you should have seen my dad when I saw Keith come on Screen the first time. His face I'm sure was priceless I wouldn't know though I was too busy watching Keith and Dan. Joe Davola who directed the episode did an AMAZING JOB! **

**Now to a couple of Shout outs:**

**CoachMom: I love GG, I'm a Java Junkie always, but I totally didn't consciously pick up on the Mia vibe that Erin has till you said it, see it's always in the back of my mind just wanting to come out eve if I don't know it. I am sooo trying to work a few of my Fave lines in, so you'll just have to keep an eye out for them. I know one and who will say it I just have to find the right time in the story to have it and, to have it make sense.  
><strong>

**GottaluvNaley: There is a little scene I have planed for the next chapter that carries on from this chapter that I think you will like. also I know you'll like what Karen does at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>So This Is Tree Hill Chapter 25<strong>

It was Lucas who saw the bright red sports car zoom past him first thing the following morning. He had been on his way to the river court to meet Nathan. He took the headphone out of his ear and watched as the car screeched around the corner rolling his eyes he went back to what he was doing. As he came to the River Court he saw Nathan already shooting hoops.

"Some people have more money then brains," he said Nathan looked over at his brother as he took the shot nothing but net. He went to ask what Lucas was talking about when the red sports car drove almost onto the court. The door opened and a young man stood up and grinned at Nathan.

"Nate! Dude you never invited me to the house warming party. So get in loser we're going drinking!" Lucas looked over at Nathan who was smirking and shaking his head. Chance Xavier he, well he was a bit of a tool Nathan couldn't deny that but he was a good well sometimes good guy, he was what you got when you were raised by two people like his uncle Dan.

"You'll find that Haley was in charge of inviting people and she only invited family. Chance you know that Haley can't stand you" Lucas wasn't surprised there, Haley wasn't critical of people but well she had a short fuse for people like the guy in front of him.  
>The young man laughed before grabbing the ball off Lucas he lined up, shot and swoosh nothing but net. Chance noticed that Lucas was far from impressed shrugging he turned his attention back to Nathan, what his friend saw in this place he wouldn't know. But the little woman had him whipped.<p>

"So how bout it? For old time's sake?" he asked Nathan looked at Lucas who nodded and let his little brother go. Shaking his head Lucas watched Nathan get into the car as it sped away. Pulling out his cell phone Lucas hit Haley's speed dial and smirked as he heard his sister in law yell at her son to stop what he was doing.

"Hey Luke what's up?" she asked she knew Nathan was meeting him for a game of one on one just the two of them and Jamie had been taring around the house since.

"Uh just a heads up Hales some guy named Chance turned up and he and Nathan have gone for drinks I guess why someone would want to drink at nine on a Saturday morning is beyond me." Lucas heard her swear and he guessed that Nathan was right Haley didn't like this guy very much at all after a quick goodbye he hung up and decided it was too a nice a morning to waste so he decided to shoot hoops by himself.

-  
>Haley looked over at her mother and Erin who had been talking, Lydia unlike Karen embraced Erin she was a source of information about the young family one that she didn't have to go all over the country to find. Both women were looking at her strangely. It wasn't like Haley to swear often at all both women knew that.<p>

"That was Luke, it seems Chance has found Nathan" she said Erin groaned Chance Xavier was a pain in the Ass he had been in the same class as Nathan and Haley back at Stanford and he had been on the same team as Nathan. Chance wasn't the brightest tool in the tool box. He got into Stanford purely because his whole family had attended and his parents had bought his place, both in the school and on the team. Nathan was about the only person Erin knew who could stand him. He said that the obnoxiousness was just a facade but he was about the only person who thought that. To everyone else including Nathan's own wife; he was a spoilt little rich kid who got everything.

"How did he even find you?" Erin asked as far as she knew Nathan hadn't seen or heard from Chance in almost three years. Back then Chance played a big part in Dan's sick and twisted idea of a game. He had almost cost Nathan and Haley, Jamie it was Dan's plan for the young couple to have their young son taken away from them by child protective services. Erin had been the only reason Jamie had been raised by his parents. She had stepped up to bat for them proving as an invaluable character witness for both of them. The case had been thrown out of court before Dan had even arrived in California, it was then that a target had been placed on Erin's back and she became a pawn in Dan Scott's sick and twisted game.

"Chance is a freaking bloodhound when it comes to Nathan. Last time he found us Nathan kicked him out, he was still pissed off that Chance had helped Dan. Which is why I want to know why my husband has taken off with him" said Haley biting her lip and thinking about why Nathan would willingly go with the irritating young man.

-  
>Nathan looked over at his so called friend; he hadn't forgotten what Chance had done, almost costing he and Haley Jamie. The stupid twit beside him hadn't even understood why Nathan had been so mad at him. What Chance didn't know was that Nathan would never forgive him. Something's you just can't forgive; as much as you want to. Something's just can't be forgiven and almost losing all parental rights to Jamie, Nathan had never forgotten that.<p>

Sure he made it seem like it was all water under the bridge, but really he was only setting up his "friend" for a fall. The only place in town to drink was Tric. A place his mother owned with her best friend. Deb Lee ran Tric most of the time while Karen took care of the cafe. But after her little performance yesterday, Nathan knew that Karen would have to vent and the only person who hadn't been there was Deb so that would be the person she would go to. Also Nathan knew from his little sister that Deb had sided with Karen with almost everything in the last seven years so why would now be any different?

"Where's a good place to drink in this dinky little town, I gotta say I don't see you as a "little town" kinda guy dude" said Chance if he had looked over at his friend he would have seen Nathan roll his eyes no matter how many times he had been told Chance always conveniently forgot that Nathan and Haley grew up in Tree Hill and that they always wanted to come back here.

"Turn here" said Nathan it was the first thing he had said since answering Chance's question at the River Court. Chance sighed and turned he grinned as he saw the sign for Tric come up in front of him.

"Ok, no way seriously? The Tric dude I've heard stories about this place. The owners are hot, a friend of mine says the dark haired one is feisty" Chance looked over at Nathan who thumped him in the arm.

"That's my mum you dick head, come on let's get this over with, the less time I spend with you the less time I spend in the dog house with Hales" Nathan got out of the car slamming the door and heading over to the stairs. Chance ran up behind him and grinned when Nathan opened the door. He had a few friends who had played this place and they all seemed to like it. Walking in he looked around, yeah he could see why Nathan moved the little woman here, although he'd never call Haley that to Nathan's face he'd likely thump his face like the time he cracked onto Haley back in their freshman year in college.

_-Flashback-_  
><em>It was the end of the first training session, Chance Xavier walked out of the dressing room and saw a young woman sitting on the bleachers near him. She had a book resting on her lap as she chewed on the end of a pen.<em>

_"God loves me" he said looking up at the ceiling before walking over. He came up beside her and sat down, too wrapped up in actually getting in her pants he didn't notice the wedding band or the toddler sitting next to her playing with a small basketball._

_"Hey honey if you were a booger I'd pick you first" he grinned and cocked an eyebrow as she looked up._

_"You really expected that to work? My 18 month old could do better then that and all he can say is ball. For another my husband happens to be standing behind you" Chance laughed he'd heard a few things for girls to get rid of him but a kid and a husband at 18 yeah right._

_"Nice try baby, but really is your dad a fire fighter cos really baby your on fire" he didn't see fist before it was too late and had connected with his jaw. Looking up after everything stopped spinning he saw the chick he was trying to hit on standing in the arms of one of his team mates. Nathan it he remembered correctly, he also noticed a kid in her arms so she wasn't lying about that._

_"Hey fare game dude I was here first!" Chance got up and noticed the fowl look on Nathan's face. Yeah he hadn't seen that look in a while actually it was the last time he'd hit on someone that he'd seen it how was he to know she was seeing someone, but geez that chick's girlfriend could hit hard._

_"Hey dude, stop hitting on my wife." said Nathan Chance watched as she rested her head on Nathan's chest and stroke the little boys head. Holding up his hands chance walked away._

_Dam why is it all the smart hot ones are taken? He thought._  
><em>-End-<em>

Nathan walked over to the bar where his mother and her friend were talking.

"You're not still going on about Erin are you? Mum you have an amazing opportunity here. Erin has had insight into our lives like no one else, she is the only person who knows everything, has been there for everything the only things she wasn't there for was that first year and a half apart from that she has been in our lives ever since. If there is one person who can give you a different perspective on our lives Erin is it. Lydia jumped at the chance, why won't you? Speaking of chance, this is a college buddy of mine. Chance Xavier" said Nathan, Chance stepped forward and smiled his mega watt smile if he knew that Nathan was using him as a way for his mother to finally accept Erin he probably would have thought twice about coming inside but, Chance didn't pick up on things like that, until it was too late.

"Nice to meet you Chance, what a strange name, sorry I don't mean to offend you I just you don't hear names like that around here much" said Karen Chance was too busy checking both women out to even actually care what they were saying Nathan noticing this rolled his eyes, he was gonna let the guy have a drink first but the last time he'd seen Chance eye someone off like that had been Haley.

"Chance that's my mum stop it" he said when Karen waved Nathan off as if to say the young man in front of her was harmless Nathan took that as his in.

"So you're willing to let a total dumbass ogle over you, a dumbass who almost got your grandson taken away from his parents but Erin who is really the only reason Haley and I got to keep Jamie you have a problem with? Ok mum that makes total sense" said Nathan shaking his head and walking towards the door. He looked up as Peyton walked in; she smiled at her brother in law till she noticed the young man behind Nathan and how his jaw dropped. He looked like one of those pathetic guys she had seen in LA, guys that drooled over anything that basically had a heart beat.

"Baby if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put you between F. C. and K" he said completely ignoring Karen and Deb now that a younger woman had walked in. Peyton had to hold back a laugh she had heard some pretty bad pick up lines but wow, and from the look on Nathan's face and how he was rolling his eyes. This guy was full of them.

"Friend of yours Nate?" she asked laughing as Nathan gave her a look that said he used to be. Pushing past Chance she walked towards her office that sat on the other side of Tric behind a massive door that said Red Bedroom Records. Chance looked over at Nathan and grinned.

"She was hot!" shaking his head, Nathan knew Chance was never going to change, he would chase after anything in a skirt well anything with breasts really. Because it was a well known fact that Chance Xavier hit on women where ever he went, it didn't matter if they were married, straight, gay or bi if they were of the opposite sex they were fare game according to Chance.

"Ok first of all why do you constantly have to hit on every female you see? Really are you that desperate? Secondly Peyton is married, to my big brother so now you've hit most of the women in my family. My wife, mother and one of my sister's in law. And no I will not introduce you to the others. Two don't live in town, one does and she lives with her boyfriend. It's really time you stopped looking in the Scott family for a girlfriend Chance you're not gonna find one." Chance looked over at his friend; out of the two of them Nathan had changed the most. Sure he'd always been the more responsible one if you could call having a kid and getting married at 17 responsible. But this, this was a Nathan he didn't know and kind of didn't like. They were young men they should be out having fun. But no Nathan had settled down he had a wife, and a five year old and he was only twenty three.

"You've changed man you're no fun anymore, you used to do crazy shit as well" said Chance and it was true when Nathan could get rid of the old ball and chain they had, had some fun back at Stanford.

"It's called growing up, Chance try it sometime. I swear my little sister acts older then you sometimes" when Nathan saw the look on Chances face he sighed.

"Dude she's eleven! As for the "Fun Stuff" yeah I still have fun, I was hanging out with my brother till you decided to turn up. You really thought you could help my twisted uncle in his sick game and I'd still be friends with you. You almost cost me my son Chance Haley and Jamie are everything to me and you thought it would be ok to try and get Jamie taken off us? Dan has been a constant thorn in my side, you know this you were there when I tried to beat the crap out of him and you still went along with his stupid game!" Chance stepped backwards he knew that look all too well and knew that coming from Nathan it was never a good thing. If there was one thing that Chance knew it was that Nathan was extremely protective of his family. He would do anything for them, sure he had learnt that the hard way but he still knew that.

"Hey Nate chillax man the rugrats still with you, no need to go mental" as soon as he said it he knew it was the wrong thing to say the look on Nathan's face said it all he was a dead man. How and why did he get himself into these things? He really had to learn to think about what he was saying before he said anything; his father had been telling him this for years. Why was it that he was now just starting to listen? Oh yeah the red faced guy in front of him was probably a good start. He looked around for an escape route when he saw, Nathan's mother coming over, she didn't look to happy either.

"The only reason Haley and I got to keep Jamie was because of Erin. She was a character witness for the both of us. She made sure that the judge knew that it was my uncle who set that up, that it was all just a way for him to mess with our lives and that we were good parents. She proved to them that Jamie was safe, that he had a roof over his head, a clean bed to sleep in, food to eat and parents who would do anything for him. When he bought up the fact that we were both studying she made a point of telling him that we were studying to better our future and the future of our son. Your lazy ass didn't even get there till half way through and you were hung over at the time, which I never thanked you for. As you were a witness for Dan and not us the judge took one look at you and laughed then threw the case out, if you think I was mental. You have seen nothing yet" Nathan point to Karen who had originally come over to see what the two men were talking about, Nathan had piqued her interest when he said 'Dude she's eleven.' Now having heard what her son had to go through to keep his own son she wanted this Chance's head on a platter if she couldn't get Dan right now she wanted this guy.

Chance looked over at Nathan with a freaked out look on his face, Nathan's mother was one scary lady but upon noticing the look on his friends face he knew that was a lost cause. Nathan hadn't forgiven him and this had all been a set up.

"So this is Tree Hill huh? The place you and Haley love so much, well you can keep it I'm outta here. Have fun with your little woman Nate hope she cheats on you with some other douche" said Chance and not for the second time in his life and probably not the last Chance Xavier found himself laying flat on the floor. Although this time it hadn't been Nathan who had flattened him. To his complete and utter shock, Nathan was holding back his mother. _Wow she's got one heck of a punch_ Chance thought before getting up and running for the door. He wasn't gonna stick around in a town where everyone hated him. Dan Scott might have had the balls to do that but there was no way in hell that Chance was sticking around, getting to his car he jumped in and sped off leaving only flying dust and dirt in his wake.


	27. Whispers and Understandings

**Yes I know I'm a couple of days late, but my brain was all over the place this last week. Work was well annoyingly annoying. Any ways you don't come here to hear me drone on about my life. I know I said this was Dan centred but I couldn't get into that dark place that I need to go to get into this Dan's head. It's not a fun place to be and I really only go there when I need to and it wasn't truly needed. I love this weeks ep of the show, really loved it and I think all these people complaining about Julian adding himself into Tree Hill is really no big deal sure it started out with An Unkindness of Ravens what most people forget when they go on about how it's about Lucas and Peyton is that, they are only half of the book. BROOKE is the other half and that's the half that Julian is going from. It totally makes sense that he wouldn't write a show about his ex and her husband. OK Rant over I still loved it and REALLY loved the proposal I was freaking out my little fan girl heart was going over time, and that is probably why the beginning of the next chapter it a cute little Clinn scene :P I'm a total sucker for those two I really am! **

**Shout Outs  
><strong>

**GottaluvNaley: Oh this is only beginning of Chance Xavier trust me ;)**

**Love NH: Trust me Karen starts to Redeem her self in this chapter I have a totally Grandma Karen Jamie scene planed out **

* * *

><p><strong>Whispers and Understandings <strong>Chapter 26 <strong>**

The starkly white room smelt of disinfectant, and hospital grade bleach, the flu-resent bulb sitting on the ceiling made everything in the already white room, just that much whiter. Two nurses walked in talking candidly to each other as they went about the work they had to do. The younger nurse sighed as she once again noticed that their patient had, had no visitors.

"You don't seem at all surprised that he has had no visitors, why is that?" she asked the older more experienced nurse looked up and shrugged. She had known the family for years. She'd been one of the nurses who had taken care of the middle child, uh Nathan she was pretty sure it was him when he had his tonsils out. He'd only been roughly eleven then.

"Mr Scott doesn't get on well with his brothers family. Karen and Keith tend to keep their family away from him. Both their boys would be oh in their twenties now. More than likely have wives of their own." She said it was a little surreal for her to think of little Nathan Scott as an adult, much less thinking that he could be married. Shaking her head she looked up after she finished what she was doing. She did have to agree though it was a downright shame that no one came to visit him but she guessed that was the bed he had made for himself now he had to lie in it.

-  
>"She did what?" Haley looked over at her husband in shock he had just arrived home with his mother in tow; she was now sitting outside with Lydia and Erin. Haley looked out the window and shook her head. There had been many times where she felt like punching the living day lights out of Chance but she knew him to be just as bad as, sometimes if not worse than Dan. He was bound to come back now, that was all she really needed. Having her husband's psycho uncle around was enough. Tree Hill could only handle so much crazy and Dan Scott had that covered. Heaven help them when that lunatic came back to town. Turning to look at Nathan Haley rested her hands on the counter behind her.<p>

"So what do we do now? You and I both know as thick as Chance is, he's always been crafty" she said Nathan shrugged he had no idea what they were going to do. Walking over he wrapped his arms around Haley who lent her head on his chest. What ever happened they would do what they always did, and face it together.

-  
>There was a quite silence that sat over the three women who sat by the Scott family pool. Lydia had heard of what happened the day before and knew Karen wouldn't give up her stance without a fight, however having spent the morning with Erin she knew that as much as their children and grandchild loved this woman. She had never once replaced them in their hearts.<p>

"You know, one of the first things Haley openly talked about was you, well the two of you really. She and Nathan were pretty guarded when they came to Stanford. They would only tell people what they needed to know, nothing more and sometimes depending in the person a little less. I had been looking after a sick Jamie when Haley came in. She was close to tears. It had been a long week for her. Nathan was off playing away games and Jamie being sick, she also had three assessments due that Friday. I remember asking her what was the one thing she wanted most in the world and she said a hug from her either one of her mums. When I asked her if she had grown up with gay parents she laughed. I don't think I had ever seen her laugh so hard till then." Said Erin even though it was autumn and rather cold she rolled up her jeans and stuck her feet into the pool. Looking over at Karen she smirked as she could see the curiosity in her eyes but her stubborn streak that Nathan had quite clearly inherited wasn't going to let her ask what happened next.

"After she composed herself Haley shook her head. She then told me that she always considered you to be a second mother to her, and seeing you were her mother in law you really were her mum. It was the first time she had told me anything about her life before Stanford. Haley admires both of you more then I think either if you know. After that day if I wanted to get Haley talking I would ask her about the both of you, she became a completely different person then. It was like this light would shine in her eyes. She told me bits and pieces about you Lydia at first. She left out a lot at first because of just how interconnected everything was and at that point I didn't know a thing about what Dan was up to. It was you Karen. In those early days that she talked about, she said how much she hated dragging Nathan away. That if she had a choice she would have made him stay. She talked about how much you meant to her and how much she loved you. She even had this silly little motto when cooking that if either of you say anything I am dead. As not even Nathan knows this, it was WWKD. What Would Karen Do? Do not think for a minute that young family in there replaced you with me they didn't. You are more important to them then you will ever know" Karen looked out over the pool down the back yard to the beach. She really didn't want to like Erin, for the simple fact that Erin knew her sons life for the past however many years better than she did. But with Each and every time Erin spoke it was becoming more apparent to Karen that Erin was not the bad guy here as she had instantly cast her as that was yet again her brother in law. Karen turned to say something when she for the first time noticed a scar where Erin's neck met her shoulders. It wasn't a particularly bad scar but she had on several occasions over the last couple of weeks had noticed the same scar on Haley. At first she had thought it was just a burn from a curling iron or something to that effect but this woman sitting beside her having the exact same scar in the same place. It couldn't be a coincidence.

"If you are wondering then yes it's another thing Dan did. Not directly but yes. Haley and I were out shopping Nathan had taken Jamie for the day to give Haley some time off as she had, been on full Jamie duty for about two weeks. I decided to take her out for the day lunch, a movie, and some shopping a girl's day. We had just walked out forever 21, when these two people came up behind us. They held knives to our throats, at first we thought it was just a mugging we had done the stupid thing of walking down this ally way that wasn't the safest place in town but the only way to get to the cafe we both wanted to go to. It would have been much worse if one of the people I worked with in admin hadn't come along; he'd seen those two following us and decided to make sure we were ok. The female Kai I think her name was mentioned something about Dan it was then that it clicked for both Haley and I that if my colleague hadn't come along and scared them off. Things could have turned out very differently." Karen took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder. Nathan and Haley were still in their kitchen, she smiled she watched Nathan tap Haley on the end of the nose before walking away.

"Erin I would like to apologize, I acted like a two year old yesterday and there really is no-

"You had a reason, one only you, Lydia and I can understand. If my daughter came back into my life so suddenly only to have someone who knew her from the life she had away from me I can say pretty much without a doubt I would have done the same thing" said Erin Karen shook her head, she didn't believe that it was nice of Erin to say those things but the woman sitting beside her had too much grace to be that childish.

"No you wouldn't have thank you for trying to say you would but no someone who takes a young family like that under their wing so selflessly I could never do that." Lydia watched as the two women next to her continued to disagree with each other. After a few minutes she decided to be the driving force behind actually getting them to agree.

"Karen, you might not do that for a whole family but you did it for Haley. She is my baby but she was just as much yours. She, Lucas and Nathan have been friends since Nathan and Haley were five. You and Keith were there for her when Jimmy and I were too busy trying to wrangle Taylor or of visiting Vivian and her family or even helping Quinn adjust to college. The reason Jimmy and I felt like we could leave her on her own so often, was because we knew she had parents to go to if she needed anything and we were too far away. Now I know you don't think you could be as selfless as Erin and maybe in the same capacity you are right. You love too fiercely to ever be able to detach from something or someone in the way Erin did. But I see you do it every day with Brooke. Brooke is my daughter's best friend, and in the last seven years I've never once been able to reach out to her like you did. I was too consumed with my own grief my own pain to ever think of what anyone else might be going through. You did though and you have this great relationship with a young woman who up until then really didn't have a lot to do with your family. Yes Peyton and Brooke are best friends but Brooke and Haley; it's rare that you find friendships like that that can last all that they went through. You helped Brooke through even if you don't know it. And on some level I'm sure she helped you as well." said Lydia, Karen smiled and nodded she knew what Lydia was saying was right.

"Ok I get it, but I would still like you to accept my apology. I shouldn't have done what I did. I hurt the last people on this earth that I ever wanted to and my grandson currently hates me for what I said. So please accept it" Erin smiled and nodded Jamie was too much like his parents. In time he would get over it but just like Nathan and Haley it was going to take a bit longer then a day.

-  
>Dr. Annette Jackson walked into the room that her patient was in he had been here for a week and not once did his family come to see him. She doubted they even knew. She wouldn't be in here if she had a choice but she didn't she was bound by oath to look after anyone. Even if that meant a conniving son of a bitch like Dan Scott, taking a deep breath she picked up his chart and read over what the nurses had done. Looking up from the chart she jump slightly startled that Dan was awake.<p>

"Dead" Annette frowned.

"Excuse me?" she asked timidly taking a step closer to Dan. She had a past with this evil man just like almost everyone in tree hill. But just like his family hers was not a pleasant on.

"Patrick Rolling"


	28. Just Your Normal Every Day Kinda Day

**Firstly there are no words I just I can't put into words how much I loved the ser- the se- I CAN'T SAY IT! the episode. I flailed so much when my mum came over and I was showing her she was laughing at me and saying yes my dear you are and Odd Duck. Ok first of all just to let you know. This story isn't finishing today so you don't have to worry about that. However as I have done in the past 13 weeks. 5 Reviews gets an Update or you'll just have to wait a week. I'll keep the same day so if your an Aussie like me it will be Every Thursday.  I however do have s little surprise for you. I am writing a one shot Prequal to this story a Before they left Tree Hill It is called My Secret World and I am hoping to get it up tonight for you if not in the next couple of days. Thank you to EVERY SINGLE one of you who review I love you all and if I could I would hug you so in the words of another fandom I belong to I'm hugging you all right now in my mind. I have also decided to add Logan but in a TOTALLY DIFFERENT way more like I'm just stealing the name and adding it to a character of my own I love that kid too much to not put him in some way or another, but it won't be for a while yet. Anyways I really should star making my Dinner and getting on with My Secret World. I do have two quick questions for you though. Did any one pick up where Kaw came from? And Who else sung I don't wanna be when it was on? I know I can't have been the only one. **

** Love NH: the next chapter I am still writing so it's gonna be a long one. Willing give you an Idea of who Patrick is but he won't be making an appearance again for a little while.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 Just Your Normal Every Day Kinda Day <strong>

Quinn James smiled as she walked passed the door leading to the back deck of the house she shared with her boyfriend Clay. She could see Nathan and Jamie running around their back yard and she knew her baby sister would be inside doing something; Quinn liked to think she was baking. Haley had always been the one to want to help their mother out when they were kids. Vivian being so much older than the rest of them was always out with friends when they were really little and she'd gone off to College by the time Haley was in the fourth grade. Taylor had always been a wild child and well Quinn herself had always enjoyed taking photos and spending time with her dad. That left shy little Haley with their mother in the kitchen, of course as her sister got older. Haley's shyness was lost along the way somewhere. Quinn probably guessed it was hidden away somewhere at their mothers place just like all their old things were.

"Hey baby what you thinking?" Clay asked coming up behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist. Quinn lent back into him and smiled she laughed as Nathan tripped over trying to catch his son.

"Nothing really, just I'm really glad my baby sister is back I know it's been what two weeks today since we found out but- it seems like longer. Like I've watched Jamie grow up like they've always been here but they haven't and I guess my head's just playing tricks on me. I know something will come along to remind me that what I'm feeling isn't true but. For right now I'm happy. I'm happy that I can hear my nephew laughing at his dad. And if I go out onto the back deck I'm pretty sure I'll hear my little sister singing." She said Clay smiled and kissed the back if her head. He was glad she was happy, he could remember back when just the mention of Haley would bring a tear to his girlfriends eye. Now, now it bought a smile to her face.

-  
>"I'll be here with open arms, to show you where you belong if you're missing come on home" Nathan walked into the kitchen and smiled it had been a while since he had heard her sing.<p>

"New song babe?" He asked walking over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. He opened it and chugged the whole thing, Jamie had worn him out running around and  
>he needed a break much to the displeasure of his five year old, who it seemed had boundless amounts of energy.<p>

"Yeah, I thought it was time I started writing again, I know I'm no longer on a label but hey my biggest fans are here so I don't need a label to perform for them. Jamie tire you out?" she asked Nathan only had to smirk at her for Haley to know his answer. Walking over she tip toed and kissed his cheek.

"You will rile him up it's your own fault you know." She said before heading back to what she was doing, unsatisfied with just a quick peck on the cheek Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled her back wrapping his arm around her as he kissed her. Chuckling evilly as he heard her moan. He knew just what to do to make her go weak at the knees.

-  
>Brooke Davis laughed as she and Peyton walked up to the front door of Nathan and Haley's place. The young family wasn't expecting them but both women knew Nathan nor Haley would really care about the unexpected drop in. As always the front door was unlocked. It seemed strange to the both of them that the door was always unlocked given the family's history. Walking in they continued their conversation till they came to the kitchen, both of them couldn't help but laugh. Nathan had Haley sitting on the kitchen bench while he stood in between her legs as their heated kisses continued.<p>

"Ok I do not need to see my brother and sister in law create a new niece or nephew thank you" said Peyton. Brooke laughed as Haley rested her head on Nathan's shoulder.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" asked Haley pushing her husband away and sliding off the bench. Brooke grinned like a Cheshire cat. Pulling her Iphone out of her bag she found what she was looking for and sat it on the counter. Haley looked at her best friend for a minute before her voice came through the speaker and an old song of hers of her last album started playing.

"I found this and a few other songs on my iTunes recommends when I was looking for some new songs to show Julian" said Brooke folding her arms and looking over at her best friend.

"And I remembered at that lunch we had when we first found out you were back that you had a tank top on with tour dates, and it was a HJS top imagine that. So we went looking for anything more recent and found out that Haley James Scott hasn't released anything new in almost three years and that her last label let her go because she refused to stay in California where they wanted her based." said Peyton Nathan smirked he could see where this was going he had seen the Red Bedroom Records printed on the door in Tric. He smiled as Jamie came running inside and over to Brooke who instantly bent down to give him a hug. It would be a while before she could pick him up, although she was in the clear from any serious harm from what Dan had done. Her ribs were still healing and picking up a five year old wasn't on the recommended list. Haley looked at her two friends wondering where this was going. Nathan had obviously picked up on what they were up to but she had no idea.

"Uh in case you've forgotten I am a teacher and mother not a rock star. That part of my life was a long time ago. Besides most labels want you close to them and I won't move for them." she said it was then she noticed the glint in Peyton's eyes.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"What if I said there was a very interested local record label that would be willing to work with you?" Peyton asked Haley looked over at her sister in law like she was crazy she only knew of one local label but no one would want to work around a middle school teacher's time.

"I love you guys for trying but no one is that flexible. Besides you both don't even know if they would go for it. I'll keep it just for Nathan and Jamie for now" Brooke looked up at her friend and sighed same old Haley James giving up her dreams for the better of everyone else.

"Haley. I know Red Bedroom is interested because I am Red Bedroom, it's my label and you have a pretty good in with the owner, you're married to her brother in law and the mother of her very sweet nephew." said Peyton Haley looked at Peyton trying to see if she was kidding. When her sister in law didn't start laughing she said she would think about it. Before they headed out Brooke turned to ask question.

"Why is your front door unlocked? I thought for sure with your past with Dan you would keep it Locked?" she asked, Nathan smirked and nodded.

"A friend of ours back in Savannah works in IT. He also likes to fiddle around with security systems as a hobby. When we first bought the house he and I came up for the day to install the system. He's pretty much a gadget freak loves trying out new things. We have video surveillance that is even easy enough for Jamie to use and Tyler added facial recognition and a few other things that neither Hales or I can understand. Megan Tyler's wife came up one day to get photos of everyone. She's a photographer like Quinn so she could do it without being seen. She had a list of people to get and old photo's with her. Every person we know is programmed into the system, an alarm is set to go off if someone we don't know or Dan comes within reach of the camera's." said Nathan he pointed to the small monitor sitting in the corner of the kitchen.

"Our family and friends are all safe people, a green line come up on the bottom of the screen." said Haley pointing to the monitor as Quinn walked up the drive way as Haley said a green line appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"Neat, ok well Hales think about it. I'm totally willing to work around your times." said Peyton Haley nodded and watched her two friends walk out as her sister walked in.

"Hey have you seen this?" Quinn asked handing over the local newspaper Haley looked at the page her sister had it open to. There in black and white print was an article talking about how the police had no leads on finding out who ran over the mayor of Tree Hill.

"So that's why he hasn't tried anything, shame they didn't kill him; although it's about time someone ran him over karma's a bitch" said Haley when Quinn looked at her sister with a quizzical look Haley tilted her head towards the living rooms and the two sisters went to sit down.

_Flash back-_

_Kai Merral sat in her green Dodge Challenger trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, which round these parts wasn't all that easy. College kids she hated them but she had a job to do so she was gonna do it. Rolling her neck she sat and waited she had a specific target in mind, well no that wasn't true she'd been paid to do this to someone, why this old guy wanted it done she didn't know, the last time hadn't worked but money was money and when she could get it Kai took it._

_As people started to flow out of the party she took a quick look at the picture beside her. The young woman was a pretty little thing. Well Kai hoped that's how people would remember her. Tapping her hands in the steering wheel she kinked and eyebrow when her target walked out with a young man. Well, well what do we have here? She thought as people started to move away from them she started up her car. They looked so in love oh well they'd pissed this guy off somehow. Speeding up she didn't even seen her hit the front of the car it all happened so fast. The next thing Kai knew was she was pulling herself out of the totalled car. Glad it was a rental, she thought as she staggered down the road. When an arm grabbed her she turned around and revived a fist to the face._

_"Holy shit! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit a lady?" she asked. Looking up she noticed it was the young man from before._

_"You tell me why you hit my wife with a car and maybe I'll spare your life" he said his face was going red and Kai knew better then to play with fire._

_"Some old guy named Scott. Didn't get a first name, paid me four grand to run her over" and just as she had suspected he clobbered her a couple more times before rushing back to his wife. Staggering further down the street she stopped and pulled out her cell phone. Dialling the last number we called when her client picked up she rolled her eyes when he asked if it was done._

_"Whatever the hell your problem is with her is no longer my business I just got my assed kicked by her husband. I did what you asked you pay be my money and that's it I'm done" she no giving him time to respond she hung up. Spitting out the blood that had pooled in her mouth she looked to her left then right before getting up an leaving the rented car where it was. Screw him she wasn't gonna take the blame for this no way._

_End-_  
>Quinn looked at her little sister in disbelief. Dan had hired someone to run her over, to try and kill her. If he wasn't already in hospital he would have been once Quinn caught up with him.<p>

"I'm ok Quinny I don't have any scars at all. I'm just glad I hadn't been pregnant with Jamie at the time. I could have lost him. Dan deserves all he gets. I would actually like to know who it was. I want to thank them." said Haley Quinn nodded and pulled Haley into a hug. She wanted to know to, just so she could thank them as well and Quinn was sure the rest of their family would feel the same way once they learnt of this story.


	29. Susie Q I See You

**Ok this Chapter is a couple of days later, mainly because I have been having trouble with my computer and Itunes and pissing a Taurus off is not a good idea. It's like an elephant in a china shop, thankfully I realized after all my raging I had emailed this chapter to myself. I however did lose the beginning of the next chapter. Never fear though I have started it again, I however do not have any WiFi currently on my Ipod so I might have to type it out the long way when I am finished so if I do not get it back on there by Thursday (AUS) I will type out a sneak peak for you. I know this sucks but hey Itunes and my Ipod(s) are at war at the moment and I am the innocent bystander. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 Susie q I see you.<strong>

Megan and Tyler Rolling knew they probably should have called first. They knew how much their friends hated surprises and Jamie was probably still adjusting to life in a new town, away from his friends. But they missed their friends and they wanted to see this town that they had moved to well more of this town. So they took Tyler's holiday's to drive up to Tree Hill North Carolina. As they entered Megan asked her husband to stop the car. He did so in front if a sign that said welcome to tree hill. Getting their daughter Susie out of her car seat they all got in front of the sign and pulled faces as Megan set the timer on her camera.

"Haley will kill us but it will be so worth it" Megan said getting back in the car.

"Mummy is Uncle Nathan here too and Jamie?" Susie asked Megan turned around and smiled at her daughter.

"They sure are bub, have you missed them? They've been gone five weeks" Susie nodded she loved Nathan and Haley to bits and had cried every night for the first week after they left.

* * *

><p>Haley rubbed her temples as she sat at her desk; her six grade class were currently quietly working on their book reports. She rather enjoyed this class most of them with the exception of maybe two or three were good kids and most of them knew she was Lilly's sister in law, and most of them knew and had seen that during school hours Lilly was no different to them. Haley didn't treat her any differently then any of her other students. It was only out side of school, when they passed them in town that they saw not Mrs. Scott Lilly's teacher but Haley her sister in law. At first they found it strange but over the last couple of weeks most of them had gotten over it.<br>Most of them there were a couple of girls who constantly bugged Lilly about and they were the girls currently giving Haley a headache.

"Psst Lilly why don't you get Haley to let us out of work" Kellie asked Haley looked up as Lilly shook her head and got back to what she was doing.

"Come on Lil do it" Kellie rolled her eyes and looked up as Haley was looking at her. She smiled sweetly but Haley hadn't fallen for sweet as pie act yet. Pointing down to her desk Haley waited for Kellie to get back to work.

"Is there a problem Miss Lincoln? Are you unable to do the set work? Do you need a tutor?" Haley asked Kellie shrugged and sat back.

"It's boring I thought it would be a perk having Lilly's sister as our teacher you know make it easy, so we could all breeze through the year" Haley laughed and got up she grabbed the book they had read.

"So reading most of the book in class and the work sheets I spent hours making, hours I could have spent with my son or husband, were not enough for you? What about the countless times I have said if you need any help I am willing to sit down with you after school and go through what you need to do? Kellie I think I have been completely fair to you all. I have not shown anyone of you any special treatment and you think just because Miss Scott and my husband have the same parents you were going to have an easy time am I correct?" Haley asked coming up to Kellie's desk.

"Well yeah. Mrs Labree makes science easy cos her son is in that class" Haley chuckled and shook her head.

"Ethan Labree is in the eighth grade, nice try I can always get you transferred to Mr. gambles class because clearly the only reason you are not doing the work is that it is too easy for you, I hear they are studying Shakespeare's twelfth night. Would you like to do that?" Haley asked Kellie shook her head and sat up looking down at her note book where she had been drawing.

"Didn't think so, first drafts are to be in my desk at the end of the lesson-

"that's ten minutes away!" Kellie cried. Haley smirked and nodded as she turned around.

"It seems you've put your self in a bit if a predicament doesn't it? Anyone who doesn't hand their books in will fail this quarter. And no ripping out pages Miss Lincoln. "

Ten minutes later when Haley had collected all of their note books she watched ad each one of them walked out of the classroom most of them talking about Kellie's little show and how Haley had made her look like a fool.

Shaking her head Haley looked up as Emma one of her quietest students was still standing in from it her.

"How can I help you Emma?" she asked.  
>Emma smiled and handed over her note book.<p>

"I did the best I could but I don't think its good enough but at least I tried right?" she asked Haley nodded.

"That's all I ask Emma, and you would have gotten more done than Kellie so just remember that, and don't worry if you haven't finished it. I won't fail you. I've seen you work too hard over the last month and a half to fail. So don't worry about that. It's people like Kellie and Fay that I was talking to. I'm pretty sure there is a lovely sketch of me waiting in one of their books. Go on or you'll be late for your next class" Emma smile as she walked out. Taking a deep breath Haley was glad she had a free class now. Enough time to grab something for her headache before starting in on these.

* * *

><p>Susie rolling looked out the window of her parent's car. She was starting to get hungry and it had been a couple of hours since they had stopped for breakfast.<p>

"Mummy I'm hungry" Megan looked back and smiled she had been waiting for that.

"As soon as we see a place that we know you can eat at ok sweet pea" Susie nodded and went back to colouring book Megan smiled at her husband who started to slow down to make sure that they didn't miss anything. After ten minutes of driving around they finally pulled up out side if Karen's cafe.

"Why don't Susie and I go in and see while you find a park. I have to take her sugar levels anyway." Megan kissed Tyler as she got out and helped Susie out of her car seat. The two rolling girls headed inside as Tyler went looking for a place to park.

Megan held the door open for her daughter as Susie skipped in side Megan laughed. Susie was a bundle of energy but if she didn't eat at the right times she could go down hill fast.

"Not so fast miss Q, you know the rules" said Megan walking over to a seat and sitting down she pulled out a small kit from her purse and beckoned her daughter over. Sighing the five year old walking over and held out her finger but looked the other way. Megan laughed and pricked her daughter's finger. Checking her sugar levels she shook her head, they were cutting it very close.

"Ok Miss Smokey, now you can choose whatever you like but I do not want you on a sugar rush. You need some but not as much as your dad would feed you." Both of them as Karen walked over to them.

"What do you have that's yummy that doesn't have gluten and some sugar but not lots cos my auntie will not like you very much if you do and mummy won't be happy either?" Susie asked Karen laughed and thought for a minute she did have that pasta one of her weekend staff had bought in it was gluten free. She hadn't used it yet and she had some sauce left over from the lasagne she had made this morning.

"I have some gluten free pasta back there and some sauce, but while you wait why you don't ask your mum if you could have a chocolate milk shake my daughter and grandson love them." Susie looked over at her mother and Megan nodded before ordering a salad for her self and a burger for her husband. Karen went into the kitchen and started the order; she walked out to see Peyton walk in. Her daughter in law walked up to the counter and lent over grabbing a cup and the coffee pot.

"Whose bright idea was it to bring the builders into Tric today? Mia and I can't hear a thing over them. We actually gave up because even through sound proof walls we could hear them" said Peyton pouring herself a cup. She sat down ad took a sip of the hot beverage she had been craving for since she left this morning.

"Mine sorry I should haven told you. They'll be gone tomorrow if not get Deb to tell them to come back on the weekend with what we paid these mistakes should never have happened." said Karen as she finished making the chocolate milkshake.

"I thought Lilly was at school? Jamie's off on a day trip with Quinn so who's the Scott shake for last time I checked that wasn't on the menu?" Peyton asked the name Jamie caught Megan's attention she tried to listen to the conversation behind her while watching her daughter for any signs that Susie was going down hill.

"She is, even if she wasn't feeling well this morning she had the first draft for Haley to hand in, as well as a few other assignments. My daughter is too much like Haley. She did the same thing at Lilly's age this is for that little girl over there. And just because it's not on the menu Peyton doesn't mean people can't ask for it. Lilly and Jamie are the only two who ask for it." said Karen taking the drink over to the little girl whose eyes grew big just looking at the drink. Megan laughed and shook her head; yes her daughter would be bouncing off the walls. Oh well that was better then seeing her little princess sluggish and not doing anything.

Karen walked back to the counter to see Peyton pouring a, to go cup shaking her head she grabbed a chocolate chip muffin that she knew was Mia's favourite.

"For Mia?" she asked Peyton laughed and shook her head.

"No I have to stop at that new coffee house, Mia wants a vanilla double shot, Brooke and I are going to take hales there on the weekend. Don't look at me like that. If you sold the coffee's they did we wouldn't have to go there" said Peyton poking her tongue at her mother in law.

* * *

><p>That afternoon long after Megan, Tyler and Susie left the cafe. Lilly walked in her bag sitting on one shoulder. She yawned widely before flopping down on a bar stool in front of her mother. Her bag dropped to the floor with a thump.<p>

"Fay Irving is the bane of my existence, I swear if looks could kill she would be dead" said Lilly laying her head on the counter Karen smirked and laughed, before placing a slice of Lilly's favourite cake in front of her daughter.

"What did she do now?" asked one of the other staff, pretty much everyone who was a regular at the cafe knew that Lilly Scott and Fay Irving weren't friends. Fay's dad was one of Karen's suppliers and way back before they started school Fay and Lilly had been friends. But all that had changed when they started school. Fay had gotten caught up with Kellie and from then on the two girls' hadn't been friends.

"Drew a lovely picture of Haley and I in math, she got it photo copied at lunch and stuck it all around school then said she had seen me do it. She cried foul when Haley stepped in and said I couldn't have drawn it. Shut up really quickly when Haley handed over her English notebook with similar drawings in it. She got detention for a month. Although Haley is on all week so sucks to be her. Also she has to rewrite our English assignment. And the more she stuffs around the more time gets added to her month." said Lilly Karen shook her head and walked around to her daughter wrapping an arm around her.

"Well as long as you didn't do anything to get in trouble" she said kissing the top of Lilly's head.

"Oh you mean like be related to a teacher? Then yeah all the time, but anything a teacher or Haley would care about no, not at all, ok I'm gonna head home I have to start on my math home work before Haley drop of my first draft so I can start on my good copy. Thanks for the cake mum" jumping off the stool she grabbed her school bag and headed out the door. Almost running into Nathan, the two siblings stopped to talk for a minute before heading their different ways.

"Mum I have a question for you" he said walking over to her. Karen smiled as she looked up at her son. She loved having Nathan back, and how seamless he and Haley made it look like they had been here the whole time.

"Ok go, but if it's that you are moving again I will kidnap Jamie," she said with a smirk on her face. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"No, I was going to ask if next month the 7th could you take Jamie for the night?" Karen nodded she would be happy to spend some time with her grandson and Lilly would love having him over in fact Karen was sure Lilly would make it so her nephew had so much fun he wouldn't want to go home.

"Why do you ask honey?"

"The 6th is out anniversary but clay and I will be out of town. And well hales and I have always done something special on the 7th at first it was out of we couldn't get baby sitter but... It's just something we do. And anyway they made a mistake on our marriage certificate and it says the 7th anyway. We were going to get it fixed but forgot then when we found it again we laughed about it and kept it" said Nathan he made a mental note to tell his parents and Lydia some one the better things that had happened to them in the last seven years. Not everything that had happened had been bad, and it seemed that's all their family heard was the bad stuff. So one day when Haley wasn't busy with school work or Jamie, or even with Peyton recording because he knew Brooke and Peyton wouldn't take no for an answer. They would sit down and tell them more of their happier memories.

"Sure, just know your sister is on the look out to beat out Quinn in the coolest aunt stakes. Although from what I hear from what he, Lydia and Quinn Are doing today that might be a little hard. But that won't stop Lilly" Nathan nodded, Jamie loved being in tree hill yes he missed his friends but, he'd always watched his friends with their grandparents and aunt and uncles knowing he's never be able to do that. Now he could and he was lapping all the attention up.

"Also do you know where hales is I went home but she wasn't there"

"Lilly said she was the teacher on detention" Nathan nodded and headed out he decided to head to the river court to waste some time. Pulling onto the court Nathan frowned he knew the car that was in front of his, where did he know it from? Shaking his head he grabbed the ball that sat in the back if the car and walked onto the court. Looking up at the net he remembered the day when he first found out that he had been called up to play for the bobcats.

_-Flash back-_

_Nathan stormed into the apartment he and Haley had been living in since they had arrived in California. A massive grin graced his face, sure there were going to be complications especially with this team but they'd make it work they always did. They had been packing up for a while now, having an of campus place meant they didn't have a deadline of the end of week. Their lease wasn't up for another month so they had plenty of time._  
><em>Nathan found Haley in their small kitchen.<em>

_"Hey what are you doing back so soon? Don't tell me you-_

_"I made it, I'm in the NBA" Nathan said Haley grinned and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around is waist._

_"I knew you could do it baby, I knew it. So where are we going?" Haley asked this was what Nathan was worried about how she would react to the team who had picked him._

_"Charlotte?"_

_"As in North Carolina, Charlotte, Nathan are you sure with Dan being that close?" Haley asked playing with the hair on the back of his neck._

_"I really don't have a choice hales and Dan will just have to live with it. Maybe this is the break we need" nodding Haley rested her head on his for a minute before sitting up._

_"I have to call Erin-_

_"Later I just want to spend some time with my wife. We did it hales, even through all the crap Dan has thrown at us we did it" he said pulling her into a tighter hug then she was already in._

_"Baby I'm so proud of you, and your mum and dad would be to sooo proud"_

_-end-_

"Uncle Nathan! "Nathan turned around to find his god daughter looking at him.

"Susie Q what are you doing here?" he asked walking over and picking up the five year old if they thought Jamie was small for his age, that was nothing compared to Susie rolling she had been a premature baby born the same day as Jamie. Her parents at first had been hurt when they had named Haley and Nathan her god parents but they hadn't been named Jamie's until they found out that Nathan and Haley's friends back in Tree Hill were always going to be his god parents, however seeing that they had not seen them in about a year and a half Megan and Tyler were perfect stand ins.

"Mummy and daddy wanted to surprise you and aunty Haley daddy has some holidays so we came up here. They were being mushy and I saw you so I came over" Nathan smiled and looked to where she had pointed he saw his friends smirking he winked at Susie and walked over to his car.  
>Sitting her on the front of his car he pulled as face as he walked around to the driver's side door, opening the door he grabbed the chocolate bar that he had grabbed at home. Opening it he broke it in half and walked back to Susie.<p>

"How much sugar have you had today? Honestly miss chocolate fiend?" he asked Susie laughed.

"I had a milkshake with lunch which was pasta and sauce. Mummy said I needed it cos I was really low" Nathan nodded and handed over the chocolate bar it was gluten free he and Haley had been eating mostly gluten free for years, ever since Megan and Tyler had found out about Susie and her Allergy to gluten. Nathan and Haley had decided to make their home a gluten free zone so that Megan and Tyler never had to worry about Susie when she was staying with them.

"So tell me who did you wanna see more? Me or Aunt Haley?" he asked Susie thought for a minute before taking a bit of her chocolate.

"Jamie schools no fun with out him. Josh mason keeps pulling my hair it's annoying, and he tried to kiss me the other day. I don't like cooties, and Jamie doesn't have cooties" she said Nathan chuckled and pulled her into a hug. She and Jamie had grown up together. While Nathan and Haley were at Stanford, Megan and Tyler attended San Francisco State their place had been ten minutes away from Nathan and Haley. They were also great friends with Erin who they had met during their first Christmas in California.

"Susie! Susan Victoria Rolling!" Nathan looked over at the little girl and pulled a face that clearly said they were going to be in trouble soon.

"Come on Susie Q before your parents decide to hang draw and quarter me" he said picking her up and walked around to see his friend looking around franticly for their daughter.

"Looking for someone?" Nathan asked Tyler looked up but took no real notice of who had just spoken to him; he was too worried about his daughter to even notice that the person he was looking for was right in front of him in her uncle's arms.

"My daughter she's five and short for her age she had long honey brown hair and is in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that says dreamer.

"I know I bought her the shirt. Ty she's been with me the whole time" said Nathan Tyler stopped his panic for a moment and saw that his daughter was intact in the arms of her uncle.

"Megs I got her, Nathan I could kill you" resting a hand on his heart Tyler took a look at his friend, Nathan's hair was shorter then the last time he had seen it. But then again the weight that always seemed to be on his friends shoulders wasn't there either. Tyler wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Nathan look so relaxed sure there had been times when he had spent the day with Jamie and Susie but there had always been that weight still sitting on his shoulders now, now it was like looking at a completely different man. If Nathan was this calm and relaxed he couldn't wait to see Haley. As much as he loved the Scott family they always had this habit of looking over their shoulders. Why he didn't know they had never really explained it in full all he knew was it had something to do with Nathan's uncle.

"Well you could but as you probably don't remember the way to my house so you're going to need me. Also you wouldn't just have hales to deal with now. You have my parents, my brother and his wife, my little sister and let me tell you she might be eleven but Lilly is a lethal weapon. Then there's Haley's best friend Brooke and her fiancé, a few of our other friends. Tree hill is not a good place for you to carry out your death threats on me Ty sorry" Tyler laughed and nodded.

"Ok so now you've officially scared the crap out of me, can I go see your wife and son now?" Megan asked Nathan nodded and handed Susie over before all four of them headed off. Haley was going to flip she had mentioned that morning that she had been missing Megan. Now her friend was here Nathan only hopped she wasn't in a foul mood when they arrived.


	30. A Book To The Head

**AN: Ok so, I know this chapter took forever but I had several ideas for it and none of them seemed to work. But it's here now and I have a couple of ideas for the next chapter. I can go one of two ways, what they are I'm not going to say. Just vote Smile or Sweet. You'll find out when it's up what they stand for. The teacher in this story is in memory of one of my high school teachers who passed away suddenly over the Easter School Holidays that we get here in Aus. He taught me in grades 8, 9 and 10 and I had his eldest daughter as a buddy when I was in grade 12. Also the spelling of his name is correct so please don't tell me I spelt the names wrong that is how they are spelt. Rest In Peace Mr. Michels.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 A Book To The Head <strong>

Karen Scott looked up as the door to her cafe opened harshly, she gasped and for the second time in the last two months she dropped the coffee pot she was holding; only this time she was worried for what she saw. Haley with three butterfly stiches across the side of her head stopping just before her eyebrow her daughter in law did not look to impressed by them either.

"Haley?"

"I'm fine, really the lovely student who did this however let's just say her parents are being asked to remove her from Tree Hill Middle school. Lilly will be happy and finally my six grade English class will finally stop getting interrupted." said Haley sitting down at the counter, she knew as much as she said she was fine she was still a little shaken from the whole experience.

"What happened?" Karen asked sitting down beside her Haley rested her head on Karen shoulder for a minute wondering just where she should start.

"Where do I begin, I guess it starts with Andree Michels eighth grade science class. His class has this rule that if you don't complete your assignments in time you have to do them in detention. Which is fair; enough time is given to complete it. Well his class had this group assessment and unfortunately Duncan Donnelly happened to be grouped with some of the worst kids in the world. They purposely didn't do their parts as to get Duncan in detention. We all knew this, even Andree but he couldn't make an expectation or the next time someone else would cry foul. I'm sure Lilly has filled you in on the sixth grade drama so I'll just skip to two hours ago. I set Kellie and Fay in separate corners so that they would actually get their work done being individual assignments. I had a couple of seventh graders who were there because they had been late to class they both knew that and they accepted it. They sat at the front of the room and pulled their- I think it was math homework out and worked on it. The eighth grade group were trouble from the start they refused to work. They refused to keep their voices down, and at one point were sitting there purposely disrupting the others. Well all but Duncan who just sat there reading." said Haley looking up and smiling as one of the cafe staff placed a cup of tea in front of her, taking a sip Karen could see the tension starting to leave her daughter in laws shoulders. She hated seeing her like this, but on some level that Karen wasn't even going to try to understand, she was glad that she could be here for her, that Haley had come here first. Sure they had started out a little rocky and that was thanks in no small part to Karen herself but now, now it was like it used to be. Like it always should have been.

"This" Haley said pointing to her head as she put the mug down, also bringing Karen back from her thoughts.

"Was me stepping in front of Duncan and the seventh graders. I had asked Duncan to sit with them when they there having some trouble with the work they were doing. His class mates and sister started teasing him calling him a teacher's pet. Although it's Kellie that this is from she picked up the book we were reading in class and threw it at them. I stepped in front of the flying book... I know I know but I would rather have this then have a student hit in the back of the head." said Haley knowing what her mother in law would say. Karen sighed and pulled Haley into a hug she kissed the top of her head before Haley sat up.

"I'll take Jamie for the night you go home and rest. I swear apart from Lilly kids are monsters today. You, Nathan and Lucas would never have even dared to do that" said Karen, it was true none of them, not even Brooke would have dared to do the things that, those kids today had done, and well Brooke was pretty much a handful at that age Haley was one of the few people back then that could actually get through that stubborn exterior that Brooke put up. It was Haley however that knew it was only a front, something Brooke did so that the rest of the world wouldn't know just how lonely she was at home with her nonexistent parents.

"Jamie, Quinny and mum are in Charlotte and they decided to stay the night at Taylor's. God help Tay if he comes home and has picked up any of her bad language. I think I'll just go home and spend some time with Nathan. Candle light dinner wine and maybe read some while snuggled up in his arms sounds good to me." said Haley Karen nodded caressed her daughter in law's cheek for a second before Haley picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"Haley, honey do you really want to cook?" Karen asked Haley turned around.

"Nathan has been dying to do his mac and cheese for ages, and I love mac and cheese" Karen laughed and nodded before watching her walk out the door.

* * *

><p>"Haley's been on detention duty so don't expect her to be her happy bubbly self." said Nathan as he stood at the stove, he finally got the chance to make his mac and cheese, Haley loved it more than Jamie so even if they had unexpected visitors it would be a weight off her shoulders. Megan nodded as she set the table; Susie was watching TV while Tyler was uncorking a bottle of red.<p>

"I gotta say this Nate, you look so much more relaxed now then you did in Savannah" he said finagling getting the cork out. Nathan nodded and smiled he even felt more relaxed which was rather odd seeing as they now lived in the same town as Dan but thinking about that hurt his head too much, also it seemed as though there were people other than the Scott and James families that wanted to make it clear to Daniel Scott to leave his nephews' family alone. He was still in hospital, no longer in ICU, but he was still making nurses of Tree Hill hospital want to kill him.

"Having our parents around helps, I know on some days especially one coming up that it's hard for Hales not having her dad around, but her mum and sister do the best they can and my parents have always treated her like a fourth child so we help her through. And Jamie is loving all the extra attention. I swear I don't think we've actually had him home for a full week since everyone found out. Which is- what- we've been here almost two months so almost a month and a bit." he said laughing at the realization that, his parents, friends and in laws always took the chance to take Jamie out for the day, or have him stay over for the night. It should have given him and Haley a lot of alone time, something they hadn't really had a lot of since Jamie was born, but it didn't there was always something going on.

"Oh babe you're a mind reader really you are there are no words to tell you how much I love you! Jamie is spending the night in Charlotte with mum Quinny and Tay and I swear if Tay fills his head with crap I'm gonna get a gun and go up there and shoot her. Uh I just need a night with my sexy husband" said Haley Megan looked up at Nathan and laughed as Tyler stood against the wall waiting for her. As she walked past him he grabbed her around the waist.

"Hey sexy legs" he said spinning her around a couple of times.

"Arch shi-who the hell? Tyler Rolling you are so dead!" said Haley noticing Megan smirking and Susie peaking over the back of the lounge when Tyler put her down Haley turned around and hit him.

"You are dead to me, I will get you back for that." she said when she turned around it was them that Nathan noticed the cut on her head.

"Hales what-

"The Great Gatsby hard cover; not a book I recommend getting hit with kinda hurts." said Haley, Nathan frowned and walked over to her taking her hand and walking them away from their friends. When in the formal living room Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ok now tell me the truth," he said Haley ran her hands up and down his arms before kissing him softly.

"That is the truth, Kellie Lincoln threw it at two seventh grade student's today in detention and I stepped in front of it coping it here. Dan had nothing to do with this trust me. This is from a group of kids who think that seeing I am related to a student at the school and not a parent to that student I will go easy on all of them. They also think I will let them get away with more seeing as I am one of the younger teachers and a lot of the older teachers were my teachers. Why didn't you tell me Meg and Ty were here I would have told Quinny no when she called and asked if they could stay in Charlotte for the night. Jamie won't be home till morning and as much as I love our friends I was wanting a nice unexpected night at home with my sexy husband who when you think about it I have not had a single night alone with since before we moved." Nathan sighed knowing she was right, this would have been the first night where Jamie was out of the house and neither Haley nor he would have been dragged away by one of their friends to do something or to see something that they had otherwise missed in their time away from the town they had always called home.

"I can ask them to leave but I have just cooked dinner for everyone, and Susie has been dying to see you and Jamie" it was then Haley knew that the night she wanted, one alone with her husband wouldn't just have to wait.

"No they can stay you'll just have to wait till next month to get me all to yourself for the night, I know you Nathan Scott you've something up your sleeve." she said leaning up and kissing him slightly before heading back towards the kitchen. That was when Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled her back kissing her sensually.

"And you Haley James won't be finding out what exactly I have planed till that night, and you looked a little tense babe" he said kissing the cut on her head.

"I needed that now Megs Susie Q and the thing are waiting"

* * *

><p>Haley walked out into the kitchen and poked her tongue at Tyler before walking over to Susie.<p>

"So miss Q did you miss me?" she asked grabbing the five year old and crashing down onto the sofa.

"Yep, and Jamie and Uncle Nathan but mostly you and Jamie" she giggled as Nathan scoffed and muttered something none of them heard.

"Well sweets Jimmy Jam is with his aunts and grandma tonight so you'll have to see him tomorrow, but you have a whole night of Uncle Nathan and I, and after dinner I might take you to Karen's how much sugar have you had today?" Haley asked Susie bit her lip but with her mum, dad and uncle here she couldn't lie and anyway Aunt Haley could always tell when she was lying.

"A chocolate from Uncle Nathan and a chocolate milk shake for lunch," Haley looked over at Megan who nodded well there went that idea oh well there was always tomorrow and Jamie would be annoyed if they went without him.

"Looks like you're going to have to wait miss Q tomorrow with Jamie. Ok let's get ready for dinner it looks like Uncle Nathan is ready".

* * *

><p>Later that night after Susie had been put to bed and Nathan had cracked open another bottle of wine both couples sat in the formal living room. Megan and Tyler were curled up on one sofa with Nathan sitting in Haley's comfy reading chair with Haley sitting on his lap. Her head rested on his shoulder as he played with her hair.<p>

"So what's it like being back in Tree Hill?" Megan asked she smiled as Nathan kissed Haley's forehead she loved seeing them like this, most people who knew them. Well the four of them always commented that she and Tyler were the more loving couple that Nathan and Haley never showed much affection towards each other, which wasn't true in the slightest. When people actually got to know them they found out that it was the other way round. Nathan and Haley were actually a lot more lovey dovey then Megan and Tyler.

"Good, well we have to put up with my uncle more, but we have our families here as well so it makes it easier, Tree Hill was always home it just, well it was safer for everyone that we were away for a while. But now, well it's good and Jamie loves it. He's making friends at school and settling in; we had a run in with mum when Erin came to town she left a few days ago. Mum was well-

"A little territorial, she had just gotten us back and had actually learnt the truth, and Erin came into the cafe looking for us, we found her there and Karen went all-

"Get out these are my kids not yours?" Megan asked when Haley nodded she looked at her friend suspiciously how did they know that?

"Tyler's mum did the same thing when she stopped in on us for a few days. Susie was so excited to see her and kept asking her to take her to school instead of Sharon" said Megan even though Erin had played a huge roll in Nathan and Haley's lives she still played a part in Megan and Tyler's especially at the time of going to San Francisco state. Both their parents weren't happy that they had decided to keep Susie; they said school was going to be hard enough but to have a child with medical issues and a preemie was stupid. But they had defied them and done it anyway. They even too this day still didn't talk to Megan's parents.

"I would love to stay up and talk some more but I am wiped and my head's starting to hurt, the aspirin I took when John came in is starting to wear off how long are you here for?" Haley asked getting up.

"A few days," Haley nodded before kissing Nathan on the head and heading upstairs. It wasn't long after her that Nathan, Megan and Tyler headed to bed as well. Haley had the day off tomorrow, even though she had argued it, but it was policy and she wasn't going to lose her job over an argument. Jamie was going to have a field day. His favourite aunt and uncle were in town and he got spend the day with them and his parents.

**-Following day-**

Haley was up early and puttering around her kitchen when Megan came down. She smiled it was nice to see her friend so relaxed. Haley had always had this tense look on her face even at this time of the morning, she would walk around checking locks and making sure everything was safe a million times before Nathan or Jamie got up. But now Megan watched as her friend walked over to the coffee pot and flicked the switch while humming a tune to herself, occasionally stopping to write something down on a note pad near her. The back door blind was open although the door was still closed but not locked.

"If you're going to stare at me all morning might as well make yourself useful" Megan jumped startled that her friend had caught her.

"Dan is in hospital and seeing he was hit by a car, he won't be coming over anytime soon, my sister quite often uses the back door as she lives next door with her boyfriend, that and my best friend Brooke and my sister in law Peyton will be here within the next half an hour because Karen would have told them all about this and well Brookie and PS Scott are extremely protective of their friends and family. But on the bright side you always wanted to meet the Brookie monster" Megan rolled her eyes and walked over to a bar stool.

"you are crazy, I wouldn't be up this hour if I had just been hit in the-

"HALEY BOB JAMES SCOTT WHY IS IT THAT I HAVE TO HEAR FROM PEYTON WHO HEARD IT FROM LUKE WHO WAS TOLD BY YOUR MOTHER IN LAW THAT YOU WERE ATTACKED AT SCHOOL YESTERDAY! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND TREE HILL SCHOOLS HUH WHAT WOULD I TELL MY GORGOUS GODSON HUH?" Brooke screamed walking through the back door with an amused Peyton behind her; Peyton had clearly not been able to finish what she had been saying because Brooke had gone off on a tangent and demanded that they come right here. Haley looked at her friend and laughed.

"Brookie monster it was a book to the head, nothing life threatening and if you had let Peyt finish I'm sure she would have told you that. Also do I have to go all mum on you and say inside voice please, you're just lucky Jamie isn't here; he's with mum and Quinny at Tay's in Charlotte. This by the way before you go all stranger danger on me is Megs a friend of ours from Savannah. She, her husband and their daughter drove up for a few days. And if you woke Ty up you deal with him cos I'ma not dealing with Mr. grouch feast" said Haley pointing the pen in her hand at Brooke, Peyton greeted Megan before sitting down the four woman looked up as Susie and Nathan came thundering down the stairs.

"Who woke papa bear up?" Nathan asked hoisting the five year old up onto the bench. When Haley Peyton and Megan pointed to Brooke, Nathan shook his head and sighed.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you about inside voice's B Davis really? What must your neighbours. Think about- Nathan looked over at Haley who clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Little ears, mama bear right there" she said pointing to Megan.

"You get what I mean"

"I know- details later" said Brooke smirking at Haley as Nathan coughed and walked away Peyton laughed and shook her head.

"Hales we were gonna take you out to this new coffee house that opened just before you decided to grace us with your presents. You can come as well if you like cos I so want to know what my sister in law was like in college being the goody two shoes she was at school here." Megan looked over at Haley who rolled her eyes she then walked over and wrapped an arm around Megan before dragging her upstairs. Haley knew her friends too well it wasn't so much that they came to ask if they wanted to come it was they were going.

"Sorry Brookie and Peyt sometimes have the subtlety of elephants we'll have one coffee and then leave I would say just forget it but well Brooke Penelope Davis does not take no for an answer ever." said Haley ducking into her room. Megan laughed as she walked down the hall to the guest room. She found her husband sitting there looking beady eyed and not at all happy that he was woken up at 7 am.

"Who was-

"Haley's friend Brooke we did tell her about you." said Megan grabbing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

"Brooke? As in Haley's best friend Brooke the one she wouldn't shut up about after you chucked a hissy fit about not being J mans godmother?" Tyler asked smirking Megan stopped for a minute. Why hadn't she picked that up?

"You haven't had your morning coffee yet," he said knowing his wife way to well. Megan pulled in her shirt and flicked out her hair.

"Well that will change soon, now you're awake get up head down. Nathan and Susie are down there. Jamie will be back sometime today and one of Haley's friends is her sister in law so I'm gonna take a stab and say that Lucas will be free why don't you get Nate to call him over when Jamie gets back" Megan kissed the top of his head then headed out.

"Love you babe" she called over her shoulder ad she grabbed her bag. She walked out to find Haley pulling her hair back into a tiny pony tail.

"Come on, these two won't wait forever and I'm sure Ty reminded you who Brooke is." said Haley looping her arm through Megan's arm.

"Am I that predictable?" she asked Haley just laughed as they headed downstairs for the two women who were waiting for them.

Brooke sat down at the table she had long ago, ok so maybe it wasn't that long ago; claimed as her own, Peyton had gone up to the counter with Haley leaving Megan with Brooke, which both Haley and Peyton weren't entirely sure was a good idea for different reasons. Haley knew that now Megan knew that this was, Brooke Davis none other than the person Haley had talked about none stop for the first couple months of Susie and Jamie's lives that her friend was going to ask a multitude of questions. Peyton on the other hand was worried Brooke was going to ask all the questions that she wanted to hear the answers to so, every couple of seconds one of them would look over their shoulder to see what the other two were doing.

"I think Haley's a little nervous about leaving us here together" said Megan as she caught her friend checking over her shoulder for the third time. Brooke laughed she was about to say the same thing about Peyton when her cell phone rang looking down at the ID she rolled her eyes and got up.

"I'll be back in a minute" she said walking off Megan shrugged and pulled out her own phone to find a text message waiting for her. It was from Tyler. The video attached made her smile, Jamie had arrived home and as soon as he had seen Susie tackled her. She was chuckling at the two of them when Haley and Peyton sat down.

"what's so funny and where'd Brooke go?" Haley asked handing over Megan's cup of tea.

"Oh Brooke got a phone call and this is from Tyler, video of Jamie." said Megan handing her phone over Peyton leant over and watched the video with Haley both laughing as Jamie tackled Susie into the sofa.

"So Jamie Scott has a girlfriend" Peyton asked. "Well who knew that he'd start younger than his dad" Haley and Megan laughed.

"Jamie and Susie are exactly like Lucas and I both of them, are in the cooties stage so anyone other than each other at their age has cooties." said Haley watching as Brooke came back over muttering under her breath. All Peyton and Haley had to do was look at her they didn't even have to ask who that was.

"What did Bitchtoria do now?" Haley asked

"Arch, she turned up this morning at the store and Millie said that I wouldn't be in till this afternoon. So, she then walked around the store telling Millie what to change. She hasn't been in my life since I was 12. She didn't help me with this store actually she tried to stop it. Now she's walking around like she owns the place and when Millie got the police to escort her out she calls me and tells me to fire her. She said that I don't have a head for business and that she should take over. I asked her how she plans to run without and she said she'd keep me on as the face of the company until it went international. Argh!" Brooke sat down with a thud and sighed Haley saw the smirk on Megan's face and chuckled. Both Peyton and Brooke looked at both of them.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Megs here also happens to be very well versed in business law." said Haley taking a sip of her coffee.

"I majored in photo journalism but I minored in law the only way my parents would pay for college, it's actually come in quite handy, if your mum wants to take over. To legally do it, she would have to be a share holder. Someone with money invested in the company, is she?" this time it was Peyton who smirked.

"No, Peyton, Lucas and the James family are all the share hol-

"Wait my family? Since when, I've been back two months now why haven't I heard about this?" Haley asked looking between her two friends. Brooke smiled yes Haley James Scott might have been the one with most of the surprises but Tree Hill still had a few of their own.

"Your mum did it. She said that if you were here you would have been first on board. As we didn't know where you were everything was set up in a trust. Quinn is the trustee. But we can easily change it to you later. So you're saying unless she has shares she can't take over?" Brooke asked.

"Pretty much her name has to be on some form of the paper work from when you started for her to do anything that would be considered legal." said Megan.

"Well considering Karen and I signed that loan with you I'd say kick Bitchtoria to the curb. You made it yourself Brooke, is all you everything from the business side to the fashion, even naming your kids line Baley was all done by you, your mum just wants in now that all the hard work is done and people are now coming to you" said Peyton, Brooke nodded she also noticed that Haley hadn't picked up on the nickname her dad used to call them when they were kids and attached at the hip. She looked over at her friend and noticed that Haley was still processing the  
>fact that she was a share holder.<p>

"Hales you ok over there?" she asked Haley looked up and nodded.

"Sorry away with the fairies, and don't think I didn't hear the Baley comment. I did and I have something to show you later that I'm sure Nathan has forgotten about." Brooke nodded and smiled as they moved on from talking about her work.

They sat there for two hours talking and laughing sharing stories, from what Haley was like when she went to school here, to what Megan knew about what she was like during college. By the time Peyton realized if she didn't leave soon she would be late for the recording artist that was using Red Bedroom that afternoon.

"Hales you'll have to come down one day and have a look I swear girlie I will get you recording again." she said getting up Haley laughed and nodded. As Peyton left Haley got a text message from Nathan saying that he and Tyler were taking Susie and Jamie out for lunch so take their time getting back.

"Well Megs you and I are free for the afternoon the guys have the kids and Nathan said to take our time. Brookie let's check out this store I apparently have claim in" nodding Brooke led them out of the coffee shop. She couldn't wait to tell her mother to bug off, and having Haley there with her would make it all the more better.


	31. Warning Do Not Coddle!

**See this is what happens when you don't update for three weeks your normal reviewers leave :( I really didn't mean to take that long it just- that chapter was a bugger to write. but as you can see I have moved on from that :D the next chapter will be up either with five reviews or next Thursday I'm gonna also gonna give you the warning now. For next week you might want to read it where there are not a lot of people around as I am going to do my best to make you all SQUEE! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30 WARNING DO NOT CODDLE! <strong>

The sun crept into Nathan and Haley's room like it always did, slowly creeping up on them. It started on one side of their room and slowly moved to the other. Normally it was half way across when Haley woke up, it was also normally that Haley would get up and open the curtains so that Nathan himself would wake up in half an hour.

Today however it was Nathan who woke up first, who had the first shower, and who got Jamie up. Today was the day he had been dreading for a while. Today marked eight years, and although most of tree hill would stop for a few minutes and remember what happened that day. This year however instead of them saying it was such a shame what that young man had done. They would ask how was it that the beloved owner of K.S Cars and repairs, a man who not only looked after the cars he sold and repaired but this town as well could be related to someone as monstrous as Dan. Where had Mae and Royal gone wrong with their youngest son? How had they all elected someone who had killed Jimmy James, how had they not seen this? But after their moments of quiet reflection. After all their questions were asked and none of them answered they would get on with their day. For Haley James Scott though; this was the first year she would be in Tree Hill for the anniversary.

Sighing as he walked out of the room Nathan looked back at his wife she looked so peaceful. His only wish was that he could away her pain. Being back here this year was bound to bring up memories and feelings she thought she had dealt with, but then again running away probably wasn't the best way to deal with it; back then they really didn't have a choice in the matter it was leave or watch people they loved get hurt and neither of them wanted that to happen.  
>Walking down the hall he came to Jamie's room he opened the door to see his five year old already up and dressed sitting at the small kids table that sat in the center of his room. Nathan smiled while watching his son sitting there colouring.<p>

"Hey bud let's get some breakfast" Jamie looked up and smiled then back to what he was doing. Nathan folded his arms and waited, he was about to say it again when Jamie got up.

"I gotta give this to mama first" said the five year old ducking around his dad and darting off to his parent's room. Nathan looked over his shoulder as he saw Jamie quietly walk into his parent's room coming out again a few seconds later.

"Ok ready," he said racing down the hall to the stairs Nathan shook his head before heading after him.

-  
>Haley opened her eyes and noticed that the bedroom she shared with her husband was slightly brighter then when she usually woke up she sat up with a start turning towards Nathan's side of the bed. She found a tray sitting there. A bowl of dry cereal, with a small jug of milk and thrums, there was a flower attached to a note.<p>

"Hey beautiful, just gone to drop the boy off at school, called the middle school to tell them you might be late they said to take the day and to let you know they are thinking of you. Remember sweetheart your dad loved you so much, but never as much and Jamie and I do, back soon love you."

Haley smiled and picked up the flower and smiled while smelling it. It was then she noticed the drawing on Nathan's pillow. Haley had to wipe a tear from falling down her cheek. The picture now in her lap was of a stick figure with wings. With Jamie's messy writing.  
>"grandpa loves you mama love Jamie"<p>

She wasn't quite sure if Nathan was right about he and Jamie loving her more than her dad, she saw it as being the luckiest woman in the world, she had the most generous dad, the kindest husband and the sweetest son in the world and no one would be able to change her mind on that. No one was as lucky as her.

Getting up she slipped her feet into her slippers were waiting for her and grabbed the tray. It was too nice a day outside to stay inside. Walking slowly down stairs she headed out the back and sat on one of the chairs by the pool. Pouring some coffee from the thrums she sat back for a minute and looked over the back yard. Yes she had done this in the past but she had never really done it, she had never really taken the time to soak it all in. Until now it really was a beautiful sight, the grass creeping down to the beach and slowly being taken over by sand. Taking a deep breath she loved the smell of the ocean air. Her dad would have loved this place too, she still couldn't believe it had been eight years. She missed him every day, and as much as she had moved on from the guilt she felt being in the school that day, for seeing it happen. Being back here, well the weight that was in her heart every year felt just that bit heavier this year. Haley smiled as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.  
>Looking up she saw Nathan give her a weak smile.<p>

"I'm good, better than I thought I would be actually, but thank you for the breakfast, and the note" she said Nathan nodded and came around and sat on the arm as Haley rested her head on his torso. They sat there in complete silence.  
>-<p>

Haley made her way up the hill, looking around her at the other head stons till she came to where they had laid her father to rest eight years ago. Sitting down beside the head stone she rested her head back on the cool marble.

"Hey Daddy, sorry it took me so long to get here, I- well I'm sure you know what went on and how things turned out here. But I'm back now, I miss you ever day and no matter what anyone says I know that you would have gone in there even if I hadn't, have been in there, you were just that person. I know everyone today is going to make a fuss and probably treat me like I'm some sort of baby and that...Well to tell you the truth it kind of irks me. Yes there are always going to be things that get to me but. I just- I want to live my life the way I know you wanted me to and some people today aren't going to see that, they are going to treat me with kid gloves and wait till I crack and start bawling, so they can sweep in and save the day," said Haley looking down over the sweeping hill that was covered in lost loved ones.  
>"I know Nathan won't and Jamie, oh you'd love him dad, he's well he's my little angel some of the things he says or just the faces he pulls. I swear I can see you in him half the time. I really wish you could have met him, he's a bundle of energy that I really love having in my life." Looking at her watch she sighed she needed to get going.<p>

"Ok well I better go. I love you and I promise to bring Jamie up here some time. Love you daddy" she said kissing her fingers before placing them on the stone, turning away she headed down the hill towards her car. That wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be. There however was no way she would drive past the high school today. As collected as she was, going back there on today of all days wasn't something she would be able to handle.

It had been a long day and it wasn't even eleven am yet, she had gone into the school a little later than normal but nothing too drastic and they all looked at her with sadness, telling her to take the day and come back tomorrow. Although they were sweet to do so, no matter how many times she said she was fine they seemed to think she was lying. It had been the same when she went to vent to Peyton Brooke was busy helping customers so she decided to go to Peyton, well that had been a bad idea because her friend basically treated her the same way.  
>Storming out of Red Bedroom she made her way to the cafe but when she saw how crowded it was she headed back to , seeing it was only her sister in there now she stormed inside and sat down on the couch startling both Quinn and Brooke.<p>

"Hal-

"finishes that line and I will add you to the list of people who have pissed me off today." said Haley glaring at her sister Quinn threw her hands up in the air and said nothing.

"Haley you know they mean well, Peyt called before and said she might have pissed you off. Don't bite their heads of for caring" said Brooke looking over from the top she was fixing for Quinn.

"there's caring then there's coddling, caring was Nathan making me breakfast and letting me sleep in, also calling the school saying I might be late because of a sleep in, Caring is Jamie drawing a picture of dad and writing he stills loves you. Coddling is the school even after I told them I was perfectly capable of teaching telling me to take the day. It's mum calling and saying she doesn't blame me if I don't want to face people today, and Peyton Scott when I was trying to vent constantly looking at me to see if I'm crying. Yes I miss dad, yes the weight in my heart is a little heavier this year, ok so I haven't exactly been past the main entrance of the high school today because of those memories. But I am fine! And not the; I'm not ok I'm just saying that sense. I am fine in the, I AM FINE! Sense- uh!" Brooke looked up at Quinn and smirked before getting back to what she was doing the look did not escape Haley though she looked between her best friend and her sister waiting for one of them to start talking when they didn't she knew exactly how to get at least one of them to start talking.

"Brooke Pen-

"Ok, Ok Nathan called this morning and warned me saying do not coddle her she'll snap your head off, I was with Peyton, Peyton just laughed it off thinking he was just coddling you, but there was just something in his voice that made me think he wasn't. That husband of yours knows you in a way no one else does. When it comes to you my dear if Nathan says don't I won't the others still ask why and do what they're not meant to anyway." said Brooke with a shrug.

"and that bookie is why you are my best friend." said Haley the three woman looked towards the door when it opened, there stood Millie.

"These are from Karen, she said to say she saw you Haley and by the look on your face could tell you didn't want to deal with those who insisted on throwing you pity parties. She also said that she's getting up people who sit there and whisper about it" said Millie as she walked in with a take away bag of food and four coffees.

-  
>Nathan walked around their bed that night climbing in beside Haley who was sitting there reading, leaning over he kissed her temple chuckling as she raised a finger and finishing the page she was on before placing her book mark on the following page and closed the book.<p>

"Ok, so how was your day? Clay not working you too hard?" she asked seeing he had left the sports agency he worked with in Savannah Nathan had been looking for a agency here. Clay had come to him a few weeks ago that if he could poach one of Nathan's old clients from the agency he had been working for in savannah that he would make him partner. It hadn't been that hard actually as Clay thought it would have been, one of the most promising baseball players at Savannah state, was initially talked to by Nathan and it seemed the rest of Nathan's all co-workers didn't seem as interested in him as a person as Nathan had, all they saw was money signs. So when Nathan had called him and said that he was working for an agency working out of Tree Hill the young man had jumped at it. He really didn't care that Nathan was so far away all he cares about was he would be looked after like an actual person.

"No, I think that was more a Quinn thing then Clay she said to give me a hard time or something. So how was your day?" he asked smiling as she snuggled into him when she groaned he looked down at her.

"What was that for?" he asked Haley shook her head

"Nothing just- I really want this day to be over so everything can go back to how it is normally- I'll tell you another day for now I just want to lay here with my sexy husband." Nathan went to say something when Haley kissed him he knew that was the end of the conversation but hey he wasn't going to complain she had gotten through this day without any major breakdown and that's all Nathan cared about.


	32. From Me With Love

**This chapter is purely suggestive, I may push you to the edge of the curb but if you want to jump off into the gutter that's your dirty little mind not mine ;)**

**LVEU- That chapter is coming soon I had a couple of things I wanted to do before I did that chapter but it will happen. **

**CoachMom- Well this is close, but I do have more purely Naley coming up I also have a few other Naley Stories in the works so keep an eye out for them.  
><strong>**  
>tp404- another Naley baby was always my plan but that's not going to be for a while yet. <strong>

**If you want to keep up with how the chapters are going and why sometimes it takes me ages to update check out my twitter account purely for my writing. sweetlilwriter  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: From Me With Love <strong>

Today was the day, today marked five years of marriage for Nathan and Haley, sure they had been together longer than that and they normally acknowledged the day they actually starting dating with small little notes around the house. But their wedding anniversary, Nathan had a habit of going all out. This year however he had the added bonus of his mother taking Jamie for the night, while also Brooke took him for the day. In years gone by he had only a couple of hours to shower Haley with gifts and love this year he had a whole twenty four hours. He wasn't going to waste a single second of it. In the past year alone they had been through so much that they needed a day to themselves. Just Nathan and Haley, no crazy uncle's no crazy people being paid off, no friends with **THE**worst timing in the world and as much as he adored his son and could never imagine his life without him, no Jamie.

The day started early Haley had snuck out of the house qt the crack of dawn and as much as she tried not to wake her sleeping husband up she had. Nathan and pretended to be asleep as she showered and got dressed. He had to bit his lip pretty darn hard when she had dropped the towel that was wrapped around her while she was getting dressed, it was that and the cheeky little giggle she did that told him she knew exactly what she was doing and knew he was watching her every move. He had all a bit unsuccessfully tried to stifle a groan at the underwear she choose for the day. It was the racy little back set he had bought her for her birthday last year, he had gotten her an identical one after Jamie was born to make her feel sexy, and by gosh it made her sexy then and these more suited to her natural size made her sexy now. One thing was for sure his shower that morning was going to be ice cold.

After having his shower that had actually been a little warmer then ice cold, he had gotten Jamie up for the day; they sat down in front of the TV and ate the cereal that Haley really wished they wouldn't eat, while watching cartoons. After they had finished Nathan helped Jamie pack an overnight bag to take to his grandmothers. When the door bell rang they knew it was Brooke picking up her godson for a Saturday full of fun.

The sly smirk on her face told Nathan that Haley had something planed that she had told Brooke and probably Peyton about. But Nathan had his own plans and unlike his wife he hadn't told anyone anything. Sure some people like Lucas knew bits and pieces but not all of what Nathan had planned.

"I swear watching the two of you battle it out to see who can surprise the other the most is the cutest thing I think I have ever seen." said Brooke before running after Jamie who had already headed to her car. Nathan chuckled before walking back inside. Now that Jamie was gone for the night he really could start planning what he was going to do.

_So Haley James thinks she can out do me hey? We'll see about that._He thought walking back upstairs he walked into the guest room and over to the closet. Grabbing what he needed for now he headed back down stairs.

-  
>Haley looked over at Peyton who was busy on her phone.<br>"You know Peyton as much as I love you, and I do love you. I really don't want to spend all day in here can we just get going so I can finish this and get on with the other things I need to do before heading home." said Haley. Peyton looked up and laughed.

"Ok bossy, wow you and Nate tend to go all out, Luke and I we just have a nice dinner" said Peyton tilting her head to let her friend know she could go into the recording booth.

"You and Lucas don't have a five year old, who was born four months before you got married. You also didn't have to jump through as many hoops as Nathan and I did to get married. I was still seventeen Two months shy of eighteen. Now can we get on with this please" Peyton nodded and chuckled.

-  
>Nathan looked around their bedroom and smiled he had bought two dozen roses then spent the morning picking the petals of half of them to cover their bed, in the middle of the bed sat his gift to her, all wrapped nicely thanks to one Brooke Davis she knew his wrapping skills were less than stellar so she had offered to do it for him. Well for that one thing, he'd gotten the store's he had bought the others at to wrap them. Looking around the only thing missing were the chocolate covered strawberries, which he kept at the cafe so Haley wouldn't find them. He'd go grab them later, now however he had to set up down stairs.<p>

He had two places to set up the Formal lounge room where they would spend the rest of the day, and then the formal dining room. He didn't have much to do there. Just set the table for dinner tonight which would be Haley's favourite meal apart from Mac and cheese.

Once he was finished there he moved into the formal lounge room and set all the cushions Haley had collected over the year on the floor in front of their sofa, along with the blanket Erin had given then he made sure that the lights would stay dimmed as he opened a huge box of tea light candles. Making that they sat far enough away as to not catch anything on fire he made a trail to the front door. He added some of the left over rose petals to the trail before standing up and looking at his handy work. Yep he was going to beat his wife hands down. Shaking his head slightly only he and Haley would make showing how much they loved each other into a competition. It was a wonder their friends and family laughed at them, they made everything a contest, but it was what kept their marriage and their love life alive. It was how they ended up with a son at eighteen. But no could ever say they were boring.

**And when I feel your touch**  
><strong>I still get such a rush<strong>  
><strong>Your body next to mine<strong>  
><strong>Go on and drive me wild<strong>

**It's no wonder that you're such a natural**  
><strong>You got everything I want from your head to your toes<strong>  
><strong>And underneath that smile that has me sold<strong>  
><strong>Is your hundred million dollar soul<strong>.

Peyton looked up as Haley finished the song, her friend was hugely talented why she hid it away and was an English teacher she didn't know. But one of these days not today but one of these days she would get her friend back in here.

"How was that?" Haley asked.

"Hales that was great! Where do you come up with this stuff its gold? Why you waste time being a teacher I don't know; don't give me that look I'll drop it...for now give me an hour and you'll be all set." Haley nodded that gave her time to go pick up Nathan's other gift and get back here before their meet time. Grabbing her bag she headed. Peyton shook her head before turning back and started working away at what she did best.

Haley mean while made her way over to her sisters studio, walking in she found Quinn busy with a couple of people so she decided to walk around and have a look at her sisters art work while she waited. Quinn was massively talented Haley wished she was only this talented when it came to photography but no her talent was singing, then again Quinny couldn't sing to save the life so that was probably a good thing. She came to a stop as she noticed one photo was of her father, holding one of her nieces or nephews no doubt. It was taken at an odd angle and wasn't as good as some of her sisters other pictures but it, well it held a childish innocence to it, something only Quinn could capture. The caption under it said. A parent's love never dies. Haley jumped a she felt her sisters hand rest on her shoulder.

"That was the very first photo I ever took. I was about four and grandpa had just taken all of us to the hospital to go meet the newest James girl. It's you dads holding, grandma gave me this old camera that was kind of broken. Mum found it a couple of years ago. I was actually shocked that the photos developed. All the photos on it are of you. There's a nice one at mums of you and I, the first time I held you" said Quinn Haley smiled and nodded resting her head in her sister's shoulder for a minute.

"Quinny it's beautiful, speaking of shocked I will be if you tell me you saved that picture" Quinn smiled and walked out the back for a minute then came out with a canvas about the same size as Jamie. Haley gasped, and tears came to her eyes. She had forgotten just how perfect that picture was. It was of her and Nathan on their wedding day. Megan had gotten it, it was a beautiful black and white photo, Haley standing there in her simple white dress with small flowers in her hair her eyes were closed but there was a small content smile on her face, Nathan stood in front of her kissing her forehead, Haley's left hand rested on his bicep her wedding ring standing out against the black of his jacket. While the other was wrapped around him on the inside of the jacket, Nathan's arms were resting on her hips. Although in the small version a person would have had to have squint to see his wedding ring now, on canvas at this size it was clear as day.

"Quinny I love it, thank you so much- I have no words its perfect and I- just thank you" said Haley pulling her sister into a hug.

"You're welcome Hales I just wish we could have been there, working on this I just. I know you only wanted something small but I couldn't help myself I wanted to see every last detail and well I thought it would be a shame not to show that off to the world." Haley nodded. She knew Megan still had some other somewhere she'd talk to her about for Christmas which was coming up in a couple of months.

"Ok I better get back and get what I need off Peyton then head home. Love you Quinny"

-  
>Nathan lit the last tea candle as he heard Haley place her keys in the door, he smirks as she opened it and a gasped, one surprise down six more to go. He stood up and smiled as she made her way into the room.<p>

"Nathan I-

"Happy anniversary Hales" he said walking over and taking her bag from her before leading her over to the cushions. Sitting her down, he sat behind her.

"I thought we would keep the tradition of watching a movie I know we have more time now but, we've watched a move this day every year for the last four so- Haley cut him off with a kiss.

"I love it, what movie?"

"Sixteen candles what else would we watch?" Nathan asked. At the time of their first anniversary Haley had, had to watch it and write a paper on it, they'd watched it every year since.

Haley snuggled down into Nathan as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed play.

"That movie never gets old," said Haley looking up at Nathan who kissed her temple. He then pulled out a cracker jacks box. Haley smirked and remembered the first time Nathan kissed her.

**Flash back**

_A fifteen year old Haley sat on a table at the docks she had her math text book open on her lap as she played with her hair she was waiting for Nathan who was late as usual, for a guy who wanted to be eligible to play for the ravens he wasn't doing too well at it. Looking down at her watch she sighed. She was meant to meet Brooke for lunch and if he made her late he was taking the blame all of it._  
><em>She was just about to leave when she felt two arms wrap around her.<em>

_"Anyone tell you tables aren't for sitting on?" Nathan asked Haley looked over her shoulder at him and glared at him._

_"You're late, and now we only have half of the time to fit all this in, where were you Nathan?" Haley asked Nathan smirked and held up a box of cracker jacks up He shook it then with his Arms still around her opened the box and found the prize inside._

_"Please let this, be a cheat sheet" he said Haley laughed and shook her head till he pulled out a bracelet. Smirking he slipped it onto her wrist and kissed her cheek._

_"Don't say I never gave you anything; now go I know you have a lunch date with Brooke. I'll try and get through this myself if I get stuck I'll ask Lucas" Haley looked over at him still blushing._

_"Ok but call me, Luke is out of town for his younger brother you sure do have a short memory, now study I'll be over later to check on you" she said Haley bit her lip then stepped forward and kissed Nathan on the forehead._

_"Study basket ball boy" she poked her tongue at him then walked off._

_**-End-**_

Nathan smirked at the look on Haley's face.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked Haley looked up and smiled.

"I was just remembering when we were fifteen the first time you kissed me was after you gave me that bracelet." Nathan smiled and wrapped his arms around her like he did then, before opening the cracker jacks box. He found the prize and pulled it out.

"Oh please let this, be a cheat sheet" he said getting a laugh out of his wife. He ripped it open and tipped it out onto his hand. It was a sliver necklace with a locket with a rather unusual design on it. Haley looked up at Nathan as he opened it. On one side was the last picture she had ever gotten with her father and on the other side was the first picture that had been taken of her and Jamie.

"Don't say I never give you anything" he said kissing her cheek, before he picked up the necklace and helped her put it on. Haley touched it as tears welled in her eyes. She knew at the moment Nathan was winning and at the moment she didn't care.

"Honey it's- I love it thank you" she looked back at him and instead of kissing his forehead like she had done so many years ago, this time she kissed him her left hand coming up to play with the hair on the back of his neck. The kiss lasted for well over a minute before they came up for air.

"Hales you know that's not how that went you- Nathan stopped mid sentence when Haley rested a finger on his lips.

"It's how it should have gone, and how it would have gone if i had not chickened out at the last second." she said resting her forehead on his until her stomach grumbled it was then that she realized she hadn't eaten all day. Getting up, Nathan held out his hand to her helping her up then walking with her to the table which he had perfectly set earlier that day.

"You really want to win this don't you?" she asked Nathan chuckled as he pressed play on the stereo near him. It was then that Haley got the idea to grab the song she had made him.

"Wait here" she said walking back to get her bag, when she returned she made sure Nathan couldn't see what she was doing when she changed the cd. As she sat down she smiled at the shocked look on his face as the song started.

**We were young in the summer of some year I don't quite recall**  
><strong>But it feels like yesterday<strong>  
><strong>I was teaching you guitar on the hood of your pick up under the stars<strong>  
><strong>You were in town for holiday<strong>

**When you left I took a moment**  
><strong>I got a coffee and set off in my car<strong>  
><strong>Just to be where you are<strong>

"Hales this is-

"The first song I wrote about you and I that I left here and couldn't remember how it went. Yeah mum had it and gave it to me when I went to pick up Jamie the other day. Peyton helped record it for you. Although I know she will never get off my back about recording. So what are we having for dinner?" she asked Nathan held up a hand and disappeared for a minute coming back with a tray of covered food. He uncovered it to reveal. Gourmet hamburgers French fries and two pints of ice cream one rocky road the other mint chocolate chip.

"The first me-

"Meal we had after living off packet Mac and cheese and bread and honey for a month, we'd just started at Stanford. I remember it took me a year to eat Mac and cheese again and I haven't eaten packet Mac and cheese since. Nathan there could have been a thousand things to choose from, why this?" she asked as he sat down across from her, and she was right since those early days they had come so far and there were so many more things he could have chosen but he wanted to show her at least for now just how far they had come and what had made them the people they were today. Sure those times were hard but some of his best family memories were of those hard days.

"Because I remember the look on your face when our first pay cheques came in we bought food for Jamie, and clothes for Jamie books for school, we paid the bills and the sitter and by the end of it you and I didn't have much left over sure we could have bought more basic food but we decided that we'd get something we had been wanting all month and this is what we decided on. It was one of the worst times for us financially but we did it anyway. We blew what little we had left on that feast and I remember you say that was your new favourite meal." biting her lip Haley looked over at her husband.

"You are something else you know that"

-  
>As Nathan was bent over starting the fire in their downstairs fireplace, he wondered where Haley had wondered off to surely she couldn't think that she would win this, he wasn't even finished yet, although he did have to give her serious brownie points for the song. That was something he wasn't expecting.<p>

"Hales what are you up to you goof?" he asked standing up, turning around he stopped when he saw the canvas she was leaning against. There was a devious smirk on her face as he looked over the picture.

"I thought-

"Quinny might have, had something to do with it" Nathan walked over to her and took the canvas resting it against the wall. Before taking Haley in his arms both of the falling onto the cushions. Haley laughed as Nathan started tickling her. No matter what she tried she couldn't get out of his arms.

"Ok, ok I give up you win" she said pushing him away slightly. They stayed there for a few minutes in perfect silence just enjoying each other's company. Nathan looked over at the canvas and smiled. It was one of the photos they thought they had lost when Erin had been helping them pack. She had accidentally spilt coffee over a stack of photos. Haley had been angry at her for a while, but had eventually gotten over it.

"I always loved that photo"

"I know, so who's winning now huh? Haley asked shaking his head Nathan knew she thought for once she had him beat.

"Come on" he got up and pulled her up wrapping an arm around her. As they headed upstairs, He'd taken the time she had anally taken to clean the dining room table to grab the strawberries from the fridge and rush them upstairs. Walking into their room Haley gasped at the rose petals covering their bed along with the dozen that sat in the vase that Megan and Tyler had given them as a wedding gift. It wasn't the most expensive vase in the world but it held sentimental value.

"Why is it you bball boy always win?" she asked using the nickname she used to use when they were kids. She knew it was because unlike her who would spend maybe two or three weeks planning his started months before hand. Finding out what jewellery she wanted, having their friends point out things that he had liked, or watching her himself when they were out shopping. Walking over to the bed Haley leant over and took one of the strawberries, before noticing the other box.

"You spoil me you know that?" she asked Turing around and sitting down on the bed crossing her legs. Nathan walked over and stood above her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Someone has to, and being that I'm your husband and the man who loves you very much I take full pleasure in spoiling you rotten. Haley James. Plus you're sexy as hell Soooo-

"Charming so what's this last gift?"

"Open it and find out!" lifting the plate of strawberries that was sitting on top of it, she handed then to Nathan who placed them on the chest of draws behind their bed, for easy access later. Before watching Haley open the box and pull back the tissue paper. Haley gasped and looked over at Nathan.

"Nath-

"It's not the original, but it's a copy. I know they do one of a kind, and yours was made especially for you. But you ex bob cats point guard husband, still has some connections and I got in touch with them and told them that yours had been stolen off the tour bus and they were more than happy to make you a new one" he said Haley picked up the jacked and put it on. It was a perfect fit. Haley threw the box aside and pulled Nathan down into a kiss falling back into their bed into the rose petals.

"I just- why do I bother competing with you?" she asked between kisses. Nathan shrugged and pushed some hair off her face.

"Don't know but you keep trying, it's kind of cute really. But Hales I do love that song and I do love that picture like you wouldn't believe." Haley nodded and ran her hand threw his hair.

"So seeing we have the whole night to our selves, I was thinking that maybe we could-

"You read my mind"

* * *

><p>Nathan wrapped an arm around Haley and pulled her closer to him as he skilfully grabbed the strawberries.<p>

"Mmm strawberries, you really did go all out this year. And I thought you did well last year" said Haley looking up at him before kissing the scare on his torso that he'd gotten in a car accident that, surprisingly had nothing to do with Dan six years ago.

"And you haven't even seen my, a game" Nathan laughed.

"God help me if that's true" Nathan chuckled as he placed the plate on his knees before grabbing a strawberry and holding it over Haley's head.

"So Haley James how much you love me?" he asked knowing he was completely teasing her right now. When he received a punch to the gut he chuckled and fed her the strawberry.

"You're a tease" Haley muttered before kissing him the rest of their night continued like this, eating strawberries teasing each other and just acting like the young couple they actually were.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a total Bone head this week really and not in the show sense I keep forgetting things, the song I used if you didn't already know it was Hundred Million Dollar Soul by Kate Voegele off her ablum Gravity Happens. <strong>


	33. Patrick Rolling

**Ok so with TV finals week, I've been a little caught up in my other fandom's to update, as well as this is a POV chapter and it's not my strongest area to write. Although I did better then I thought so go figure. One final thing Alas my laptop is on it's way out which might not seem much as I have two computers. However my laptop is what I used to stay up later then I should a night working away on chapter for you to read. I do get to write some stuff on this computer but I do get easily distracted by sites like Tumblr and Youtube. I have got the next chapter started and it's going to be a Haley/Brooke super friends chapter for all of you Baley fans out there. Also a quick thanks to Coachmom who discovered my total gaff in the last chapter. Total face palm moment, I'll fix that up sometime soon, anyways before you get too bothered by my blabbering I will say a couple of things I am working on a side along story to this one called My Secret World It's a one shot set about a month before Nathan and Haley leave Tree Hill. I'm also working on a squeal to Christmas Meddling...if you haven't read it WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! Now here's the shameless Plug part I am a Huge! JJ/Will from Criminal minds fan and have a New Video up from the season 7 final take a look and you'll see part of why I was off on another ship and not on the good ship OTH for a couple of days. I also am working on a One Shot for that Episode as well although I only just started it and the next chapter of Coming Home comes first. Ok I'll stop with the babbling now xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32 Patrick Rolling <strong>

Diabolical, _Adjective: Belonging to or so evil as to recall the devil._  
>Look it up in a picture dictionary and you'll probably find a picture of Dan Scott. A man so evil even the devil himself would be scared. That wasn't to say that a lot of people were. People like Keith Scott for example had never been scared of his little brother. Then again until recently Keith and Dan had gotten along quite well. But- well, finding out that the reason your youngest son and his then girlfriend had run away was because of your very own little brother. Things tended to change now if anything it was Keith, Dan should be scared of; seven years was a long time not to see your child; and to find out that in those seven years. Your son and his girlfriend had gotten married, and also in that time they had, had your first grandchild.<p>

It was any wonder that Dan was currently still in hospital. However it wasn't because of Keith that he was in hospital. It was me, my name is Patrick Rolling and I ran Dan over on a cold rainy night just under a month ago. Now I know what you are thinking, why run someone over when they've never done anything to you, am I right?

However Daniel L. Scott is the reason I do not know my niece and I haven't talked to my brother in four years. See my older brother is Tyler Rolling one of Nathan and Haley Scott's closest friends in Savannah Georgia. When Tyler, Megan, Nathan and Haley went to college in San Francisco I was left alone in Savannah sure I had a few friends but I'd always been a bit of a loner. So when Dan Scott turned up one day looking for Nathan and Haley I being the trusting kid my parents had raised me to be helped him out. He seemed like a nice guy just looking for his missing nephew; well that's what my naïve 17 year old self thought. I told Dan a lot the month he was in my home town.

I used to hang out with them a lot, seeing that for my whole life I idolized my big brother, and unlike most big brothers who tried to keep their younger siblings at arms length. Tyler was the exact opposite; he was always getting me up early to do different things. So it wasn't unusual that I hung out with him and his friends. I knew a lot about their world because I was so engrained in it. I had driven Haley and Megan to the hospital when Haley went into labor with Jamie; I was the first to notice something wasn't right with Megan while we were in the waiting room. I was also the person who got the doctors to take a look at her. Looking back on it now I'm pretty sure Dan knew that, and that he knew at that time in my life I was lost without them. The four of them and their children were thousands of miles away in San Francisco while I was still in my senior year.

If I knew then what I knew now…Well let's just say that things would have been very different. But that is the beauty of hindsight right? Could have, should have, and would have. If only I had known, questions we all ask ourselves at one time or another for some reason or another. But we can't live in the past we have to accept what happened and move on with our lives. Trust me when I say this, I didn't set out to run Dan over, in fact I was quite happy to have him out of my life and to never see him again as long as I live. Even the fact that I was driving the back way home to Savannah through Tree Hill instead of around it was a complete fluke. The storm that night had cut of the exit I was meant to take to get me back on the interstate. It was either wait till morning or go around. Well I had things I had to do, things that I really couldn't put off, so I decided to go around. I knew of Tree Hill from the stories Haley used to tell me, she wasn't any good at sports like Megan, Tyler and Nathan were; and well I was born with two left feet as my dad used to always say. So we spent a lot of time on the side lines watching the three of them. We spent hours talking I think I really was the only one in Savannah that Haley opened up to completely and now I'm sure it's a mistake she regrets. But at the time she was just like Megan the big sister I never had.

Now I will say that I did slow down for most of my drive through the small town in which the Scott's as they were known by in Savannah, had come from. There were places like the River court that looked exactly like how Haley described them, and I could just see her and Nathan hanging out there as kids. I'd seen Dan drive into the car park of where I was parked to get a couple of hours rest. I wasn't going to make my self known to him at all. It was the reason I had chosen the one spot in the entire lot that was under a broken street light. In a storm like this one at this time of night no one was going to see me or come up and ask why I was there. Solitude, it was something I was used to by then, it had become an old friend rather quickly.

It wasn't till I saw Nathan that I knew something was wrong. I knew from the few photos that Haley had, the two men with him were his father and brother. What was going on I didn't know all I knew was the look on Nathan's face. I'd seen it before but last time it was directed at me.

**Flashback**

_Nathan Scott looked up as his wife and their friend ran out of the day care their children had been in. Looking over at his friend who was sitting beside him the two young men got out of the car._

_"Hales, what's going on where's Jamie?" Nathan asked his wife looked beyond panicked. Walking up to her he wrapped his arms around her to let her know he was there._

_"Someone came and picked Jamie and Susie up about an hour ago. The young girl who let him said that, told her he was family and that he got a text from me saying we were running late," Said Haley still looking around frantically. Nathan knew it couldn't be true, Haley had yet to replace her cell phone that had been stolen a couple of weeks ago at one of the local gigs she had done with a few friends from her musical history class._

_"We'll find them ok, we'll find them" said Nathan kissing the top of her head while looking over at Tyler who looked just as pissed off as he felt. Whoever this person was was going to pay, and pay in a big way._

_Patrick Rolling sat down in his dorm room, glad for once that he had been given a single. As much as he hated it most times, it was times like now that he was glad for it. Sitting beside him both contently drinking from their bottles were Jamie Scott and his niece Susie. He had gone to pick them up from day care, when he had received a text from Haley that they were running late. He could have sworn that she had lost her phone but, then again she could have gotten it back as well. He had been watching the news but as Jamie and Susie were only a year old he turned it to the only kid's channel he actually got. That would keep them entertained while he studied for an exam he had coming up. Looking up from his desk a couple of hour later he looked at the time and frowned His brother and friends should have been by to pick up the sleeping infants by now. It wasn't that they were encroaching on his time that worried him. It didn't Jamie and Susie were a delight to have around they got along so well for babies and when they were awake their laughter was actually a welcomed distraction. But it wasn't like either set of parents to leave their child this long, without prior warning. Getting up Patrick walked over and picked up his cell phone and quickly finding Haley's number. It rang a couple of times before it was picked up._

_"Why thank you Patrick for helping me, such a shame your brother will never trust you again, you might want to change the channel" said Dan before hanging up frowning and now totally confused Patrick did just that he walked over to his TV and changed the channel to the local news. Gasping as he saw an amber alert out for both Jamie and Susie._

_"DAM IT! Why didn't I trust Nathan?" Patrick yelled before finding Tyler number and waiting for his brother to pick up._

_"Not now Pat-_

_"I have Jamie and Susie I thought Haley found her phone because I got a text from her. I swear I thought you knew, I just- Ty I really didn't know they're safe. They're asleep I'm at my dorm" said Patrick knowing Dan Scott had really screwed him over. He felt like throwing things around his room and cursing till he was blue in the face but that would wake Jamie and Susie up and he didn't want that._

_When he heard thumping on his door he knew it was his brother. Opening it he pointed to his bed as Haley and Megan rushed over, both checking them over to see that they were ok; Patrick when to say something when he was pushed against the wall by Nathan._

_"Who put you up to this?" he asked Tyler had to pull his friend off his brother so that Patrick could talk sliding down the wall to catch his breath, he pulled out his cell phone that he had jammed into his pocket._

_"Your Uncle, although I didn't know it was him. He has Haley's cell I thought she found it. I've been studying so much these last couple of weeks I haven't seen you so I thought she found it. It wasn't till I called her cell that I knew what had happened. As soon as I saw the news I called Ty you know the rest." Said Patrick broth Haley and Megan could see just how much the eighteen year old was beating himself up for what had happened._

_They watched as Nathan looked at the text._

_"Hey Pat we're running late, can you grab the kids for us be an hour tops xox Hales" Nathan read out he looked over at Tyler who shook his head why hadn't his little brother questioned it? Why had he just done what he thought Haley had asked?_

_"Because Dan was smart enough to use the same vernacular as I would have. That's exactly what I would have said. Nathan leave him alone, come on lets go" said Haley both she and Megan pointed to the door making sure both Nathan and Tyler were out side._

_"Hales, Megs I-_

_"No now Pat later ok let them cool down first." Said Megan walking out of the dorm room and pushing both Nathan and Tyler down the hall with her one free hand. Haley looked over at Patrick and knew that no matter what she and Megan said nothing would ever be the same between the boys again. Resting a hand on his cheek she smiled._

_"I know you thought that Dan couldn't do any of the stuff Nathan and I have said and that's just the type of person you are, Pat you look for the good in people. Unfortunately whatever good was in Dan died a long time ago, I am thankful that it was you though, as much as this will hurt your relationship with Tyler and I'm pretty sure that was Dan's intention. I'm thankful that it wasn't some random goon who took Jamie and Susie. Someone who would have had no problem hurting them, I'm sorry about all this Pat you didn't deserve it. I'll try and talk to them I will but you know what they are like" said Haley caressing his cheek a little before walking out the door._

**-End-**

Haley never did get Nathan or Tyler to talk to me again, in fact I was even surprised that she tried, and she did for a while until I told her to stop it was effecting her marriage. As much as I love her for fighting for me I didn't want to be the cause of their marriage breakdown. Sitting there in the dark I wondered just what Dan had done to make Nathan that angry again. It would have, had to have been something to do with his family, and I can tell you Nathan Scott has a lot of family, not just by blood. There are people in Tree Hill he hand Haley have always called family and they're not even related. As they drove past me I heard Nathan still yelling.

"If anything happens to Brooke I'll kill him" Brooke, well there was only ever one Brooke that ever came into the conversations I had with Haley about Tree Hill. Brooke Penelope Davis, Haley's very best friend for a long as she could remember. I always saw this sad look in Haley's eyes whenever she talked about Brooke. Like some how she had hurt her in some way, and that Brooke would never forgive her. I always wanted to ask why but I didn't. It wasn't till just before they left for Stanford that Haley told me why she was always so sad when it came to anything Brooke Davis. To tell you the truth it broke my heart. Yeah I'm a guy but still to hear someone talk a story like that, about how they had to leave to save their friends and family. It rips at your heart in a way I really can't describe.

So when I heard Nathan say that I knew I had to do something but what? He hadn't talked to me in four years, and Haley hadn't spoken to me in three. Although she did and still does send me a card every birthday and Christmas. What was I to do? It wasn't till I saw Dan and how happy he looked that I decided to run him over. He'd been playing with the lives of two people I cared about for the past seven years and he didn't look the least bit concerned. Screw him, I'd teach him a lesson or two. So slowly and without trying to make too much noise I back my car out of the space I was in and waited. I didn't have to wait too long, Dan came out walking to his car when he started to whistle something in my stirred this arrogant song of a bitch thought he was untouchable. Well I'd show him untouchable when he threw his keys in the air my anger reached boiling point. I took the park break off and flicked on my high beams. It all happened so fast one minute he was standing there the next he was flying up and over the hood of my car. I didn't care though my first thoughts were not what have I done. They were, that's for Nathan and Haley and all the crap you've put them through. The people of Tree Hill mightn't be able to do anything to you but I can. I didn't stop I kept driving till I got to the next town over and pulled into a auto repair place there. When they asked what had happened. I said a deer, with all the rain I saw it too late and couldn't stop in time. They believed me as well. I don't know if Dan ever saw me and I really don't care if he did. Because if he did, maybe he'd take the heat of his own family and town for a while, if he wanted to find me well he could go ahead. Because I was the one with the head start, and I had one advantage I didn't have five years ago. I knew who I was dealing with and just what he was capable of.


	34. Good Bye Tree Hill Middle School

**Ok Ok, I know, I'm bad I haven't updated in ages. You all hate me and it's like I abandoned the story. Well I did, in a way kinda but it's not what you think or how you think. See I've been getting a little bored of Coming home more for that fact that I don't like massive time jumps in the story line but I'm running out of idea's for this story. SO! That being said, I am going to do about three maybe four more chapters to bring this story to a close. BUT! Before you throw whatever is closest at your screen know that. I love this story I just I'm getting a little bored with the time line and really they have done all that I wanted them to do in this story which was Come Home. So that being said I am writing a Sequel yep that's right staying in the Coming Home world just advancing the story more. Skip two years and you'll get to Home Is Me And You Are Mine. I've already started to first chapter so, I am hoping to have a couple done maybe more before I finish this story. I also have a few other OTH stories I'm working on I have just felt so bad working on them and not Coming Home I stopped for a couple of days.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33 Good Bye Tree Hill Middle School <strong>

Haley walked up to the front of the middle school to find a lot of the teachers and students standing outside. When she spotted Lilly she walked over to the eleven year old.

"Lilly what's going on?" Haley asked Lilly turned around and shrugged, she had about as much of a clue as anyone else did. Nodding Haley rested a hand on her shoulder before walking over to a couple of the teachers she had become friends with. One of them smiled at her and rolled her eyes when Haley asked what was going on, they handed her the notice that had been on the door.

"A faculty reshuffle? Now? Wouldn't this be better to do on the weekend, not first thing on a Monday morning?" Haley asked the other teachers around her nodded they too thought that would have been better. When the doors opened out walked a woman in a pant suit. Her brown hair a similar length to Haley's but dead straight.

"Mr Dervish has retired and as such the school board has appointed me as his replacement, it has been decided that the following staff will be let go. Mrs Jackson, Mr. Long, Miss Elburn, Mr. Falcon, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Gatsby and Mrs. Scott. Also classes will be cancelled today." she walked back inside the school leaving students and teachers gaping.

"Seeing she just fired half of my teachers I would hope she would cancel classes." said Lilly, coming over to Haley all her friends were heading off free for a day but having a sister in law as a teacher didn't grant her that as easily.

"Hales you ok?" she asked Haley nodded and draped her arm over Lilly's shoulder before heading back to her car.

"You would think two teachers would be enough, now I'll have had three. And it's stupid; you hadn't even gotten our assignments yet. What are they going to do now? Sometimes I wish I was home schooled." said Lilly as they pulled out of the middle school car park. Haley nodded still in a little bit of shock. Most of the younger teachers who had been fired, had like her only started at the school this year. It was a last hired first fired situation, unlike Mrs. Gatsby and Mr. Long who had been Haley's teachers as well. They came up to the cafe not a short time later both getting out and walking up the stairs. They weren't even in the doors when Karen rushed over to them.

"I just heard Haley what are you going to do?" she asked Haley shrugged she really didn't know. She guessed this would free up her time to record again like Peyton wanted. And she had always loved her music, so maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all. Walking over she sat in a booth with Lilly who pulled out her assignment, she sighed she had worked long and hard on this and now it was for nothing. She'd have a new English teacher tomorrow, someone who hadn't been there for the last three months, and someone who didn't know the class as well as Haley had come to know them, and someone who would probably take them on a different path all together.

"Looks like this is useless now, Sucks because I put a few things in here that would make you laughing knowing after going through so many incompletes you'd need a laugh." said Lilly, Haley lent over the table and smiled.

"I know, and I'm sorry Lil for you and the rest of your class even the annoying ones. It will be all of you who suffer the most, I wouldn't be surprised if your grades slipped from this." said Haley as Karen came back over.

"So how many teachers did you lose Lilly?" she asked.

"Let see, Haley for English, Mrs. Gatsby for math, Mr. Falcon for science, Mrs. Jackson For bio, that leaves me with, PE, art, and music. Although I don't mind those classes there are someone people in those classes I could really do without." Karen laughed and shook her head; her daughter was too much like her daughter in law at the same age. When she really thought about it they were so much alike if someone didn't know any better they would think Lilly and Haley were sisters not in laws. To prove her point one of the wait staff placed a bowl of fries down in front of them, a saucer of ketchup on the side. Both Lilly and Haley took a couple of fries before dipping both in the ketchup.

"Needs more vinegar on the fries" they both said before laughing at the shocked looks on the wait staff.

"I could have told you that," said Karen grabbing said vinegar and walking it over to them. Shaking her head she went back to work leaving the two most important girls in her life to sit eat and more than likely come up with a new nickname for the new principal, of Tree Hill Middle School.


	35. It's Not What You Think

**Chapter 34 It's not what you think**

**Not the longest chapter in the world but hey. I was shocked that it actually came out as long as it did. I'm sorry I had more to say but my mind has just been blown with the tweets of someone I just mind BLOWN! **

* * *

><p>Nathan Scott looked up as his wife walked in the front door, he looked own at his watch and then up to the clock on the wall. Ok so he wasn't going crazy she was home early…too early getting up he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled for a minute as she sunk down into his embrace; he loved how with just a simple hug could take all the tension out of her shoulders. Well not all but there was something else they could do, something that would require no one turning up at their house in the middle of the day which in Savannah had been alright, it was how they ended up with a son after all. She had come home stressed one day, and well one thing lead to another and a month later they found out they were going to have a child. But here in Tree Hill well things were different they had more people, family and friends who did pop over without any notice.<p>

"What are you doing home? Is everything alright?" he asked. Haley nodded and walked over to the counter and pulled her self up before pulling him over to stand in front of her wrapping her arms around him she smiled knowing he would jump to the conclusions almost everyone she had talked to in the past hour had. Everyone but Karen, which was rather surprising but Haley wasn't going to dwell on it.

"Ok I know what your going to say it will be the same as every other person's reaction and probably the same as Peyton, Luke and Brooke's when I tell them but let me first say. No it wasn't, for once this wasn't him. I got fired today along with almost every teacher that had been hired at the beginning of the school year. Now before you go rushing off to find Dervish, it wasn't him. We were told he quite but if you ask me. I think he was fired as well. This had nothing to do with Dan. I know in the past everything has always lead back to him. But this time, this is one thing I know he didn't have a hand in" she said Nathan nodded he'd look into because god help his uncle if he did; he thought what had, happened in the past was bad it would be nothing compared to this. Nathan would make sure that Dan would forever end up in a wheel chair if he had anything to do with this. He was getting rather tired of his uncle and his little mind games. They hadn't worked as well as they had when they were teenagers for a while now. However Dan continued with them. Nathan's only hope was that one day, some how Dan would pay for all he had done. He wasn't sure how that would happen but he at least hoped it would.

"You're not going to say anything?" Haley asked shocked that Nathan hadn't flown off the handle.

"I believe you when you say Dan didn't do this. I will check it out myself you know I will but if you say he didn't have anything to do with this then I believe you. What I want to know is what are you going to do now?" Haley hadn't really thought about it. Well not to any great extant she had given it some thought when she was driving Lilly back to the café. But it wasn't till now that she actually really got to wrap her head around it.

"I think I'll let Peyton help me with a new record. I can't promise anything but if anything she will get a hand, and hopefully then she and Lucas can give me a little niece of nephew. One that is actually really related to me, not just my sister's step kids. I love them but I would love to be an aunty." Said Haley Nathan laughed and nodded knowing that Peyton would be over the moon that Haley had finally come around to the idea of recording again. He wasn't so sure she would be thrilled about his wife's other plan's but hey that was up to the two of them.

"Well the boy doesn't get home for a few hours and well Clay is not answering his phone so what would you like to do now?" Nathan asked Haley grinned and wrapped her arms around him tightly before kissing him.

"Spend some time with my sexy husband" she replied Nathan laughed and nodded.

Brooke Davis walked into Karen's around lunch time looking for something to eat and some one to talk to. It had been an extremely quiet day in her store. She had sent Millie off in hunt of some textiles the other day so she was all by herself. If she didn't talk to someone soon she would go crazy. She smiled as she saw Lilly till it hit her what time it was.

"Lilly Scott what the heck are you doing out of school?" She asked walking over to the eleven year old.

"Got cancelled when the stupid wench, who quite clearly fired Principal Dervish, fired half of my teachers and yes Haley was of them. She went home a while ago, and if Nathan's home I wouldn't go over there right now. He might be in the middle of a hug rant of some kind. I don't know that's what Haley guessed when she left." Brooke nodded she would head over after she closed up for the day, which at this rate was going to be a lot earlier then normal.

"Ok kiddo, where's your mum?" She asked Lilly shrugged, Karen had left a while ago and had left one of the staff in charge of the café and her till she got back Karen more then likely had told her but Lilly hadn't really been listening.

"She's not here, left a bit after Haley did, the other staff are out the back having their own lunch since its quiet. Can I help you with anything, just remember there are a few things I can't make or touch in here." Said Lilly Brooke nodded and smiled deciding on one of the premade sandwiches and a plain cup of coffee.

Sitting down on the other side of the counter she sat there talking to Lilly about boys, clothes, things she used to talk to Haley about at that age. When she noticed she'd been gone almost an hour she got up.

"I better head back, make sure you tell your mum that she over works you" said Brooke with a smirk as she winked at Lilly who laughed and waved as Brooke left shaking her head she went back to fixing up the salt shakers. It wasn't long after that she looked up startled when her mother walked in muttering under her breath.

"Uh everything ok?" Lilly asked Karen looked up and smiled nodding she walked over and kissed the top of her daughters head before putting on her apron.

"Yes honey nothing for you to worry about, Brooke come by?" she asked knowing that the young designer always came by at the same time for lunch. Lilly nodded and proceeded to tell her mother what they had talked about and what Brooke had said when she left. Karen chuckled shaking her head; it had been a very Brooke Davis comment.

Peyton Scott looked up as she heard someone knock on the door, grinning as she saw Haley she stood up and walked over to her friend and sister in law giving her a hug before coming back from it, she was about to ask why Haley was here when she saw the don't ask look.

"Gezz Foxy, anyone tell you, that you can portray so much without a word, it's rather freaky" Haley laughed and nodded she walked over to one of the chair's that Peyton had been sitting and plopping down. She spun around a couple of time before looking up at her rather curious sister in law.

"where you serious about wanting me to record with you?" she asked Peyton nodded and sat down beside her, although Haley had been away for a while there would always be tell signs with her, things that hadn't changed since the time Peyton had met her.

"Ok what's going on?"

"I got fired today, and before you ask; it wasn't Dan, that I am sure of. It has to do with a power tripping wannabe who's clearly taken over the middle school of Tree Hill. The people who lose out are people like Lilly. This will be her third English teacher this year. It's a wonder they actually learn anything. Anyway I was thinking of taking you up on your offer. I don't think it will be anything much, but it will give me something more to do. And with Lilly still in school and Jamie starting grade one next year. I might look into doing some tutoring. I always enjoyed that in Savannah, and while at Stanford." Peyton nodded and grinned, ok so Haley might not think she could come up with something great right now, but they could work on that and as they had no set date on when this record had to be finished by they could take their time and make something that they were both happy with. She knew that might take some time, especially with Haley and just how plain stubborn her friend could be, but hey she had grown up with both Scott boys, and Brooke Davis as a best friend. She would have to be stubborn, not that Peyton would ever tell anyone of them that. But she knew on some level they all knew that.

"Ok so what do you want to do now, I'm sure that seeing you are here Nathan is either busy or got called away to work, I know you pretty well HJS. I know you wouldn't give up time with your hubby just to come see little ol' me" Haley laughed if there was anyone who she couldn't fool when it came to things like that it was Peyton. Then again being married to a Scott herself probably gave her that advantage.

"Not, sure Clay came over and dragged Nathan away to see some kid who apparently is the next big thing. Quinny is busy working, and Brooke has her store so I came to see your lazy but" Peyton laughed and shoved Haley slightly at the dig she had just made it didn't hurt her or anything or even anger her. If it had come from someone else she more then likely would have gotten offended, but coming from Haley she knew it was just to get a rise out of her. Something Haley did just to get a laugh and on some level even though she didn't have to, show that she was still the goofy person Peyton had known back in high school.

"Well get your lazy ass out of my chair and we'll get started" poking her tongue at her sister in law Peyton grinned. Sure it sucked that Haley had gotten fired and this woman whom ever she was, wasn't going to be popular at all wherever she went within Tree Hill but hey if she didn't know that yet she soon would. But for now Peyton was going to enjoy her little some what not really convincing win of getting her super talented sister in law to record again.


	36. Questions and Primrose

**AN: Hey guys I know, I know I'm sorry, it's taken forever to get this chapter up. My Little Lappy died, as I can't for the life of me write when I have full access to the internet because I get too distracted. It was a little hard to get this done. But thanks to my mum who gave me her old laptop which isn't really that old when you think Lappy was almost ten years old and this one isn't even three year. So I am hoping to get more chapters to you more often now. Fingers crossed. I do have a question for you though. Would you like to continue the Dan/ Chance/ Patrick story in Home is Me and You are Mine or do you want a story all to them. I don't know how long it will be but, I'm hoping for ten. Let me know. :D Lozxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Questions and Primrose Chapter 35 <strong>

Brooke Davis chuckled as she walked up the Scott driveway, there at the top was Nathan; washing the family car. Kinking an eyebrow she wondered why he just didn't take it to a car wash.

"Bit cold to be washing the car isn't it Nate?" she asked Nathan looked up and smiled, she had a point it was the middle of winter after all. But he had always found it relaxing, yes it was odd that a man with the amount of money he had earned over his times as a basket ball player found washing a car relaxing, but he did.

"Well Jamie had a fascination with the car wash, always has. And have you ever tried to wash a car with a five year old?" Nathan asked Brooke had to give him that she hadn't tried to wash a car with a child of any age let alone a five year old boy.

"Where are Hales and Jamie anyway?" she asked as Nathan dropped the sponge he was using into the pale of soapy water beside him.

"At the beach...Well Quinn, Hales and Jamie are. Don't give me that look Davis. Quinn wanted to use Jamie for a new series she wanted to do. Called- actually I don't remember what she called it. All I know is that she wanted Jamie. Hales decided to take one of our lawn chairs down and write. So I decided to wash the car." Brooke nodded she found it amusing really, that Nathan didn't want Jamie to wash the car with him. But he was ok with Quinn taking him down to the beach, then again. For as long as Brooke could remember Quinn hadn't liked going in the ocean, something about amnesty.

"Dan gets out today; doesn't that worry you in the slightest? He's had months to plan his revenge. Months of just lying there planning, it scares me. And Julian's been on edge all night" Nathan lent against a dry patch on the car; he finally found out the real reason Brooke Davis came over she wanted to know what he and Haley were going to do about Dan. They were old hands at dealing with this Dan, they knew every trick in his very out dated book, and Nathan guessed that Brooke would only be the first to ask. His parents, brother and in laws were bound to ask at some point. Brooke just happened to be first.

"I highly doubt he will do anything to any of us. None of us had anything to do with him getting run over, he knows that. You were in hospital; Hales, mum Peyton and Julian were with you. Quinn and Clay were back home in case Jamie woke up, dad, Luke and I had left and he watched as we drove away in the other direction. As for Lydia, I do believe she had Vivian at her place. Whoever did it doesn't live in Tree Hill; and they've had a good couple of month's head start. So long as my pathetic uncle isn't going after my family and friends I really don't care what he does. He's becoming wreck less, and if he does anything outside of Tree Hill the law will catch up to him... Eventually." sighing Brooke nodded if Nathan was this calm about Dan being out of hospital, then maybe he was right. Anything that was going to happen wouldn't happen to them. Now she just had to convince Julian of that fact, easier said than done.

* * *

><p>Julian Baker looked up as his fiancé walked in; he waited till she sat down and went to ask. Brooke help up her hand and waited she smiled as Peyton walked in without bothering to knock; she had noticed the door ajar slightly and figured that Brooke had seen her car turn the corner as she was getting out of her own. Knowing that Peyton would want to know if she had been over to see Nathan and Haley Brooke waited so she didn't have to repeat herself.<p>

"Hey Brooke did you know Dan gets out today? Should we go tell Hales?" Brooke smiled her friend was too predictable.

"Beat you too it Blondie, was just waiting for you, Nathan and Haley seem fine, they aren't worried at all. Nathan was actually washing their car. He seems to think and it makes sense, that it was someone else the rest of us were elsewhere. Dan knows that, Nathan said so long as he doesn't come after his friends or family he doesn't care what Dan does-

"but what about-

"Julian honey Nathan and Haley have been dealing with Dan for years, they know when to be worried and not. Nathan was washing their car; he said Haley was on the beach writing and Quinn had taken Jamie for something. If they are going on with their lives as normal I say we should too." she said leaning over and caressing his cheek with her thumb before getting up and kissing his forehead. Peyton smiled if Nathan was calm about this then she had no reason to worry. Unlike the rest of their family well herself and Lucas, as well as Brooke and Julian Nathan and Haley had to think about Jamie as well. So life as normal for them, well that's was a good sign for Peyton.

"So Hales was writing this could only mean good things; I know she was a little iffy about recording again, and if I ever see that Remkiss woman I'll give her a piece of my mind. Stupid witch, I'm pretty sure the only reason Nathan graduated Stamford was because of Hales. Let's face it, he wasn't ever going to be really book smart."

"True, yeah Nathan said she had taken one of their lawn chairs down, but seeing how close they live that doesn't surprise me. I can't wait to hear her live again; ah, I missed my tutor girl singing."

* * *

><p>Dan looked up and across the table of the shady bar that he had picked, no one knew him here, not that he was planning anything for anyone from Tree Hill but still it was better to be safe with things like this. You never knew with Tree Hill just who knew who, especially with Nathan and Haley. They had friends all over the place now. That was his doing of course but, these things were over and down with, now he just had to live with them. Picking up his drink he looked at the swirling bourbon before finishing it off. Placing the glass back on the coaster he took a deep breath.<p>

"You know, after this Nathan's never going to want to see you again right?" he asked the young man in front of him.

"Nate's gone soft, really that Hicksville town you live in, and the little woman has him whipped he wouldn't talk to me now even if I was sorry for all that has happened. Not that I am sorry mind you. I don't know nobody apart from Nathan who wanted to be tied down with a kid at eighteen. I tried to help him, you know that. But he's been around that wife of his too long." Chance Xavier said leaning back and taking a mouth full of the beer that was in front of him. Dan smiled he knew he liked this kid, now if his nephews were more like him he wouldn't have a problem with them, but they weren't and they never would be. The two men sat there talking about what needed to be done for a good two hours. People came in and out of the bar but not one of them paid attention to Dan and Chance and neither one of them paid any notice to them either.

However no one noticed the brunette in the corner watching them, there was a wicked smile on her face as she took a sip of red that was swirling around in the glass in front of her. Taking out a pocket mirror she reapplied her blood red lipstick and left a note describing Chance to a t saying that he would take care of her tab. There was a kiss on the note that was left with a red Primrose flower. It was an odd choice to leave for a man, but she knew that Chance would have no doubt in his mind who it was, if she left this flower. They had a past, one he had tried to run from and now, finally after all these years it was catching up to him.


	37. A not so sisterly act

**I know, I know I haven't updated in ages and I said I would. For the most part I've had writers block. But the least couple of weeks I've had a crazy time table at work; which has been made even crazier with my manager being out sick. In a store with four people and one sick and another only able to work certain days it has been left up to me and my 2IC to fill the gap. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up sorry so it might be another long wait. I am trying to get a few short stories and a couple of one shots to you ( OTH fandom) so that I'm not entirely hated. Sorry again for the delays :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36 A not so sisterly act <strong>

Peyton Scott looked up from the paper work that she was doing for one of her artists, another label had snipped them away, and as angry as she was, she wasn't going to fight it. If they wanted to leave and deal with a soulless company well that was their problem, not hers, they would learn the hard way that, Peyton gave them a lot more creative license then most producers would. If there was one person she wasn't expecting to see today it was Haley. Although she loved her sister in law, the little spat they had, had yesterday would still be fresh in both their minds and she wasn't up for round two.

"Look Hales , you know where I stand. I think you should trust me and release the song. It's ready, and from what I have heard, you have several other songs ready to record as well. I'm sorry but as your sister in law and friend I can't stand by and watch you waste a talent as good as yours." Sitting back Peyton folded her arms, then waited for what Haley was going to say, she hadn't really listened to Haley yesterday, she hadn't wanted to and that probably hadn't been the right thing to do.

"I'm not pissed that you want to release it Peyton. I'm pissed that you played it for AJ without asking me. That song is incredibly personal to me. I wrote it especially for Nathan before we left, I tried for so long in Savannah to remember it but I couldn't and when mum showed it to me I knew I wanted to record it for Nathan. It wasn't meant to be heard by anyone else. And as much as I am flattered with what you think and what AJ does. I'm also incredibly hurt by the fact you thought, just because I came to you to help me record it. You thought that you had any rights to it at all. I am not one of your artists Peyton; you can't go around sharing something that doesn't belong to you. Now I know that husband of yours would say that, you Thudded me, and had it been any other song. I'd laugh it off and probably would have just punched you in the arm or something. But Million Dollar Soul, I just wished you had asked me first Peyton. Heck I probably would have said yes, after I had talked to Nathan. But you didn't and that's what hurts. You say big labels are soulless well, I think what you did was pretty soulless. Not as a producer because that's your job. But as my friend you know me, you know how personal song writing is to me, and as my sister in law I thought you had more of a heart then that. You are right about one thing. I do have other songs, and before your little surprise yesterday I was coming in here to tell you. That I had a couple I wanted to record for you so that you could do that. Now I'm not so sure."

Peyton watched as her sister in law walked away. Closing her eyes Peyton knew on some level Haley was right, if it had been any of her other artists she would have asked them. But on some misguided notion she thought she would get away with it because Haley was her sister in law. When in fact if anything she had just made things worse, and seeing as there was meant to be a family gathering at her mother in law's tonight. To help Brooke and Julian finalize everything for their upcoming wedding, she knew that it was just going to be one awkward mess, which more than likely would end up with Brooke siding with Haley. They had been friends longer after all.

_Flash Back_

_Peyton smiled as her friend finished listening to the song. He looked up and nodded, it was great and just what, they had been looking for although he knew if anyone was going to get Haley James Scott it would be Peyton. After all their husbands were brothers, they lived in the same town and from what he knew had been friends for years. So it would only be right that Red Bedroom get the illusive Haley James Scott. He'd seen her play back in California a couple of times. She was seriously talented, and with a voice like hers he knew even then that she could go a long way. He'd approached her once before, He had it all planned out, he knew how to approach her. Knew that she had married at a young age, and had a young son, so the whole I can give you the world speech wasn't going to work on her. However his boss didn't like the soft touch. They wanted her; she needed them so she would do all the talking, while he was to stand there as eye candy for her, and it back fired as he knew it would. His boss wanted her to stay in California, give up Stanford because it would just get in her way, more like it would get in their way. But he hadn't said anything. She also wasn't a big fan of Haley being married or having a son. Her idea was to get Haley away from them, and promote her as a young hot and single. When AJ knew Haley might have been young, and yes even he would admit she was stunning. But she wasn't single and there was no way she was going to give up her husband or her son for anything, and he had been right._

_"Peyton this is great. Ok I will admit I have seen her before. I saw her tour in California. I approached her back then, and when I say I, I mean Michelle and that should be enough to tell you just how well that went. I was used as eye candy. Even thought I told her it wouldn't work. That Haley was married and she wouldn't be the slightest bit interested in me. Michelle tried, Michelle failed. Then fired me because I didn't flirt with her enough, of course she came up with some lame ass reason as to why she had fired me. But everyone there knew the real reason. A couple of weeks later I got a call from Jordan saying that they would like me back, but not in my old position. I would be taking Michelle's. Apparently they found out. Just how she was getting so many bands attached to the label. Let me just say it wasn't pretty. So when can Haley come in and finish an album?" he asked when Peyton bit her lip AJ looked at her and shook his head._

_"She doesn't know, you played this for me does she?" he asked Peyton shook her head. Sighing AJ got up and rested ha hand on her shoulder._

_"Here I was thinking you were the same person who thought major Labels were soulless. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you two married into the same family. Peyton, as soulless as we major labels are. Even Jordan wouldn't do that to family, talk to her then get back to me. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't though-_

_"AJ wow I haven't seen you in ages, how are you? How's Michelle?" Haley asked coming in a surprising both of them. Peyton looked between them wondering just how they knew each other._

_"AJ's dad was one of the sponsors of that tour I did in California." Said Haley Peyton nodded and knew that AJ wouldn't keep it from his friend that she had played the song for him without asking Haley permission first._

_"Ok I know, how private you are, with your music but Peyton played the song you recorded for me. Haley it's great. You know if you started recording again. You'd be a big hit; so many people are waiting for your next record." Said AJ he knew he had just dropped Peyton in it when Haley turned to her sister in law with a look that clearly said 'please-tell-me-you-didn't.'_

_"Peyton no yo-_

_"Oh you didn't ok her to play it, oh my bad. Peyton you should have told me that you hadn't gotten your artists ok" said AJ, he knew he was digging her, an even deeper hole, but she was the one who had started this label for artists to get away from heartless labels._

_"I'm not a Red Bedroom artist. I'm unsigned, have been since you and Michelle asked me, I had recently been thinking about it, but now I'm not so sure. That song the only song you could have played for AJ that he hasn't heard was Hundred Million Dollar Soul. I can't believe you did that Peyton; to me of all people." Said Haley AJ hadn't known she wasn't signed at all. Throwing his hands in the air he backed away, shaking his head. That was dirty even he thought that he knew even Michelle would have thought that._

_"Haley, my number hasn't changed, if you and Nathan and your son Jason, Jaden, Jamie that's it if you three are ever out in LA for any reason give me a call. It would be great to catch up with you. Actually my flight doesn't take off till tomorrow. So call me later." He said before heading out into the bar he knew those two women well enough to know, that it was a bad idea to be in their way when they were annoyed. Well Haley more than Peyton but he really couldn't blame her._

_Haley waited for AJ to leave before she turned to Peyton who gave her sister in law a please don't kill me look. Shaking her head, Haley sighed knowing it would be better to leave now then to end up saying something she would most likely regret later. Turning to leave she headed towards the door. She had her hand on the handle before she turned around._

_"Don't bother trying to sweet talk me Peyton. I am so pissed at you right now that if I don't leave Nathan will have to hold back Lucas from doing anything to me. Because I am that pissed off and that hurt that, you would actually do something like that. That I might actually do something stupid, so for the sake of our husbands leave me alone, don't talk to me and don't think you can sweet talk Nathan into getting me to do this" said Haley Peyton got up and folded her arms across her chest._

_"I think you're overreacting, Haley this song is ready let me do my job."_

_"This isn't your job. Peyton this is- I really don't know what this is but what you did wasn't right" said Haley before storming out into Tric._

_-End Flash Back-_

* * *

><p>Walking into the kitchen of her mother in law's house she wondered just how long it would be, before everyone in her husband's family was angry at her. Yes ok she admitted that she had done the wrong thing, but she had, had the best intentions when she had done it. That was ok right? No it wasn't and she knew that. Haley had every right to be upset and hurt. She had been when Lucas had sent her drawings to thud, and Haley was right about that. <em>Wait a minute Haley and Nathan were in Savannah, they hadn't been here when Lucas did that, so how would she knew that?<em> Peyton wondered. Shaking her head, she'd find out another time for now she had to find out just how much Karen knew.

Finding her mother in law in the lounge room with Lilly she sighed before walking over to them. If anyone was like Haley when they were growing up it was Lilly, everyone even Haley said she was a mini Haley. It was odd really how she had become so much like her sister in law when Haley and Nathan had only been around for the first four years of her life.

"Peyton, honey what brings you over so soon? Or am I running late?" Karen asked looking at her watch she noticed that it wasn't as late as she thought it was.

"I- uh well could I talk to you for a minute...alone" said Peyton Lilly rolled her eyes. As much as Peyton tried she still found it hard not to baby Lilly she as a kid after all.

"I'm gonna see if Haley is online. Maybe she can help me with this English essay. My teacher is a nut case. I have no idea what she wants me to do" Karen nodded and watched her eleven year old walk away before patting the seat beside her. Apart from Lydia, Karen really was the only mother around for both Brooke and Peyton, and it wasn't until Haley and Nathan came back with Jamie that, Lydia was any help. But as much as Nathan was her son, Karen could understand why it had taken Lydia so long. To lose her husband then for her youngest daughter to run away; it would have been a toll on anyone.

Peyton bit her lip and looked down at her hands, before looking up at Karen, when her mother in law, tired to get her to talk by rubbing her hand up and down her back Peyton sighed.

"I did something really stupid" she said, Karen nodded and waited for a bit more information.

"The song that, Haley recorded for Nathan, I kind of showed it to a friend, who is a manager at a label in LA, I also found out that he is a friend of Haley's she knew him from the tour she did in California. I know it was stupid to show it to him without asking her but, she's way to talented to just waste it." Karen sighed she could see where Peyton was coming from, because Haley was talented. Very and it was a shame she wasn't using her talents. But that was also Haley's choice and Peyton shouldn't have exploited her sister in law and friend like that.

"I know you had the best intentions but, Peyton. You know it was wrong, and I'm guessing if you're coming to me, you were caught by Haley and she's hurt. Which I can't say I blame her. I would be hurt to. I'm also guessing you know that, as soon as Nathan, Brooke and Lilly find out they are also going to be angry with you. In time they will get over it. But you are just going to have to ride it out for now. And I'm sure this isn't what you want to hear but. You decided to go behind, Haley's back and do this knowing that she would be upset with you ." said Karen. Peyton nodded, her mother in law was right.

"You're not –

"Disappointed yes, I'm sorry Peyton, but yes I am disappointed with you. Does that mean I will give you the silent treatment like Haley, Brooke and Lilly will, no but I can't say that I will try and stop them." said Karen, Peyton nodded she knew it was coming, it was her own stupid fault really.


	38. Just a Couple of Screw Ups

**Well I did get this chapter done a lot sooner then I thought I would and Good News! I have half of the next chapter done already! yeahy! so I'm hoping to get the other half done some time this week as it's not as crazy as the last few weeks have been! Happy days. Has anyone been watching Partners and 666 Park Avenue? I love both although I have to say out of the two I love Partners more I love Ali and Louis they crack me up all the time. I just love them. Although Rob Buckley stepping out a shower in just a towel? YUMMY! Ok Ok I know stop blabbering and let us get on with the chapter ok ok but still Wet, naked well all but a towel YUMMY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37 Just a Couple of Screw Ups <strong>

Peyton Scott looked at her sister in law as she laughed at something Brooke had said, Karen was right they were all angry at her and they were all right to do so. It didn't help matters at all that she and Lucas were going away, for a while. A second honeymoon Lucas had called it, although Peyton knew that he just wanted to get away for a while the last few months had taken a toll on all of them, and Lucas wanted some time away just to relax. She also knew that, on some level that he probably wasn't even aware of, Lucas was slightly jealous of his little brother for having a family first.

He was the older sibling and for well most of their life he'd always done things first. There were the most obvious ones, like first to talk, walk, go to school, read. Then there were the ones that weren't traditional. Well for most families, but in the Scott family they were. Lucas had been, first to pick up a basket ball, first to get ten free throws in a row, first to get on a junior league team. First to get on the Ravens and the only Scott brother to lead them to State Championships; however he wasn't the first brother to get married, or have a child Nathan has beat him by a good three years, well in getting married and five years in having a child.

She also knew that as much as Lucas loved Jamie, and wouldn't want anything to happen to him. He was still jealous that Nathan and Haley had, had children first. It was something that, without knowing it fully would bug Lucas for a long time to come. It wasn't till she noticed that Haley was walking over to her that, the uneasy feeling she had felt at dinner came back to her.

* * *

><p><em>-Flash back-<em>

_For probably the first time in a long time- ok more like months- it was silent in the Scott dining room. The only sound came from knives and forks hitting plates as they cut the food the eight people around it were eating. That was if you didn't include the sound of the television and childish laughter that came from the living room_

_**-Two hours earlier-**_

_The back door of the original Scott house opened, before Haley walked in with Nathan and Jamie following her. They were early for the family dinner to help Brooke get her wedding plans down pat. It wasn't something unusual for them to arrive first, well now; in the time that they had been back in Tree Hill it had become something routine, that Nathan, Haley and Jamie would be the first to arrive, even though Lucas and Peyton lived closer, they always arrived after Nathan and Haley. _

_This time Haley was early not for the fact that she wanted to spend time with her mother in law, someone who had always meant a lot to her, but so she could vent. Haley already knew that Karen would know what had happened it was just who her mother in law was, she knew everything that was going on in the lives of those that she loved. Walking through the kitchen, she could Karen sitting with her husband in the living room. Keith smirked and kissed the top of his wife's head before getting up walking over to his son and grandson. Wrapping an arm around Nathan he said that they would be out the front if they were needed, before telling Jamie that Lilly was in her room and that he ought to go and get her out of there as she had been in there all afternoon. _

_Haley sat down with a thump; Karen smiled as her daughter in law rested her head on, her shoulder. Wrapping her arm around Haley Karen sighed, as much as she knew that Peyton felt bad for what she, did she had still knowingly done it. _

"_Peyton-_

"_I know, Peyton told me. You know she was only doing it because she doesn't want to see you waste such a great talent and you are Haley, talented I mean. If I could sing like you, well I wouldn't own a cafe, well I probably would but- you know what I mean" Haley nodded she knew exactly what Karen was getting at but that still didn't change how she felt. There were something's that friends shouldn't do and Peyton had done that, too make it worse they were family. _

"_If she'd just asked me, and if she had told me who it was, I would have said yes AJ is a dear friend I know, that he wouldn't have wanted to change it, that much if at all. But she didn't she went and did it without telling me. For starters as that is my song and I'm not a signed artist she could get into a lot of trouble if I wanted to take it further, legally. But I don't want all that, our family has gone through too much drama this year already, and I don't want to put Keith, Lilly and yourself in the middle of that. Because that's exactly where you would be; not to mention that Lucas would be really hurt and I love Luke, and Peyton I just don't love what she did." Said Haley_

* * *

><p><em>Lilly laughed as Jamie came bounding into her room and stopping as he saw that the once tidy room that he was used to had become a total mess, In all honesty it looked like a bomb and gone off in it. <em>

"_What happened?" He asked, stepping over a pile of books making his way over to his aunt on her bed. Lilly made a bit of room for him and helped him up before looking around her room. _

"_I'm just clearing some stuff out that's all. But I had to make it a mess to actually get anything done. Silly right?" she asked Jamie nodded and picked up an old photo at was beside him, when he looked at it, he noticed that it was his mum and, a little girl. _

"_Who's that?" he asked Lilly smiled and wrapped an arm around him, to keep him from falling off the bed with all the other junk that had just taken the dive. _

"_Where did you find this?" she asked smiling, she hadn't seen that photo in years. _

"_Just here" Jamie pointed to the spot beside him Lilly nodded and sighed looking down that the picture. It was of her and Haley when she was a year younger then Jamie was. Lucas had given it to her for her, ninth birthday. _

"_This is your mum and I. I was four, when this was taken, so a year younger then you. It wasn't long after this that. Your mum and dad left because of Dan, but this was a good day well it was for me. Your mum and dad had taken me to the river court for a picnic lunch and Nathan took this photo before we left. There should be others around here somewhere I found them last year. Mum had hidden them from me. Don't ask me why, she does some strange things sometime" Jamie nodded, his mum did strange things sometimes too. Like being angry at Aunt Peyton, he wasn't sure why she was angry, all he knew was that she was going to give her the silent treatment whatever that was. _

"_Yeah, mama is mad at Aunt Peyton. I don't know why all I know is she did something bad" said Jamie Lilly nodded, she'd seen her sister in law leaving as she was coming home. Peyton had sighed and smiled sadly at her. Lilly still had no idea why, but if Haley was angry at her, she guessed she would find out sooner or later. Sooner if Brooke arrived before Peyton did which there was a high chance of, when Haley told Brooke what had happened the whole world would know. Well their world anyway._

* * *

><p><em>Brooke Davis, smiled as Julian turned onto the street that, Karen, Keith and Lilly lived on. Tonight they would finally have their wedding all planed out, which was a good thing as it was now only a few months away. They really should have, had more planed out then that had, and ok a lot of it was done, but since Haley and Nathan returned with Jamie they had, had to change a lot of things that were going to happen. The bridal party was now, Haley and matron of Honour, Millie and Peyton as Bridesmaids and Lilly as the flower girl and that was just the girls. Brooke wanted Nathan to be in it as well, but Julian said it was his choice and, he didn't know Nathan well enough. So this is what they were going to figure out tonight.<em>

_They saw Nathan and Keith sitting on the steps of the Scott house as they pulled up, Brooke knew that seeing Lilly and Jamie weren't there that this couldn't be good at all. As she walked up to them, with Julian behind her, she knew from the look on Nathan's face that something was wrong. _

"_Please don't tell me you're leaving again" she said, thinking especially with Nathan and Haley it was best to assume the worst, things could only get better from there. _

"_No, it's well. Haley will tell you. She's inside with mum. Let's just say I doubt your wedding plans will be finished tonight sorry Julian." Brooke sighed that could only mean one thing and she was really hoping her gut feeling was wrong. Walking into the lounge room Brooke saw Haley and Karen sitting there talking. _

"_Ok girlie what's going on, Nathan and Keith only ever hide outside when something has happened, you really think that was gonna change?" Brooke asked Haley smirked and sat up before launching into the story that she knew her best friend would force out of her either way. _

"_That bitch, I love her I do but really she should have known better then to do that, especially to you. God Haley you are one of the most private people I know when it comes to your music, Peyton should know this. Heck I'm pretty sure even Jamie knows this." Said Brooke all three woman looked up as the front door opened again, this time Lucas and Peyton walking in, and just like Karen had suspected, Haley and Brooke glared at their friend before turning back to each other and talking about anything other than Peyton. Lucas however didn't like the fact that they were ignoring her. It was a mistake and it wasn't like the two of them hadn't made ever made a mistake and he was going to call them on it. _

"_Oh come on, like the two of you have never done something stupid. Brooke what about your, entry to the school's time capsule, you flashed the camera, and hello Haley you are no angel yourself. You and Nathan ran off for seven years and had a kid your senior year of high school." He knew he'd gone to far when his mother's face when as red as his sister in law's and his friends. _

"_I did that for you Lucas, unless you wanted your uncle to hurt your wife, friend or sister. As for Jamie, ok the timing wasn't perfect but he was never a mistake, don't you ever bring my son into anything you don't know about again. And just for your information Lucas. I am well within my rights to actually sue Peyton for playing my music to a label rep without my prior knowledge or consent but I'm not because that would cause too much drama in this family; and I think we have all been through enough don't you. So, unless you want me to take up legal proceedings against your wife, then you will put up with a few days of silent treatment. You also might never want to say what you just said about Jamie in front of your brother or you will end up just like your uncle" said Haley when she had finished what she was saying Karen grabbed her son by the ear and dragged him out to the kitchen where all three women could hear her berate her son with what he had just said, anyone who was anyone, knew that there were few things you didn't do in front of Karen Scott and saying anything derogatory about what Nathan and Haley had done was one of them, although Lucas should have known this by now. One would have thought he would have learnt from the family dinner they had, had at Nathan and Haley's. _

_-End Flash back-_

* * *

><p>"Look Peyton, I know you and Lucas - as misguided as it may seem to go away six weeks before your best friend's wedding - need time away I also heard you telling Karen you had to close down Red Bedroom for that time as well. If you want I'll take over. I'm still hurt as hell at what you did, but I also know what it's like to lose recording time. I'm not offering for you but for those of your artists you respect enough actually let them know what you are doing" it was spiteful and a little more pointed and rude then she had intended but Peyton would just have to deal with that.<p>

"No I- Haley only if you are sure, I know I screwed up. And I know you're right you could sue me and I'm so thankful that you aren't but-

"Peyton stop rambling, yes or no?"

"Yes, thank you I'm sorry once again Hales I know it's going to take a bit more than me saying it over and over again but I really am." Haley nodded and walked back over to Brooke who had picked Jamie up and was talking to both he and Karen. It wasn't much but Haley had given her an olive branch a small one but it was one she was going to take, after what Lucas had said before dinner she was just glad she wasn't at the top of the screw up list anymore, that was her husband.


	39. I'm BACK! ( Authors Note)

HI HI! long time no see!

Ok I know I have been gone from this story for a LONG! time, and please don't gave up on it. I didn't I was having trouble with the last chapter some time back and went back and read some of the chapters to get my mind going and found that I didn't like it so much. So I went back and rewrote the whole thing. Well not the whole thing I swapped chapters around rewrote a lot of them, took some chapters out and changed some of the characters. All this being said. It's taken me over a year to do, because there were some chapters that I loved that didn't fit the rewrite and no matter how hard I tried to keep them I just had to scrap them.

Any ways I finally caught up to where this story stopped last time and decided to let you all in on the fact that I have been rewriting it. I'm doing the last chapter right now. So I will leave this message here until next weekend or the 24th of May ( 23rd if you're not in Aus) and then I'll take this story down and post the new one. One chapter a week or more depending on how the reception goes.

So once again sorry if I freaked any of you out, and to those people who have read it within the last year and a bit thank you for the faves and follows they got me through the writers blocks I had been having.

xoxox

Loz


	40. It's UP!

**another Note, just to let you all know that, it is up! look for Coming Home: The rewrite! **

**:)**


End file.
